Words Unspoken
by Memory Rise
Summary: This is only the beginning. The witches words haunt Ginger even after her demise. What could it mean? She finds the answer when she is kidnapped by the Uprising, a group of witches that seek revenge on the DWMA. When the Great War begins, the students are forced into the underground city of Furthem. But on the way there, they may just lose someone important. SoulxOC, KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ciao, fedeli lettori! For those of you who don't speak italian, (I do! :3) that means hello, loyal readers! Guess what this is, huh? Can ya? Can ya? CAN YA? JUST GUESS ALREADY, DAMNIT! **_  
_

**Alright, I'll just tell you. IT'S A SEQUEL! (dat dadadaaa!) While my bestie and counterpart Memory brews up a prequel, (Her idea, therefore her story) I couldn't stand not writing. It literally almost killed me. Nah jkjk. I'm still here, folks! So without further ado, I present the first chapter of Words Unspoken! :D!**

_This is only the beginning…_

I stretch out on my bed. What could that mean? It's what Crystal said right before Maka finished her off. Are there more witches hiding right beneath our noses? If so, how come we haven't noticed them?

I roll over so I'm on my stomach. I'm worrying too much. I've been thinking about that since the dance. At the time, I had been so whipped up in everything going on that I hadn't taken into consideration her words. Was she warning us? Or was she just messing with me?

I sigh and push the thought out of my head, standing up and looking at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess and there are creases on my thighs from my sheets. I was too tired to get under them last night, so they made marks in my skin.

My blue pajama shirt is loose and just barely brushes the bare skin underneath it. Aside from it, I'm wearing pink booty shorts with black polka dots and miss-matched knee-high socks, one gray with neon green polka dots and turquoise heels and toes, the other the same shades of blue and green striped with a dark blue heel and toe.

I walk out of my room and notice the apartment feels emptier than usual. Mom left yesterday, but Jimmi's still here. He doesn't have anywhere to go, so Mem and I let him stay with us until he finds a new place.

I sigh and pour myself a bowl of cereal. Cooking just seems like too much work right now. I'm halfway through my bowl when I notice something; I haven't been ambushed by Ollie yet. And Mem doesn't seem to be around either. I call for them, but no one answers. I finish my cereal and stand up.

I look through each of the rooms to find that the only other person here is Jimmi, who's out cold on the couch. I make my way back to my room. I pick up my guitar and start to strum a few random chords. After I have a good sequence, I start to figure out the rhythm. After that, I match it with the lyrics that have been floating through my head for the past few days.

_"Why do you feel like you have to outshine me?_

_Yeah, tell me_

_Why can't you cope with being behind me?_

_Oh, this is who I am_

_So suck it up, be a man_

_Cause I'm not changing, just so you_

_Can outshine me," _I sing. For some reason, the song reminds me of Maka a little. I continue with the second verse, being too lazy to think of a first.

_"I gotta get stronger_

_So I don't fail to reach my dreams_

_Gotta climb higher_

_So I don't get run over by your big ass mouth_

_Yeah, I just don't see_

_Why you can't deal with me!_

_Why do you feel like you have to outshine me?_

_Yeah, tell me_

_Why can't you cope with being behind me?_

_This is who I am, _

_So suck it up, be a man_

_Cause I'm not changing just so you_

_Can outshine me_

_Oh, whoa!_

_Shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Just suck it up!_

_I know you fear it_

_Don't mess it up_

_Now it's your time_

_So get up, get up_

_To go out there and shine_

_But baby, when it's mine…" _I sing, the note ascending form a lower pitch to a higher one.I strum my guitar loudly in place of an electric guitar solo. I take a deep breath as I play the last few bars of it.

_"Tell me!_

_Why do you feel like you have to outshine me?_

_Please tell me!_

_Why can't you cope with being behind me?_

_This is who I am, _

_So suck it up, take it like the man you are_

_Cause I'm not changing_

_Just so you can_

_Oh, baby you can't_

_Outshine me"_

I finish with a smile on my face. I wish I had an electric guitar. Then all of the rock songs I've written would sound right. But, I still love my acoustic anyway.

Jimmi opens my door. "Nice song, Bright Eyes." He says. I smile and set my guitar down on the floor next to my dresser. "Do you and Mem have a computer?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nope. Sorry." I tell him. He frowns. "Oh, cause according to Landon, Tommi wants to IM you or something." He says. I gasp.

"Tommi? As in Tommi and Landon Aomori?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. "Yup." He says. I jump up and slip on my fuzzy slippers, sliding out of my room and grabbing my bag off of the doorknob.

"I'll be at the café down the street! Tell Tommi-I mean Landon- that I'll be online in a minute! Don't break anything!" I call to Jimmi, who's still standing at the doorway to my room. "Umm, okay…?" He says, unsure. I grin all the way to the internet café, completely ignoring the crisp early spring air.

Tommi is one of my best-est friends ever, second only to Mem. She lived next door to us before we had to move in with Phil, and us three hung out almost every day. I haven't seen her in what seems like forever!

I burst into the café and everyone stares at me. I don't blame them; I did just barge into a quiet coffee shop wearing only pajamas and bunny slippers. I sit down at the nearest empty computer and turn it on. I type in our favorite instant messaging website and log into my account. I wait for it to load, and when it does a message pops up on the screen.

_**Big_Blue=P: Hey gurl! Havin fun in the big city?**_

I smile. Her username comes from the electric blue stripe in the front of her dark brown hair. She was born with it, believe it or not. Her older brother, Landon, (Who's Jimmi's age) always calls her Blue. We gave ourselves matching nicknames. Mem's goes with ours as well. Hers is "Middle_Dark:T." She did it as a joke, saying there's really not a good nickname with the word "black" in it.

I type in my response. Our conversation is as follows:

_**Lil_Red3: Totes! But its not as fantasmic without u!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: aww, shukz! hows Mem? still 4eva alone?**_

_**Lil_Red3: lolz, nopee! She found herself a bf, beliv it r not! X)**_

_**Big_Blue=P: OMG, seriously? No way!**_

_**Lil_Red3: yea way!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: im happy 4 her! So howz about u, gingersnap? :3**_

_**Lil_Red3: …**_

_**Big_Blue=P: TELL ME!**_

_**Lil_Red3: ok ok! I'll tell u! Yes, I do hav a bf. happy? -.-**_

_**Big_Blue=P: YAY! Wutz his name? iz he cute? Wutz he look lik? TELL ME EEEEEVERYTHING! *slurp slurp***_

_**Lil_Red3: No way! Thtz uber creepy, bro! O.O**_

_**Big_Blue=P: least tel me wut he lookz lik! & dnt 4get his name! :D!**_

_**Lil_Red3: Hiz name is Soul. He has white hair and red eyes. Thtz all im gunna say. -.-"**_

_**Big_Blue=P: eww, r u dating an old guy?! O.o**_

_**Lil_Red3: NO! :(**_

_**Big_Blue=P: then y duz he hav white hair?!**_

_**Lil_Red3: idk! He just duz!**_

_**Big_Blue: lolz, im just kiddin! Geez, tht pissed u off…**_

_**Lil_Red3: So y did u wanna IM me?**_

_**Big_Blue=P: cuz I gotz a surprise! :D**_

_**Lil_Red3: spit it out! xp**_

_**Big_Blue=P: IM MOVING 2 DEATH CITY!**_

_**I have to read her message three times before it finally sinks in.**_

_**Lil_Red3: OMG, SRSLY? Y?**_

_**Big_Blue=P: cuz im enrolling in the DWMA!**_

_**Lil_Red3: the DWMA?**_

_**Big_Blue=P: stands 4 Death Weapon Meister Academy.**_

_**Lil_Red3: I know wut it stands 4, dummy! Mem and I r going ther!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: rlly? U neva told me tht!**_

_**Lil_Red3: thtz the whole reason we moved here!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: o… rlly? I feel stupid now…**_

_**Lil_Red3: wen r u cuming?!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: TODAY!**_

_**Lil_Red3: YAYAYAYAY! CNT WAIT 2 TELL MEM! Oopz, g2g, internet café and lady's getting mad at me… c ya soon! Tell Landon to txt Jimmi wen u get here!**_

_**Big_Blue=P: okey dokey lokey! C ya!**_

I shut off the computer and apologize to the waitress lady standing behind me. I guess happy squealing isn't allowed in quiet coffee shops. "Sorry…" I say, grabbing my stuff and standing up. She puffs out her lips.

"Mmm-hmm." She replies, watching me as I rush out of the shop. I sprint back to the apartment, a huge grin stuck on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Like the new story? I'm soo happy about all the success and stuff (don't know what else to call it...) on my last one! Changing it up a bit, I'm adding chapter names and changing the characters in the author's notes and stuff. Not big ones, just lettin' ya know!**

**Ginger: Y'all ready to meet Tommi?**

**Soul: Who's he?**

**Ginger: Tommi's a girl, dumbass!**

**Mem: Pfft, nice one, dude...**

**Soul: Her name is Tommi! What did you expect?**

**Ginger: For you to know she's a girl!**

**Alex: Anyway, who is she, exactly?**

**Mem: Muahaha, you'll just have to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newbies, Bronies and Chocolate Pudding**

I sprint to the dorm room and catch Mem on her way in, holding Ollie's leash in her hand. "Hey! I got good news! Tommi's enrolling in the academy!" I tell her once we get inside.

"Seriously? Awesome!" She says. I drop my bag by the door and sit down on the couch, flipping on the TV. "Where were you?" I ask her. She plops down next to me.

"Walking Ollie with Alex. Now that Crystal's gone, he doesn't have a partner. Doesn't that stink?" She says. I nod. "I never thought of that. How's he going to find a new one?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know. If he doesn't find one soon, he may have to move down to the Not class." She says. I turn toward her. "But can't he just fight by himself? He's a weapon, right? Didn't that Justin Law guy become a death scythe without a partner?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Nope. He can't halfway transform like me. Only some weapons can do that." She says.

"Oh, right." I say. "Well, I'm pretty sure Tommi's not a weapon, so if she doesn't have a partner, maybe they can pair up?" I suggest. She freezes. "Umm, I'm not so sure…" She says nervously.

"What? You scared he's gonna start liking her?" I joke, laughing. She doesn't laugh, though. I look at her and roll my eyes. "You're not serious, are you?" I ask her. She stays silent. I burst out laughing. "Come on, Mem. He wouldn't do that." I say.

Tommi's super pretty, like one of the prettiest people I know. Her eyes are really big and brown, and her eyelashes are naturally long. She's kind of short, but her figure is almost perfect. Her skin is tan-ish and her hair is perfectly straight and falls down to her shoulders. I don't blame Mem for being worried. Now that I think about it, I'm kind of worried, too. I just hope she doesn't try anything. She's pretty flirty.

I sigh and lean back. Ollie jumps up onto my lap. He barks and nuzzles his head into my stomach, his tail wagging. I scratch his head and laugh. "Hey, buddy," I say as he sits in my lap, his head back and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. We watch about three episodes of Adventure time before I finally break the silence.

"Well, Tommi should be coming soon, so maybe we could-" I start, but Jimmi stick his head out of the kitchen and interrupts me.

"Tommi's here! She's heading up to our room right now!" He says, holding up his phone, which has text on it too small for me to read. Right on cue, the doorbell rings. I jump up.

"That has to be her!" I say, running toward the front door. I twist the handle and open it, but nobody's there. I scratch my head and look around. I turn back towards the apartment to yell to Jimmi that it's not her, but somebody grabs my shoulders and shouts "RAWR!" in my ear.

"AIIEEEE!" I shriek, covering my mouth with my hand. I turn around to see Tommi, standing in my doorway with about forty suitcases.

"Omigosh, Tommi! I haven't seen you in forever!" I shout, jumping into her open arms. She laughs and hugs me back. "We just talked, didn't we? Well, typed rather." She says. I laugh and nod.

"Hows it going, moon child?" Jimmi calls from the kitchen. Tommi frowns. She hates it when Jimmi calls her that. He real name, Tsukiko, means moon child in Japanese. Her family is originally from Japan, so both her and her brother got Japanese names. Landon's real name is Haruto, which means sun-something I can't remember. But both of them go by their American middle names.

I take a step back and invite Tommi inside. "Come on in, girly!" I say, gesturing for her to walk inside. She shakes her head.

"Nah, I gotta get this crud down to my apartment. Wanna help?" She asks, gesturing to the load of blue luggage next to her. I nod and pick up as much as I can carry. Which is all of it.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" I shout into the dorm, shutting the door behind me with my foot. She leads me down up two floors and down to the last apartment on the level. She pulls a key out of her back pocket and unlocks the door. When we get inside, we unpack all the stuff. After I'm done helping her and she can handle the rest herself, I'm about to head out the door when I remember Alex.

"Hey! Do you have a partner?" I ask her. She looks at me funny. "No… Didn't I tell you I'm single?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head. "No, like a weapon partner. Unless you are a weapon, that is." I add, walking back over to the kitchen where Tommi is twisting in a light bulb, kneeling on the counter.

"Nope. Just a normal person. And no, I don't have a weapon partner." She replies, jumping down and flipping on the light switch. The blub turns on, and she dusts her hands off. I sit down at one of the chairs around the table. "It's called a meister. And unless you want to be in the Not class, you better find one quick." I tell her. She looks at me funny again.

"You're confusing me, Ginge." She says. I sigh. "It's hard to explain. Basically, there's an Eat class, which Mem and I are in, and a Not class, which you're going to end up in unless you find a weapon. The Not class is for people who don't yet have partners and can't fight on their own." I explain. She nods.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to find one. I'd rather be in the same class with you and Mem." She says. "Same here. I have an idea, remember the guy I was talking about?" I ask her. She thinks for a bit. "The old guy or the emo magnet?" She asks. I whap her with the towel sitting on the table.

"Emo magnet. And when you meet them you better not call them that. He needs a partner too, he's a weapon. I double-ended Celurit I believe." I reply. She nods. "I'll have to see." She says.

[Insert line break here]

"Hey! Alex! Get your ass over here, bub!" I shout across the hall to him, my hand wrapped around Tommi's arm. She smiles at him as he slowly makes his way over to me, Mem and Tommi.

"What's up?" He asks. I shove Tommi into him and she quickly backs away, her cheeks slightly red. "Meet your new partner, kiddo!" I tell him, my hand son my hips. He looks her up and down.

"Can she fight?" He asks. Tommi stomps her foot. "Of course I can fight! Kind of…" She adds at the end, standing back a little bit. He stares at her blankly. "Alright. Just because I need a partner before the end of the week." He says finally. I do a fist pump. "Cool. Alrighty, then, it's time fer lunch!" I say, marching off to the cafeteria victoriously.

I grab my food and plop down next to Soul on the bench. "Hey!" I say as he plants a kiss on my cheek. "What's up? You pretty much disappeared over the weekend. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He says, taking a swig of water. I laugh. "Why would I do that?" I say. He shrugs.

"I don't know. Does my breath stink?" He asks. I laugh. "I'm not sniffing it if that's what you're hinting at," I say. He laughs and shakes his head. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything, Tommi drops her tray across the table from us and sits down in between Maka and Mem.

"Is this that old g- I mean Soul dude you were tellin' me about? You were right, he is super cute! If you weren't, I would date him fo' sho!" She says, twirling her fork in between her middle and ring fingers. Soul and I both blush.

"Seriously? Not cool," I tell her. She looks at me like she didn't do anything wrong. "What? I just complimented your boyfriend! Sheesh. And you know I hate that 'Cool, Not Cool' thing you're always saying." She says, poking at a salad with her fork.

"It's just how I talk! And don't say stuff like that, okay?" I retaliate. She sighs. "Sorry." She says. Soul looks at the two of us. "Mind telling me who this is?" He asks, pointing his thumb at Tommi. She looks at him.

"You could just ask me yourself," She says quietly, shoving various greens into her mouth. I roll my eyes. "That's Tommi. She's new here. She's Alex's new partner, too. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember." I explain. He nods. "Ah. Wait, you said I was 'super cute?'" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I blush, but recover.

"No, I said you were the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life." I say sarcastically. He laughs and takes a bite out of his sandwich. "Gee, thanks." He says. I finish my salad and wipe my mouth. I take my spoon and start on the chocolate pudding that's been sitting on my plate, taunting me all lunch.

"Soooo…" Tommi says in an effort to break the silence. Soul and I glance up from our plates expectantly. Her big eyes widen and she seems to remember what she was going to say. "Oh! Right! I was wondering if Phil was still living here?" She asks. Soul continues with his food and I nod.

"Yeah. He owns a piano shop just down the road. Why?" I say, sticking a spoonful of pudding into my mouth. She shrugs. "I don't know, you guys were being so quiet." She responds. I shrug back. "Actually, it seems like everybody's quiet today…" I say, looking around the table, where all of my friends are unusually silent.

Tommi follows my gaze. "I wouldn't know, I just got here. They could all be Fluttershys for all I care." She says. Soul looks at her. "Fluttershys?" He asks. I laugh. "It's a character from a TV show we're pretty much addicted to. Fluttershy is the really shy character, and she barely ever says anything and loves animals." I tell him. He nods, glugging down the rest of his water bottle.

"What show?" He asks. I laugh. "If I told you, you'd just laugh." I tell him. He laughs. "Just did. Now tell me." He says. I narrow my eyes at him. "Promise you won't think I'm uncool or babyish or anything?" I ask him. He nods and moves his fingers in an _X _across his chest. "I promise." He assures me. Tommi giggles. I sigh.

"My Little Pony…" I say quietly. Soul explodes laughing, but covers his mouth to muffle it. I swat him on the back. "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" I say. He takes a deep breath and wipes a tear out of his eye.

"My… Little... Pony…?" He says between breaths. I cross my arms. "It's awesome! Well, Rainbow Dash is in it, so that automatically makes it 20 percent awesomer." I add. Tommi laughs. Soul snickers.

"Rainbow Dash?" He asks. I sigh. "I'm going to have to explain all the characters, aren't I?" I say. He snorts. "Please do!" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Tommi grins and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so first there's Twilight Sparkle-" Snicker from Soul, -"Who's really smart. She's a unicorn, so she can use magic! She's like, the best at magic in Ponyville, the town where everything takes place. She was sent down there from Canterlot by Princess Celestia to do this thing, and then she decided to stay there because of her new friends. She lives in a library and loves reading." She starts. Soul bursts out laughing. "Sounds like Maka…!" He says. I frown.

"You know what, come over to my apartment this Saturday and I will turn you into a brony! I swear to Lord Death, I will!" I say. He laughs. "Sure…! You just… try that…!" He says. I smile evilly. "Oh, I will!" I tell him. Tommi snickers.

Let the brony-fying begin!

**AN: Tada! Sooo, I wanna know... Any bronies out there? If there are, please tell me in the comments! *Picks up random broom out of nowhere* HUG! ALL THE BRONIES! That's my motto, haha!**

**Soul: What's a brony, exactly?**

**Ginger: It's a bro...**

**Tommi: Who watches My Little Pony!**

**Ginger: Bro plus pony equals brony. Get it?**

**Soul: I get that bronies aren't cool. They must be lonely.**

**Ginger: Well every brony I meet gets a hug from me, so if that's what you call lonely...**

**Soul: I like hugs...? *Holds arms out***

**Ginger: NEIN! *Smack***

**Soul: Hey! *Rubs cheek***

**Ginger: That's what you get for laughing at me...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yo, wussup? Sorry it took a while for me to post, but I finally have the next chapter up! Things start to get interesting right about now, so I hope you like it! :D**

**Ginger: What do you mean, interesting?**

**Mem: You know she won't respond, ****right?**

**Soul: Are we gonna fight or something?**

**Alex: Geez, so many questions...**

**Tommi: Hey, weren't you and Soul supposed to be watching MLP this chapter?**

**Ginger: I thought so... But apparently not.**

**Soul: Thank Lord Death for that...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Eyes are the Doorway to the Soul; Too Bad I don't have One**

I open my eyes and check my clock. About two hours before Soul's supposed to come over. I stand up, then sit down. Then I stand up again, deciding that I should go for a run. I change into my running clothes, a Black Butler t-shirt that says, "I'm simply one hell of a butler," on it with a picture of Sebastian and Ciel along with blue running shorts and white sneakers.

I step out of my room and-surprise, surprise-see Ollie standing at my door, holding a leash. "Can you take me for a walk?" He says through the leash. I sigh and nod. "Yeah, sure. But you don't need the leash." I say, walking to the door. He spits it out and runs after me.

* * *

After a while of running, I stop for a drink of water. I stand with my back to the street, hand on hip. I tip the bottle to my mouth and take a giant gulp, a small stream of water running down my cheek.

I hear a van come to a stop behind me, but I just ignore it and try to catch my breath. Bad idea.

I hear a door open and someone grabs the back of my shirt, causing the water bottle to fall to the ground and the gray patch on my stomach to be exposed. Ollie barks and jumps into my arms. I whip my head around, but my hair swishes with it, blocking my view.

I shriek as I get dragged into the van. Ollie bites and tears at the sleeve of the person who has a firm grip on my back. I kick and squirm, but there are too many strange masked figures wearing all black for me to fight off all on my own. Ollie is torn from my hands, and he yelps as they throw him out onto the pavement.

The door to the van shuts, and I notice that the windows are covered by black paper. I take a closer look at my kidnappers and see that they're all wearing slender-man type masks. Just plain white, with no features or anything.

"What do you want with me?!" I cry. The one closest to me laughs. "Oh, nothing. Just to keep you out of the way of the Uprising." She responds.

"What's that?" I ask. Another answers. "Do you remember Crystal? She was our spy. The Uprising is a group of witches that don't want to live under the unbearable tyranny of the DWMA. Every day, more and more of us are violently slaughtered by your members, and for what? So you can make an even more powerful weapon? We will not stand for this, and you are the only bump in our perfect plan." He explains. Yet another jabs their elbow into his stomach.

"Don't tell her everything! And try making up your own speech instead of stealing the Grand High Witch's. Oh, and get a move on, Jack! We have to get the girl back to HQ!" She says, crossing her legs and shouting to the driver. He mumbles something I can't understand. The first one shrugs. "Why not? She can't get away!" She says, rubbing her hands together.

"What do you mean, bump?" I growl. A fourth takes off his mask and clicks his tongue. His blue eyes stare at me intently, burning through my skin. "So many questions. You, my dear, are the only one immune to our spells. You have demon blood in your veins, thanks to your father." He says. I gasp.

"No way…" I let myself mutter. He smiles. "Oh, yes way, darling. I'm afraid we won't be able to overthrow the Academy with you in our way." He says. I start to get up to try and escape, but suddenly I'm gagged and my hands are tied behind my back. My feet are also tied together. I inch myself toward the door, but the van starts to move and the fourth one slams his foot on my back. I grunt in response. "I believe that is all we'll be able to tell you, my dear." He adds as I struggle against the ropes.

The van starts to pick up speed, probably heading out of Death City. After about five seconds, though, the window shatters and a helmet files into the van. I scream again through the cloth filling my mouth, but then I see Ollie, back in human form, skateboarding at the same speed as the van.

"Ginger! Jump!" He says. I nod and wiggle myself into a standing position. "Stop her! We'll be dead if she gets away!" The second girl says. I spring myself out of the van, just missing the grasp of one of the people. I roll to a stop on the pavement and my arm explodes with a searing pain.

"Kyaa!" I exclaim as Ollie jumps off the skateboard next to me. "Ginger! We have to get out of here!" He says, hugging me and standing up. I grunt as he lifts me up and runs me back to the dorm, tears running down his cheeks. I look back to the street, but the van is nowhere to be found.

Ollie kicks the door open and runs into it. Mem turns her head around and jumps up when she sees me all tied up.

"What the hell happened to you?" She says, running to get a knife. She cuts the rope around my hands and feet and finally my mouth, allowing me to take the wad of cloth out of it. I gasp for breath.

"Van… people tried to… kidnap me er somthin… Ollie… saved my life…" I say through breaths. He just balls himself up and stares straight ahead of him. I turn to Mem and shake my head.

"I'm… my dad…" I say, recalling the information given to me by the four witches in the van. I should probably tell someone. "What? What happened, Ginger?" Mem asks, looking at me.

"Crystal… She was a spy. For the Uprising." I start. I explain everything, excepting the part about me having demon blood. She stands up.

"We have to tell someone! Come on, we're going to the Academy!" She says, grabbing my hand along with Ollie's hood.

Mem sprints to the Death Room with me and Ollie trailing behind. When we get there, we see Lord Death talking to Professor Stein. They turn to look at us.

"Oh, hiya Ginger! Mem! Whazzap? And who's this young boy here?" Lord Death asks, gesturing to Ollie. I wave. "This is Ollie, he's-" I start, but Mem interrupts me. "That doesn't matter right now, sir. A group of witches is plotting a coup to overthrow the academy!" She says. Their expressions don't change.

"Is that so?" Lord Death asks. I nod. "They call themselves the Uprising. It's made up of a bunch of witches; Crystal was one of their spies. They… they tried to kidnap me…" I say. Professor Stein lights a cigarette.

"Well, that's obviously not good. Why would they want to kidnap you?" He asks, taking a puff. I cringe. I hate it when people smoke. Jimmi used to have friends who did it all the time. It stinks and it's a really bad habit.

"I… I don't know." I say after a while. Even though I know very well why they wanted me.

"Well, we'd better take action, then. If they've already tried kidnapping one student, who knows who else they'll go after. And if they've gotten this far, there's no doubt that their plan is already in action." Lord Death says.

"Umm, yeah." I say, grabbing my elbow and kicking my foot into the ground softly.

"If that's all, then you may go. I believe I have some business I need to take care of." He says to us. I take Ollie's hand and we walk out of the Death Room, Mem behind us.

On our way out, Professor Stein puts his hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you, Ginger?" He asks. I nod. "Uh… yeah. Sure." I say, letting go of Ollie's hand and following Stein to the other end of the hallway.

"You're not telling us everything, are you?" He says to me. I swallow. How could he tell so easily? I sigh and shake my head.

"No." I say finally. He sticks his cigarette in his mouth and blows through it. Smoke comes out the other end. I cough, waving the smoke away with my hand.

"If you want me to talk, then get rid of the damn cigarette. I'm not saying anything until you do." I tell him, crossing my arms. He chuckles. "Okay. Fine." He says, taking the cigarette and flicking it behind him. I uncross my arms and stick my hands in my pockets.

"When they took me, they told me… that I have demon blood in me." I say. He doesn't change his expression whatsoever, as if he knew what I was going to say. I continue anyway.

"They said it was because of my father, that somehow it was him that made me like this." I say. He nods. "I was wondering about that. A small handful of people have the ability to take power from a dark place. I could tell because of your eyes. That bright shade of purple, were you born with it?" He asks. I think about it.

"Umm, I'm not sure. My parents never said anything about any eye color changes. But in a few family pictures I've seen from when I was about three, my eyes were more green-ish…" I say. He nods again.

"Hmm. That makes sense; the demon blood usually takes a couple years to kick in. Do you have any ties to anyone of evil decent?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah, my dad became a kishin when I was eleven." I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I mean without being a kishin. That's something you can bring about yourself, but I'm wondering about whether he might have had something in him originally?" He says. I sniff, trying to keep back tears. I don't know why, but this conversation is really hard for me.

"Umm, I think my mother mentioned something about him being part demon…" I say. "But he never really seemed like he was. Until he went kishin, that is." I say. He nods. He sure nods a lot.

"I see. I'll have to do some research, but I'm pretty sure you possess an amazing power." He says, walking away. I reach my hand out to him. "Wait! What do you mean, 'amazing power?'" I say. He smiles and lights another cigarette.

"Like I said, I don't actually know. I'm not entirely sure I'm correct just yet. I'll get back to you when I do, though. See you Monday." He says. I frown. He sure gets on my nerves sometimes.

"See ya..." I growl.

**AN: Uh-oh! I don't think this is the last we're going to hear of the Uprising! Howabout you guys?**

**Soul: You were almost kidnapped?!**

**Ginger: Yeah, but you don't have to make a big deal out of it...**

**Soul: It kind of is a big deal! What if Ollie wasn't there to save your sorry ass?!**

**Ginger: What do you mean, 'sorry ass?'**

**Soul: Never mind... I'm just glad you're okay...**

**Ginger: Aww, really? *blush* :3**

**Soul: You just have to turn everything I say into something mushy, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Shh, I know I said I wouldn't be posting for a while, but I'm supposed to be doing homework right now and I couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoy this (secret) chapter! (p.s. I feel like such a badass right now XD!)**

**Chapter 4: Secrets are Hard to Keep; Especially When They're Sticking Out of Your Head**

* * *

"Why the hell do I have cat ears?!" I exclaim, my hands flying to my head. Stein chuckles. "I believe they're fox ears." He says, adjusting his glasses. My eyes widen frantically. "Is this supposed to happen?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Beats me. I think they're kind of cute." He says. I flatten my red-with-white-tips ears to my head and blush, an annoyed look on my face. "Coming from you, that's not exactly a good thing." I say. He chuckles again. Wait a second, you have no idea what's going on, do you? Alright, PAUSE!

Okay, let me explain a few things. So I went to school this morning and talked to Stein. Apparently his suspicions were correct and I have this weird ability to summon strength, energy, and knowledge from the people before me that had this same string of demon blood inside them. The way he put it, he made it sound like I was the Avatar or something. Of course, like any cliche movie this awesome power comes with a catch. If I don't learn to control this power, I will become a kishin like my dad. So Stein offered to give me extra lessons after school. During the lesson, he taught me how to "summon the ultimate power of the demon blood," and right when did I heard a strange popping noise and Stein doubled over in laughter. So now I'm sitting in his classroom on top of one of the desks, my legs folded in my lap and soft, fuzzy fox ears poking through my hair. I moan.

"Well, that's all I need from you today, we will continue this lesson tomorrow after school. Good bye." He says. I yawn and stand up, stretching and grabbing my skateboard from beside the door. I just now realized how exhausted I am. I roll down the empty hall, my hands in my pockets. When I get outside to the courtyard, I look around, see that no one's there, and put my beanie on, concealing my ears. I push off the ground and skate to the stairs, where I jump in the air and skid my way down the railing to the road. Forgetting to look both ways, I start to skate across the street when something whizzes past me, knocking me off my board. I recover and am about to yell some not-so-nice words at the crazy driver when he circles back around and slows to a stop in front of me. I moan again and slump a little.

"Oh, hey Ginger!" Soul yells over the loud rumbling of the engine on his motorcycle. He puts the kickstand down and places one foot on the ground to keep from toppling over. I wave half-heartedly. "Hey," I mutter. He twists a key and the engine turns off so I can hear him. "School ended a while ago. Why're you still here?" He asks. I stick my hands in my pockets. "Stein was giving me these extra lessons." I tell him, placing my foot on my skateboard, dragging it toward me and stepping on the end. I catch it in midair and lean it against my thigh. He nods. "Cool." He says. _Not really, _I think to myself. I can feel the ears poking into my beanie. I hope they're not too noticeable.

"What about you? I didn't know you had a motorcycle." I say, gesturing to the yellow and black motorized bike he's sitting on. He shrugs. "Yeah, I haven't ridden it in a while. Plus Maka's really pissed and she screams and throws stuff at me if I'm even in the same room with her. So out of boredom and concern for my own safety I decided to take it for a spin." He says. I laugh. "What's she so mad about?" I ask. He shrugs again. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He says. I yawn again.

"Well I better get going, I have some... uh... things I need to do..." I say, kneeing my board so it flops on the ground. I'm about to skate away, but Soul reaches his hand out. "Wait! Do you want a ride?" He asks. I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway," I say. He hops off the motorcycle and lifts up the seat, revealing a large-ish compartment underneath. "Here, I can put your skateboard under the seat." He says, holding his hand out. I shut my eyes and sigh. "Fine. Just because I'm tired." I say, handing him my board. He smiles, taking it and placing it in the compartment, stopping for a split second to examine all the stickers on the bottom. I expect him to ask about them, but he doesn't.

He jumps up on the bike and pats the space behind him. "Come on!" He says. I stare at him. "Don't we need helmets or something?" I say, being cautious of the hat on my head that will most likely fly off the second we start moving. He laughs. "What, you scared or something?" he teases. I grin. "You wish, dude." I say, swinging myself up and over the seat. I pull the beanie farther down on my head and cross my fingers. I wrap my arms around his waist and he turns the key, starting the engine. He twists the handle twice, causing the engine to roar louder to show off. I elbow him softly. "Come on, man. Let's just go already." I tell him.

He laughs and puts the kickstand up. "Hold on tight, you'll fall off if you don't." He says. I roll my eyes. He starts moving and makes a u-turn, speeding back to the apartment building. I place my chin on his shoulder and close my eyes. He turns his head slightly to look at me, and then I feel him smile. The wind blows the hair sticking out of my hood in fifty different directions at once. So far, my beanie has stayed on. I smile and tighten my grip around his waist. I open my eyes and the scenery blurs past us. I've never actually been on a motorcycle before, and I've always wanted to. When I get home I can check this off my bucket list. Unfortunately for me, that won't be very soon.

We whizz past the colorful apartment building. I lift my head up. "Hey Soul! You missed it!" I shout into his ear. He nods. "I know!" He yells back. I turn toward him and my face is about half a centimeter away from his neck. Geez, I didn't realize I was that much shorter than him. "Where are we going?" I say. He doesn't respond. "Soul! Tell me!" I say, louder this time. He grins, his sharp teeth showing. "You'll see," He says, just loud enough where I can hear it. I smirk and lay my chin back on his shoulder. Figures he would try to take me somewhere else. I close my eyes again and feel the wind on my face.

After a while I feel us come to a stop. I open my eyes and Soul turns the engine off, yanking the key out and slipping it into his pocket. I lift my head up and untangle myself from him. I swing my leg over and slide off the motorcycle, bending over to stretch myself out. Soul hops off after me, putting down the kickstand with his foot. I look around. What I see is a small colorful shed-type building with a red and white striped overhang and a counter with windows. A few tables are spread out in front of it, all unoccupied. The sign on the building says "Rita's" on it. I look to Soul. "What's this?" I ask. He stares at me. "You've never been to Rita's?" He asks, shocked. I shake my head. "Nope. What is it?" I ask.

"Only the coolest icecream place ever." He says. I stare at him blankly. "Still not following." I say. What's so special about ice? Soul grins. "I'll just have to show you, then!" He says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the counter. A guy who looks about seventeen with pimples all over his face and a red and white uniform slides the window open. "How can I help you?" He asks us. I look to Soul. "You order for me, I don't know what's good," I tell him. He nods. The worker guy rests his elbows on the counter on the inside. "First time here?" He asks. I nod. He grins. "Welcome to Rita's, then! Here, take this gift card for five bucks," he says, handing me a card with a picture of what looks like snow cones. I slide it into my back pocket.

"Thanks," I say. Soul looks to the menu, which has various fruit names on it. There's also some other stuff, but I can't pronounce any of it. Soul looks back to the guy and gestures to the menu. "How about two medium Gelatis with blue raspberry ice and chocolate custard?" he says. The guy nods and walks back into the building, grabbing two cups on is way. I look at Soul, trying to decipher the foreign words. I give up after about five seconds.

The guy hands us two ice creams, each with chocolate soft-serve on top and blue snow cones underneath. Soul takes them and hands one to me, grabbing two spoons and some napkins. I stare at it, trying to decide whether it looks yummy or not. Soul waves his hand in front of my face. "You wanna sit down?" He asks. I look up at him and nod. He smiles and leads me to the nearest table I sit down and he sits down next to me. He hands me a spoon and I dip it first into the chocolate custard, as Soul called it. I get a little on my spoon and slowly place it in my mouth, closing my eyes. They shoot back open as I taste the creamy chocolatey goodness. "Mmmm! Thwith ith weally goowud!" I say through the spoon. He laughs, taking a scoop of his. I then dip my spoon into the blue ice. "Mmmm! Tho's thwiss!" I say again. He nods and smiles. "Didn't I tell you? Coolest icecream place ever." He says. I laugh and take another scoop of custard. After I'm finished with it, I start on the ice. When I'm done with that, I discover there's more custard underneath. I grin and eat it a little too quickly.

"KYAA! BRAIN FREEZE!" I shout, dropping my spoon in the cup and pressing my thumb to the roof of my mouth, blinking rapidly. Soul laughs. "Nice," He says. I let out a deep breath as my brain freeze dissolves. I wipe my thumb off on my jeans and stand up to throw my cup away. Soul's already finished with his. I sit back down. I shiver a bit, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. My shirt is long sleeved, but it's still really thin. Soul sits back down after throwing away his cup. "Cold?" he asks, looking at me. I nod, my teeth chattering. It's pretty cold outside, and the fact that I just ate a giant thing of ice doesn't help. Soul unzips his black leather jacket and hands it to me. I take it and wrap it around myself, sliding my arms into the sleeves. It's still warm from his body heat, and it's kind of big. It's really loose and the sleeves go down past my hands. But it's still warm.

"Aren't you going to freeze to death?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nah. I have another shirt on under this one." He says, pulling up his blue shirt and revealing a brown one underneath. I nod and zip the jacket up. "So should we go now?" I ask him. he shakes his head. "Actually, I have something I need to give you..." he says, checking his pockets. "Can you see if there's anything in my jacket?" he asks after coming up empty handed. I nod, push the sleeves up, and look into the right pocket-empty-and then the left one, which has two slips of paper in them. I take them out and examine them. "It's an early Valentine's day present," he says. I read the papers and my eyes widen about five times their normal size. I gasp. "Omiglob, are these...?" I say. He grins and nods.

"Soul! You did not!" I exclaim, jumping up and giving him a hug. He laughs and nods into my shoulder. I squeeze my arms around his neck tightly, but not tight enough where he can't breath, and release him. "No way! I can't believe you got me Paramore tickets!" I say. He nods. "Yup. The concert's on Valentines day, so I figured I would give you the tickets ahead of time since it's in New York. Those are for the front row, they were really hard to get." He says. I can't help but squeal. "This is so cool!" I say, jumping up and down. I take Soul's head in my hands and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around me. I pull back and smile. "I can't wait! Thank you soo much!" I say. He smiles. "Eh, no problem." He responds.

"So is it just you and me?" I ask, letting him go and following him back to his motorcycle. He nods. "Yup. Just us." He responds. I smile, but there are butterflies in my stomach. I've never gone anywhere with Soul alone except the piano shop, and even then Phil is always there with us. I hand the tickets back to Soul. "I think it'd be best if you held on to them. I tend to forget a lot of stuff," I say, letting the sleeves of the jacket fall back over my hands. He nods and sticks them in his back pocket. He then hops onto the motorcycle, putting up the kickstand. I jump up after him. He reaches into the jacket pocket and takes his keys out. He turns the motorcycle on, twists the handle, steps on the pedal and then we're on our way back to the dorms. At least I think we are. After our little 'detour' to Rita's, I can't be sure.

I pull my beanie down tighter as we pick up speed. I wrap my arms around his midsection and hug him tightly. I keep my eyes open this time and watch everything fly past us, or us fly past everything, rather. I listen to the engine, loudly growling. After about two minutes, we arrive back at the dorms and Soul leaves the bike running, resting the weight of it on his foot, which is on the ground. I slide off the seat after him and he takes my skateboard out of the seat compartment. I thank him for the Rita's and the tickets and walk up to the multi-colored building. I open the door to the complex and turn around. "You coming?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Nah. Maka's probably still mad." He says. I nod and make my way up to my apartment. When I get there, I run to the window just in time to see Soul speed off on his motorcycle. I smile, turn around, and sink down to the floor. I can't believe in a few weeks I'll be sitting in the front row at a Paramore concert!

**AN: Tada! I know that Valentines day isn't for a while, but who cares? This is mah story, bee-yatch!**

**Ginger: I CAN'T WAIT TO GO! HURRY UP AND WRITE THE CHAPTER! I wonder if I'll get to meet Hayley Wiliams...?**

**Mem: Aww, I wanna go...**

**Ginger: Ha-ha! I mean, sorry, but it is my Valentines day gift! Maybe Alex will get you something?**

**Alex: Whoa! Don't get her expectations up! I only have so much money! How did you even get those ****tickets, Soul?**

**Soul: When you're close friends with Shinigami's son, anything is possible.**

**Alex: Nice, dude.**

**Tommi: Geez, Ginger! You're soo lucky!**

**Ginger: Aww, I know! Soul, you're the best!**

**Soul: Correction: I'm the coolest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: TADA! Ready for the concert? Man, I so wish this was all true. Then I'd be at a Paramore concert with Soul Eater Evans as my BF! SQUEE! Sorry, total fangirl moment right there. Oh, well. Remember to read and review! Seriously guys, I really like reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rock and Roll Concerts are Full of So Many Weirdos; Then Again, I'm One to Talk**

I jump off of Soul's motorcycle excitedly and look up and down the huge stadium where the concert is being held, A.K.A Madison Square Garden. Soul parks his bike and locks it to a lamppost. Even though you can't turn it on without a key, it's always better to be safe then sorry. Especially since we're in New York City.

"Come on, Soul! Hurry your butt up!" I say, jumping up and down. He runs over to me and sticks the keys in his pocket, which he zips up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he says. I take his hand and drag him into the stadium. He runs along next to me.

I'm wearing a black t-shirt that I cut with scissors so it stops right below my belly button and doesn't have sleeves along with distressed yellow skinny jeans. My hair is pulled back in loose pigtails and I'm wearing thick eyeliner. When at a rock concert, do as the rockers do. In other words, wear ripped clothing and a lot of make up. Soul, on the other hand, is just wearing a t-shirt and jeans and a black headband. We give the worker guy our tickets and take our seats in the front row.

"Alright, you listened to that CD I gave you, right?" I ask Soul once we sit down. He nods and hold up an iPod. "I downloaded it on this thing." He says. I smile. "Awesome. So you'll know at least some of the lyrics, right?" I ask. He shrugs. "A few. I didn't memorize all of them." He says. I turn toward the stage, hoping for a sign that the show is about to start. Nothing. Nobody's on the stage yet except for a few people setting stuff up. I turn back to Soul. "Thanks again for getting the tickets," I say. "It's cool." He says. I look around. The audience is full of signs and talking people. I so should have brought a sign. I actually considered it, but we were taking Soul's motorcycle and it probably wouldn't have made the trip.

"You okay?" Soul asks, looking at me. I nod. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I'm at a concert for my favorite band with my boyfriend on Valentines Day." I say, kissing him on the cheek. He smiles and puts his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder. "Cool." He says. I smile. "Definitely." I respond. I close my eyes and wait for the concert to start. I don't have to wait long, because about two minutes later the lights go down and the opening chords to Careful ring out though the stadium. I pick my head up, jump up, and scream along with the rest of the crowd, which I can't see except for various glow sticks and cellphones. I yank Soul up with me.

A spotlight appears on stage, revealing Hayley Williams, who's wearing her signature red skinny jeans, black ripped t-shirt, and red converse. She holds the microphone up to her mouth and sings, everyone in the crowd singing with her.

"I settle down

A twisted up frown

Disguised as a smile, well,

You would have never known!

I had it all, right where I wanted

Cause hope for me was a place uncharted

And overgrown!" She sings, sounding just as amazing live as on the recording. I sing with her, jumping with the audience. Soul looks at me and jumps, his eyes wide with excitement as he screams the lyrics, imitating me and all the other girls in the crowd. I crack up at him; he looks really funny. I catch my breath and sing the chorus.

"You'd make your way in, I'd resist you just like this," She holds the microphone out to the audience, gesturing for us to sing.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO FEEL!" We shout. She brings the mic back to herself.

"The truth never set me free,

So I did it myself!

You can't be too careful anymore!

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer,

So you've got to reach out a little more

More

More

More, more!" The guitar plays a small series of notes before Hayley sings again.

"Open you eyes

Like I open mine

It's only the real world

A life you will never know

Shifting your wait

To throw off the pain,

Well you can ignore it

But only for so long!

"You look like I did, I resist you

JUST LIKE THIS!" She yells into the mic. She then holds it out to the crowd again.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO HEAL!"

"And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down!" She improvises on "down" and it sounds really good. She continues.

"You can't be too careful anymore,

When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer!

You've got to reach out a little more

More

More

More, more!" She sings, starting the guitar solo. I finger the chords along with it and play air guitar, leaning my back against Soul's arm. He laughs and holds me so I don't fall over. At the end of the solo, I stand up straight again and keep singing.

"The truth never set me free

The truth never set me free

The truth never set me free, so I'll do it myself!" I sing along with Hayley, but for that last line I face Soul and make my 'Dramatic singing' face that I use when ever I sing a song to someone on my iPod and I'm not actually trying to sound good. After that part comes the chorus again, and I sing with her like the rest of the song. After that one comes That's What You Get and For a Pessient, I'm Pretty Optimistic. I sing those too.

They end, and she holds up a fist in the air, causing everyone to cheer. Damn, I love her so much! She's my idol, and when I get older I want to have a band like her. Ever since I was a little kid, I knew I wanted my career to be in music. Recording songs, having everyone know my name, and being able to do performances like this one, where no one cares about how I look, just how I sound and the fact that I'm actually standing in front of them. Performing on stage has to be so fun.

Hayley smiles. "Hey, New York! How's it goin'?" She says. We all scream in response. "I'll take that as good!" She says. The chords for Ignorance are played over and over again in the background as she talks.

"I hope y'all are havin' a good time!" More screams. "We are so honored to be here in front of you tonight! But we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the guys who support us, so everybody give it up for our record label, Fueled By Ramen!" She says, holding her hands out. The drummer bangs on the snare and symbol a few times for effect and everyone screams. She nods. "Awesome." She says.

"And for those of you who don't know..." She says, walking up to one of the speakers in the front and placing her foot on it. I grin. She does this for every concert. Or at least every one I've watched on Youtube. "For those in New York City who do not know..." Some girl behind us screams. "First of all, if you don't know and you're here I'll be very sad and disappointed. But just in case... just in case," She says, backing up and holding her hand in the air. "My friends in NYC..." More screams.

"WE!"

ARE!

PAAARAMOORE!" She yells into the mic. Everyone screams and yells super loud, me right along with them. Soul claps. "Woot!" He shouts with a fist pump. The drummer hits the symbol in four quarter notes and the opening chords to Ignorance are played once more. I scream and shake Soul back in forth by his shoulders. This is my favorite song by them. One of them, anyway.

"If I'm a bad person

You don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, a mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel?

Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life!" She jumps up and down and runs to the other end of the stage.

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs!

I don't wanna hear your pain!

Well you said it's all my fault, cause you know we're not the same!"

"NO!" Screams the crowd.

"We're not the same!"

"NO!"

"Oh, we're not

The same!

Yeah, the friends who stick together," She sings. On that line I swing my arm over Soul's shoulder.

"We wrote our names in blood!" I write out 'Soul" with my finger in the air. He laughs.

"But I guess you can't except that the change is good!

It's good!

It's goooood!" He sings that part with me, dragging out 'good' like in the song. I laugh.

"Well you treat me just like

Another stranger, well it's nice to meet you sir!" Head bang from Hayley.

"I guess I'll go!" Three more on 'guess I'll go.'

"I best be on my way out!" Head swishes from side to side.

Soul and I sing the rest of it together. _Yeah, he definately didn't memorize all of it, _I think to myself sarcastically with a smirk. After a few more songs, Hayley sits down on one of the speakers. "Geez, running around stage like this really makes a gal tired. Are you guys tired?" She asks, wiping sweat from her forehead. The crowd roars. "I guess not." She says with a laugh. "Well, I am, and that means my voice is tired, too. And this happens every concert. I sing my guts out with you guys, and then my voice just goes _fwaamp._" She says with a sound effect. "But I wake up in the morning and it's all okay. But, since I'm so tired, I'm gona need some help from one of you guys," She says. The crowd screams. I scream with them.

"So, how about we take..." She says, looking through the first couple of rows. I jump up and down, waving my hands in the air frantically, even though I know the chances of me getting up on stage are slim. But they're still there.

"Aha! I'd like you big security guards to let this-" she goes into an overly-fancy voice, "-bee-YOO-tiful young redhead up on stage with me." I scream as she looks straight at me and my face appears on the giant screen behind the band. The people next to me give me high fives and my jaw hangs open. She waves me over. "Come on, girly!" She says. I look at Soul, who's grinning. I press my lips to his quickly, squeal, and squeeze past the security guards. I run over to the right side of the stage, up the stairs, and over next to Hayley. I bounce in place to keep from exploding with excitement.

"What's your name, missy?" She asks. I grin from ear to ear as she holds the mic to me. "I'm Ginger!" I say into it. Hayley smiles. "Nice to meet you, Ginger! I'm Hayley!" She says. I nod. "I know!" I say. A man wearing all black brings me a mic of my own. I take it in my shaky hands. "And who was that lucky young man you were lip-locking with over there?" She asks, hand on hip. I grin even wider, if that's possible.

"That's my boyfriend, Soul!" I respond into the mic. I look over to him and see him smirking, arms crossed. He also appears on the screen, showing his sharp teeth to everyone in the crowd as he smiles. "Whoa, he's got some pointy teeth there, don't 'ee?" She says. I see Soul laugh on the screen. Then the camera flips back to me and Hayley. "Yeah, I know," I say. She laughs. "And where might you be from, Miss Ginger?" She asks. I look into the crowd. "I'm from Death City!" I shout, holding my fist up. Cheers erupt from the audience.

"Nice! And I'm guessing you must also attend the famous DWMA?" She asks. I nod. She smiles and my absolute, total, complete favorite song starts to be played by the band. I squeal, forgetting there's a mic next to my mouth. She laughs. "You like this song?" She asks. I nod again. "Shoosh yeah! I love all your songs!" I tell her. She laughs. "Then lets go!" She says. The band plays louder and Hayley starts to jump up and down. I jump with her.

"And the grass wasn't green enough here..." She starts. She points to me. "After watering it with my tears!" I sing in my best voice. She smiles and keeps pointing.

"I'm not sure

Where you went

Now we are

Just past tense!" I sing with her. She grabs my hand and twirls me around.

"Well the snakes, they're slithering in..." She starts for me.

"Chasing me to my end!" I finish. We continue to alternate lines.

"I can't say!"

"Where that is!"

"I'm running!" She says, looking at me.

"Again..." She says. The guitars play louder.

"And when I get there..." I sing. She joins me on, "It won't be far enough!"

"I'm a renegade, it's in my blood!" She sings.

"If I ever get there,

It won't be fast enough!

I'm a renegade, I always was!" I do a little air guitar solo along with the real one, fingering the notes as I do. Hayley grins and joins me. The rest of the song pretty much follows that sort of pattern, until the bridge comes. Hayley lowers her voice as the guitar plays slower.

"I'll keep running

I'll keep running

Again, keep running..." She holds out that note and walks over to me. She leans in close. "Go for it, sister." She says. I grin and take a deep breath.

"KEEP RUUNIIING!

RUUUNIIING!

RUUUNIIIING!" The crowd loses it as I belt out the high notes. Hayley joins me and we head bang together, singing at the top of our lungs.

"RUU-HUUUUN!

RUUUU-HUUUUN!

RUU-HUUUUN!" We shake our heads with the guitar.

"And when I get there,

It won't be far enough!

If ever I get there,

It won't be fast enough!

I'm a renegade, it's in my blood..." She gives me the last line.

"I'm a renegade, I always was." I finish. The crowd cheers and I jump and high five Hayley. She grins and I wrap my arms around her and hug her. She laughs as I let her go.

"Thank you so much, Hayley! I want to be just like you when I get older! You're my idol! I wish I could be famous like you!" I ramble. She pats me on the shoulder. "With that voice, I have no doubt you will." She says. She leans in and says something in my ear. I listen to her words carefully and nod. She pulls back and grins. "Now you go back to that albino shark tooth of yours." She says. I laugh and nod. Hayley turns to the audience and holds up the mic to her mouth. "Y'all please give it up for Ginger, all the way from DEATH CITY!" She shouts. The crowd cheers. I grin and thank her one last time.

I run off the stage back to my seat. A bunch of people high five me and compliment me. I seriously cannot believe this just happened. I've been dreaming of this since I was six. And now I'm actually living it!

"Nice job up there, Ginge." Soul says when I'm one person away from him. I nod and squeeze past that person. I finally reach my seat and high five yet another Paramore fan.

"So what did she-" He starts, but I cut him off, pressing my mouth to his. He smiles through my embrace and kisses me back sweetly, wrapping his arms around me. I hang mine around his neck. The people around us whistle. He hugs me tighter and I feel a burst of electricity flow through me like always, but it seems to be magnified. I fall even deeper iin love with him, if that's even possible. I pull away and smile, resting my head on his chest.

"Thanks for bringing me. This has been the best Valetines day ever, and I'm so glad I could spend it with you. I love you, Soul." I say, squeezing my eyes shut and feeling his warmth. He nuzzles his forehead into my hair and kisses me on the back of my head. "Aww, would you look at that. Young love," Hayley says from the stage in a sing-songy voice.

The rest of the concert is pretty much awesome. Soul and I walk out of the main arena of the stadium and make our way down the hallway that stretches around the perimeter of it. I lean my head against his shoulder and swing his hand back and forth. He swings it with me, and we're just about to get a souvenir when someone taps me on the back. I turn around to see three teenagers, two girls and one guy, the guy holding a camera.

"Hi, Ginger!" The shorter girl says, her brown hair swishing with excitement. Omiglob, complete strangers know my name! Wait, that's actually kind of creepy...

"Oh, umm, hey." I say back cooly. Soul squeezes my hand. I look at him and he smiles. I would smile back, but I'm already smiling. The taller blonde one squeals and claps her hands. "OMG, you were amazing! Can we get a picture with you?" She asks. I'm shocked. "Uh, me?" I ask. The guy nods, his black hair getting in his eyes. He looks up at it and blows it out of his face.

"Yup. So that when you get famous or whatever we can say we already knew you! Well, sort of..." He adds. I shrug and look at Soul. "Why not?" I say. He smiles and the girls squee and run over to us. The blonde one stands next to me and the brunette next to Soul. The guy snaps first a good picture, then tells us to make silly poses. The brunette crosses her eyes, the blonde squishes her cheeks forward, Soul takes his finger and sticks it in his mouth to stretch out his right cheek, showing his sharp teeth, and I stick my tongue out, scrunch my nose up, and put my hand in the 'rock and roll' sign.

He clicks a button and smiles. "Alright, that's it!" He says, sticking the camera in his sweatshirt pocket. the girls squeal again and jump towards him. They start to run away, excitement in their eyes. "Thank yooouu!" The blonde one says as she over her shoulder. laugh.

"Check it out, Soul! We're famous!" I say. He laughs and pays for the two Paramore shirts. The guy behind the counter slips them into a bag and hands it to Soul. He takes it and grabs my hand again. We make our way to the front door, stopping for two more concert goers wanting pictures. We walk out, laughing our heads off.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!" I say, gasping for breath. Soul stops to try and catch his. "I can't...believe... we just took a picture with..." He says, but he explodes laughing again. We were approached by a guy in a Pedobear costume, begging for a picture. Of course, we said yes. Luckily, the camera the guy taking the picture had was the kind that printed the picture immediately, so we got two of the three he took.

After we laugh our asses off, we walk back to the motorcycle, which is parked on the edge of a street, which is empty except for us. Luckily, it's still there. Soul places the bag into the seat compartment, turns the bike on with the key, and pats the space behind him. I smile and am about to jump up with him when someone slaps their hand over my mouth and another around my... erm, chest... dragging me into the shadows with them.

My eyes widen. _Shit, not again! _I think to myself. The person laughs. It's obviously a guy, considering the way he's holding me. Soul jumps off the bike, not bothering to turn it back off or lock it up. I scream through the persons hand. I kick the person in the groin and he releases me, falling to the ground. "Mommy...!" He mutters in a squeaky voice. I smirk.

"Nice try, jackass, but I ain't lettin' you take me that easy, you freakin' pervert!" I say. Soul runs up next to me. "Damnit, why are you always getting kidnapped?!" He asks. I shrug. "I dunno." I respond. He frowns. He opens his mouth to give a smartass response, but I hear something behind me. I whip around, throwing a fist in that direction. The person behind me dodges, wearing the same mask as the guy from before. They then grab my fist out of the air, twist it, and kick my ankles, causing me to fall over. I jump back up and grunt angrily.

"Ugh, I am so SICK and TIRED of having you DICKHEADS always coming AFTER ME!" I scream, throwing a punch with every word I yell. The person gets hit with the last two, but they don't seem to be that injured. I duck as they swing a metal bar at me. But I move to abruptly and I fall to the ground. The person swings again and I shut my eyes. I hear a loud clang of metal on metal. I open my eyes and see a red and black zig zag pattern in front of my face. I look up and see Soul, his arm a scythe, standing in front of me.

"Get your ass up!" He yells. I nod and push myself off the ground. I look around frantically for something to fight with, considering the other guy has gotten up and there are two more Soul's holding off. I see a baseball bat laying against a wall. I run over and grab it. I run back to Soul and he grunts as the second one pushes against his blade.

"Give it up, kid! You're outnumbered! Step aside and give us the girl!" She yells. I recognize her voice as the girl from the van. "Nngh... No! You're not getting anyone, ya hear me, bitch?" He yells back, pushing her away. She falls, but another runs at him. I scream and swing the bat with all my strength. It collides with the guys face (I can tell it's a guy because he yelled as he ran at Soul, too) and he falls back, his face covered in blood. I'm pretty sure I broke it.

I run at the last one (a girl a believe; he hair is hanging out of her mask) and yell in anger. "DAMN IIIITT! WHY-IS-IT-THAT-EVERY-TIME-I'M-HAVING-FUN-YOU-HAVE-TO-GO-AND-SCREW-THINGS-UUUUP!" I scream, swinging with every word. She gets knocked unconscious.

"Shit... Ally! Get up!" The first girl yells. Now I know at least one of their names. Soul swings his blade at another one of them, but he ducks, the blade so close to his face his mask gets knocked off. I recognize his blue eyes immediately. I growl, but the other guy swings his foot and it collides with my stomach, making me hack up a bit of blood. I swing the bat at him and he ducks. When he straightens up, my fist collides with his face.

"THIS. ENDS. NOW!" The first girl shouts. Soul and I turn toward her. She holds a pistol, aimed at my head. I don't move a muscle. "This is a real, bullet-shooting gun, you know! Not like those prissy wavelength guns that Shinigami freak has! This can kill you with one shot, and I will take it!" She shouts. "Drop the bat!" She adds. I do as she says and hold my hands up. Soul looks at me, a terrified look on his face that says, "Please tell me you have a plan and you didn't seriously just surrender."

But I don't have a plan, and I did surrender. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll shoot. The guy who I kicked earlier walks up behind me and pulls my hand behind my back as the remaining guy lifts up the girl whose name is Ally and carries her into the black van from the last time they tried this. "Ginger! No! Don't go with them!" Soul shouts at me, taking a step towards em and the guy. But the girl holds the gun to my head. "Make one more move and I'll kill you both!" She says, her voice low and threatening. I turn to Soul and smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." I assure him, even though I don't know whether I can keep that promise.

**AN: Okay, I have pretty much nothing to say so I'm just gonna let the characters talk about the chapter.**

**Ginger: O.O**

**Soul: Uh, Ginger?**

**Ginger: O.O**

**Mem: You okay?**

**Ginger: e.o *****twitch, twitch***

******Tommi: Hey, girly, I'm sure that-**

******Ginger: WHAT THE FREAKING F*** IS YOUR F***ING PROBLEM YOU DUMB PIECES OF F*** WHY THE F*** WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF HAVING ME F***ING KIDNAPPED AND ALMOST F***ING KILLED, YOU F***ING ASSHOLES! I HATE YOU WRITERS SO F***ING MUCH! WHAT THE F***?!**

******Alex: Jesus Christ, Ginger...**

******Mem: I think we should leave her before she kills one of us.**

******Tommi: Yeah, that would probably be a good idea...**

******All but Ginger: *Silently tip-toe out of the room***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hahaha, how's it goin', bros? My name is THE REEEEAAALL GINGER! Lol, Pewdie is just... epic. Mere words can't describe the awesomeness that is Pewdiepie. Well, I had this crazy idea so I'm gonna write it down and leave you all in suspense as to what's up with Gingey! Read and Review, guys! Hope you like this chapter! It's in Tommi's POV, btw!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blue Spikes and White Stripes**

I shift from side to side as four eyes stare at me uncomfortably. I sit on my hands awkwardly, waiting for them to say something. I get tired of waiting after a while though.

"Umm, can I help-"

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing at our school?" The blue haired one asks, cutting me off.

"My name's-"

"I don't believe father told me about any new students. Then again he barely tells me anything..." The one with three horizontal white stripes in his jet black hair adds.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"And what's with your eyes? They're so big! Of course, not bigger than me! I'm the biggest guy around!" The blue one says. _Definitely have the biggest mouth, _I think to myself.

"Yeah, I get that a lot-"

"And that disgusting blue stripe! Ugh, it makes your hair so unbalanced!" The other cries. I frown.

"You got a problem with my stripe, hon? Tell it to my-"

"It matches my hair! Kind of..." The blue one says.

"And you haven't told us who you are yet," Stripey says, his golden eyes staring at me. I clench my fists.

"Yeah, talk for my sake!" The blue one says, leaning his elbow on the lunch table. I open my mouth to say something, but the blue one cuts me off again. "Oh, and I say 'my sake' because I going to surpass-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK, DAMNIT!" I scream standing up. They close their mouths quickly. "Thank you!" I sit back down and fold my hands in my lap politely. "My name's Tommi. I'm new here, and I'm Alex's partner. My eyes are big because they just are, and I was born with this stripe. I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes. I was born this way, so deal with it!" I say, quoting Lady Gaga. I do that a lot. Quoting songs and such. I'm not as into music as Ginger is, but I still love it. I play bass guitar. Back when we lived next door to each other, we even had a band. Me on bass, Ginger on electric, and Mem on drums. Ginger lost her guitar in the fire her dad started, though.

"I think that's a song..." The blue one mumbles. I roll my eyes. "So who are you two supposed to be?" I ask them. Stripey sits up straight and smoothes down his shirt. "I am Death the Kid, Shinigami's son. This idiot here is Black Star, the most arrogant kid in the school. Oh, and you can just call me Kid." He responds all proper-like. I nod. "Nice to meet you." I say. He holds out his hand. I shake it and start on my lunch.

After I'm about halfway through my sandwich when I notice both of them staring at me. I look up, mid-bite. "Need anything else?" I ask. They shake their heads as I swallow. Then I notice where they're staring. I follow their gaze and shriek.

"QUIT STARING AT MY BOOBS, YOU PERVY WEIRDOS!" I shout, covering my chest with my arms. They keep staring, though. "She's definitely got a nice rack..." Black Star mutters to Kid. He nods. "Yes, quite symmetrical indeed." He responds. I slap both of them. "I SAID, CUT IT OUT!" I yell. They rub their cheeks, Black Star muttering something I can't hear.

"Sorry, but it's hard not to. They're rather large." Kid says. I growl. They back off. I yank my sweatshirt over my chest and zip it up. Jeez, people at this place are so perverted. And gross. Why is is that almost every guy I meet always ends up staring at my boobs?

"Can you leave now? I kind of need to talk to Alex alone." I say, annoyed. They nod and walk away. Right on cue, Alex plops down next to me. He takes a big bite of his sandwich.

"Yo." He says after swallowing. I take a bite of my sandwich as well. "What was up with those idiots?" He asks. I shake my head. "Don't ask..." I respond. I take a big gulp of water and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

He shrugs. "So when are we gonna do our first mission?" He asks after a while. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait a bit longer. We haven't even fought together yet." I answer. He grumbles a bit and takes another bite. "What?" I ask, getting a bit defensive.

"It's just that you seem like you don't really want to. Crystal always went on missions with me..." He adds softly at the end. I frown. "Look, would you rather have that witch girl Crystal as a partner or me?" I say angrily. He grumbles again. "You don't even know if you're a weapon or not." He adds. It's true, I might be a weapon. So far, everyone in my family is a weapon. And I mean EVERYONE. I just think it's weird for me to be a meister when everyone else in my family isn't.

"So! I would know if you were better at explaining!" I retort. Alex tried to tell me how to transform, but it didn't really make that much sense. Scratch that, it made no sense whatsoever. He mumbles something I can't make out and keeps eating.

"Ugh... maybe I could ask some other weapon?" I think aloud. He shrugs again. I frown. "Wow, SO helpful." I say sarcastically. He shrugs yet again. I sigh.

"You know what?" I say, slamming my hands on the table. Alex looks to me expectantly. "After lunch, let's go choose a mission ad I'll show you I can fight!" I say. He nods. "Sounds bearable." He says. I smile. "You'll see!" I tell him.

* * *

"Hey! You!" I shout at the ugly, torn up, _thing _standing a ways down the empty street. It turns to me and licks it's lips. "_Yummy, human sooouul!" _It rasps. I smirk. "Sorry, bub, but I think I'm the one who'll be eating your soul!" Alex shouts from behind me. The thing smiles, or at least I think it does, considering its mouth is on the side of its head. It has skin dangling from his chin, arms, and legs. It's honestly the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I shrug the thought off and hold my hand out to Alex. He transforms and I catch hi in the air, just barely getting a firm grip on his smooth leather handle. We matched soul wavelengths pretty easily, with Ginger guiding us. Man, I wish she knew how to transform. Then I'd actually know whether I'm a weapon or not.

"Now come here so I can get this over with!" I shout at it. It growls and runs towards me. I'm taken aback for a second, but then I recover and duck below its arm. The flesh hanging from it has hardened and is now a greenish, rotten, blade. I swallow deeply. _Eww, this is sooo gross, _I think.

I give Alex a little spin. I need to show him I can fight. I'm nowhere near as flexible or agile or... well, anything as Ginger, but I know I can do this. She's awesome. I came to this school because of her, because I want to be like her. Secretly, she's my idol. And my best friend. Mem, too. Except I'll pass on the emo stuff. I've seen Ginger in action, and it was the most amazing thing I've ever sen in my life.

Gaah, I need to focus! I push Ginger farther back into my mind and focus on the moldy, fleshy corpse standing in front of me. I hook Alex around it's legs and yank it to the ground. I try to remember what Mr. McAllister had said that one day I stayed over at their house for a sleepover and got to watch one of their training sessions. Damn, what was it?

I bring my foot down on the guys stomach. He gasps, then grabs my foot, taking a bite out of my ankle. I shriek and shake him off. Red teeth marks lines make a circle on my ankle. "EWW! EW-EW-EW-EW-EW-EW-EW-EW! IT BIT ME!" I scream, stomping on its face repeatedly. It jumps up and lunges at me. I duck and whip around. It rolls to a standing position and comes at me again. With one swing of Alex, its head is chopped off and seems to unravel itself. A red blob floats in front of me, a beehive type pattern partially covering it in patches. I take it in my hands and stare at it with wide eyes.

"Whoa..." I utter to myself, forgetting about Alex. Someones hand reaches in between me and the strange red blob and snaps. I blink a few times. "Huh?" I say quietly. Alex snaps again. He takes the blob out of my hand and slides it in his mouth. After chewing for a bit, he swallows and lets out a breath. My mouth hangs open in shock. "Did you just... eat it?" I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Yeah, I'm kind of supposed to, smart one." He says. My jaw lowers even farther to the ground.

"Buh...buh... b-buh..." I mutter. He slaps my mouth shut. "You're gonna catch flies. That was the soul, dumbass. You do the work, I get the soul, we get one point closer to me being a death weapon. Comprende?" He asks, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away. I shake my head. This shit is way too crazy for me. I facepalm and run after him.

"Hey! Wait up! You can't get back home without me, remember?" I yell at him. He waves over his shoulder. I frown and catch up. I breath heavily when I get close enough to him to walk. "So? How was I? Do you think I can fight now?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Well, you did win, but that was the easiest one they had. You weren't that bad, but you could definitely use improvement." He says. I sigh.

"You know what? Screw it. I don't even care. I'm your partner, and you're gonna have to just deal with it." I say. He laughs. "I'll try my best." He says, his dark brown hair falling over his eyes.

**AN: Okay, kiddies! I'm writing as fast as I can, so I have two (possibly three) chapters out in one day! Yeesh, I need a life... My sister laughs at me all the time. I showed her my SEVENTY THREE FRIGGIN' REVIEWS on The New Coolest Kid In School, and she said, "Wow! I didn't know you had that many nerd friends!" So now you all are my nerd friends, and I am your nerd leader. BOW DOWN TO ME, MINIONS! Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Black Star...**

**Tommi: Yay! My first Soul!**

**Alex: It wasn't that special...**

**Ginger: Congratz, guys! Nice job out there, Tommi!**

**Tommi: Thanks, Ginge!**

**Soul: Geez, you guys are acting like everything's perfectly fine and dandy and Ginger not, I don't know, CAPTURED BY WITCHES.**

**Ginger: *Shrug* This chapter was ****about them, not me. And I have no idea what's going to happen. **

**Mem: Well, we're about to find out, next chapter's coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO. Sorry I'm like, sooper bored and out of words to write in the author's note, so I think I'm just gonna start the story now. Oh, and in the middle the chapter switches to third person past tense, i needed to portray the scene in that POV, but it didn;t sound right in present tense. Just a warning. Read and Review, pweeze!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Kid: MAKE. IT. EIGHT.): Not My Fault, But Maybe It Is**

"You WHAT?!" Mem exclaims. Her hands fly to her head and she clenches a bunch of hair up in her fist. "They jumped us! I tried to stop them, but they had a gun at her head!" I explain. Maka is speechless. Mem bangs her fist against the wall.

"Crud! This is soo bad! Do you know what Jimmi's gonna do when he hears this? And how the hell are we going to get her out of there?" She says. She plops down on the couch.

"I really am sorry." I mutter. I can't think of anything else to say. Mem stares at me, fire in her dark hazel eyes. "I know damn well you're sorry! But being sorry isn't going to get my best friend back!" She yells at me. "I tried my hardest to stop them." I say. I look down at my feet. Suddenly, she's right in front of me and she grabs my hair, yanking my head up so I'm facing her. She pins me against a wall.

"I should kill you right now. You could have tried harder. I know you could of!" She says through clenched teeth. "You're supposed to be part of the most powerful weapon-meister pairing at the DWMA, and you couldn't even hold off four witches! You're pathetic!" She screams at me, tears running down her cheeks. I consider saying something, but decide against it. Bad idea.

"Say something, you dick!" She screams, slapping my across the face. "I... I know. But they were going to kill her if I even took a step closer." I tell her. She screams in frustration and leans her head against my chest, sobbing. I look up at Maka frantically, trying to send her a mental message that says, "Get her off of me!" But she just shrugs.

I look back down at Mem. Her cries are loud and they sound like half crying, half screaming. I pat her back awkwardly. After a while, she stands up straight and sniffs. She steps back. "You should go. Jimmi will be home soon. I don't want you to be here when I tell him. You could get hurt." She says. I nod. I walk out the front door with Maka, knowing that I shouldn't ask about how we could get hurt.

When we walk into the hall, I see Jimmi walking down the hall, carrying a few bags of groceries. "Oh, hey guys! How was the concert, Soul?" He asks cheerily. Maka smiles at him and nudges me with her elbow. "Uh, it was good." I lie. I should let Mem tell him. He smiles. "You know, Ginger really loves you. She writes songs about you and everything. You should hear them, they're amazing." He says. "I'm glad she has you making her so happy." He adds. I smile. She writes songs about me? Wow. But now I feel even worse about letting her get captured.

He says goodbye and Maka and I continue back to our dorm. "Geez, Soul. I didn't know you had girls writing songs for you." Maka says, trying to change the subject. I shrug. "I didn't either." I say. She tugs at her pigtails. "Umm, so other than... you know... how was the concert?" She asks.

"It was cool. Ginger got on stage, I got called a shark-toothed albino by a famous singer, and we got a picture with Pedobear." I tell her she snickers. "Pedobear?" She asks. "Don't ask." I reply. She nods.

By now, we're inside our dorm and we're just standing by the door, talking. Maka yawns. "Well, we should get some sleep. Night." She says. I nod and walk to my room.

After changing into a random t-shirt and shorts, I'm lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't believe I let them get away. What if Mem is right? Maybe I could have stopped them. Like she said, I'm part of the best meister-weapon pairing at the Academy. I should have been able to stop them from getting away. But I couldn't, and now I might never see her again.

* * *

I stare at the white wall in front of me. It stares back. I sit in the middle of a giant, cushioned box. The walls are covered in padding and I'm sitting with my legs crossed on the floor. There's nothing to do. Nothing I can do. So I do the only thing I know how to do.

"I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls

And in the halls there're

People lookin' through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be..." I sing softly to myself. Why does that first verse describe my situation exactly? I sigh. I fall back onto the squishy floor and shut my eyes. I think of Soul. Jimmi. Mem. Ollie. Tommi. All of them may be gone forever.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper softly. I know they won't hear it, but it's worth a try. My eyes flood with tears and I curl up into a ball, my yellow skinny jeans getting wet with them. I cry and cry for a really long time, muffling my sobs with my hand. If I get too loud, they'll come and check on me. And I want every part of them as far away from me as possible.

Even though I'm staying fairly quiet, I hear a door open and someone knocking on it. I sit up and wipe my eyes, facing away from the person. "Excuse me? Our leader would like to talk to you." He says. I don't respond. He walks over to me. "I need you to get up for me. Now." He says, reaching for my shoulder. In one swift movement, my hand flies up and smacks his away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I say sternly through clenched teeth. He ignores me and tries to pull me up by my arm. I bite his hand so fiercely I can taste blood. He yells and slaps me really hard, his nails catching my cheek. "Uhngh!" I gasp. My hand flies to my bleeding cheek.

"George! Don't hurt it! You're going to ruin the test subject!" Another person behind him yells. I hate that. How they call me 'It' and 'Test subject.' Like I'm not even a person. It's totally not cool.

"Now, come on, Ginger. We just want to ask a few questions." The second one says as the man I assume to be George walks out, mumbling angrily. I stand up reluctantly and walk out into the hall. I hold my hands out to him. He puts these futuristic handcuffs on me that have various lights and lasers that keep me from using my hands rather than just plain metal. He also snaps a small metal collar with a blinking green light around my neck. They make me feel like I'm in a science fiction movie.

"Ah, Ginger, my dear. How are you doing?" The woman I assume to be in charge of everything says to me once we get to this room. She sits on a big grand chair in the middle of a fancy room.

I don't respond. How the hell does she think I'm doing?

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that!" She says. I can't help but notice she has eyes like a lioness. Her pupils are just slits and are surrounded by a golden eye color. I frown, but still don't respond.

"Now, now. I have someone here that you may want to talk to. But I can't let you see them unless you answer some questions. I snap to attention. "Who? Who do you have? Where are they?" I shout, looking around. She snaps her fingers and reveals a bed with somebody on it. They seem to be unconscious. My eyes widen as I recognize the face.

"Soul! Soul, can you hear me? Soul!" I shout, running towards the bed. The collar around my neck sends an electric shock through my body so powerful that I scream and fall to the ground.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" I shout at the lady. She laughs. "Oh, he's fine, honey! He's just sleeping. He was exhausted from the trip here, and he just passed out on the bed!" She says.

"What do you want?" I growl, still on the floor. She smiles.

"I wanted to let you know the situation you're in." She says.

"As you can see, you are not in a very good position. You shall not disobey the rules for any reason. We will be running tests on you daily, to learn more about your physical and mental ability. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, though. If you are good, I will upgrade you from the solitary confinement room to a bedroom similar to your own. But only if you cooperate. Understand?" She says. I nod, eager to get a hold of Soul. She then asks me a bunch of questions. I answer them honestly.

Finally, she lets me speak to Soul. She and everyone else step out of the room to give us some "privacy," but I know they're listening to every word I say. I saw all the cameras around the room. I kneel next to Soul's bed. I try to shake him awake, but when I do he feels strange, as if he's not even here. It must be some sort of trick. I shake him awake anyway and pray he'll know what to do.

* * *

Soul awoke to someone shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, looking around. No one was there but him. He laid down again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Soul! Omiglob, I miss you so much!" Ginger's voice cried. Soul's eyes widened. He looked around again, hoping to see his lost lover standing next to his bed. Yet he couldn't see anything. He shook his head and laid back down.

"Wait, you can't see me, can you?" Gingers voice asked. He ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. But the second he closed his eyes, he saw her. She still wore the same attire as she wore to the concert, her eyes wet with tears and smeared eyeliner. He opened his eyes again, but he saw nothing. He closed his eyes once again to see if he could find her again.

"Ginger. I'm here. Please tell me you're okay." He whispered into the darkness. Once his eyes were closed, the same scenery was in front of him. He looked around. He was in a room that looks like one of a throne room in an old castle.

"I know you are. Now listen, I don't have much time. Watch what you say, they're listening." She said, her voice calm and soft. He nodded and did as she said.

"I need you to call Hayley. You remember her, right? My friend from middle school?" She asked, her eyes pleading. He was confused. Did she mean Hayley from the concert? As in Hayley Williams?

"Yeah, why do you need me to call her?" He said anyway. She smiled. "I need her to tell her that I won't be able to come to her sleepover party this weekend. Tell her I'm really sorry, but I won't be bringing the mashed potatoes. She's gong to have to make them herself." She said. Now he was even more confused. That hardly mattered in this situation. But he smiled.

"Alright. I'll be sure to get the word to her." He said. She smiled back at him. "Great. Her number is in the bag with the t-shirts, you can use it to call her cellphone." She explained. He nodded.

"I will." He said. She then wrapped him in an embrace. He kissed her passionately. She pulled back and smiled. "I will see you soon, I promise." She said softly to him. His hand hung on her jaw as he slowly faded out of the scene. He smiled to himself and sat in his bed, wondering how she managed to contact him.

* * *

The witch rolls her eyes at me as she sashays back into the room. "What a waste. All that time with him and you decided to use it to tell him you won't be bringing mashed potatoes to the party. How sad." She says. She waves me off. I frown like I feel bad about using it so stupidly. The man leads me back to the white room. I grunt slightly as he shoves me forward and out of the room. He leads me-or pushes me, rather- down the hall.

"There you go. Have fun, hahaha..." He says as he slams the door. Only from the inside, it looks like a rectangle cut out of the wall. I sigh and make my way back to the middle of the room. I rub my wrists. The hand cuffs were tight, and even though they weren't metal, they still scratched up my wrists. I lay down in my new outfit, a blue-green dress that goes down to about mid thigh and is made of what feels like paper, like the ones they use for patients at hospitals. But way worse. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep. According to the various chatter I heard in the halls on the way back to my room, I'm going to be in a bunch of tests tomorrow.

**AN: Okay, I know this chapter's kind of cheesy, but cheesyness ****can be good sometimes! Right? Right?! Aww, who am I kidding. But you guys are going to have to deal with it. So ha.**

**Next chapter should be coming, maybe tomorrow at the latest, but you guys know how bad I am at estimating. So hope you can stand to wait. Oh, well. I do NOT own Soul Eater, by the way! I always forget the disclaimer, but I remembered this time! Muahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey-o! Wussup? New chappy, not much to say, too lazy to think of something, now you read. Review chapters of mine, you will. (Lolz, like my Yoda impression?)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Kid: Perfect!): I Am NOT a Rat, And I Will NOT Run a Maze**

"No." I say, crossing my arms and closing my eyes stubbornly. "I said, you may begin. Now go." The voice on the loud speaker, the lady from before, says. "I said no, ya nitwit!" I shout back at her. She sighs. I tug at the collar around my neck and it beeps quietly.

"Alright, have it your way." She says. I feel an electric shock run through my body. I scream and drop to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" I cry, curling up into a ball as another painful wave rings through my body. "The collar around your neck can send electric waves throughout your body. If you don't start, I will continue to shock you. Now go through the maze." She cackles. I grumble and stand up. I run too slowly, and I'm shocked again. This time I keep my balance and I sprint through the maze, tears in my eyes. The walls are thin and gray. I seriously hate mazes. I come to dead end. Another shock. I shriek.

"I'm running! Why did you still shock me?!" I cry, running out of the dead end and coming to yet another. I'm shocked again. "Oh, you'll be electrocuted whenever you come to a dead end." She explains. I growl and keep running.

After six more dead ends and six more shocks, I finally reach the exit. I collapse, panting and lying on my stomach, my arms and legs sprawled out on the floor. My face dripping with sweat, I gasp for breath. The head lady walks up to me and slowly applauds. I realize I don't even know her name.

"Great. In only two minutes forty-three seconds! Outstanding!" She says. She bends down and picks up my chin. I growl at her. "Now, now. No need for that." She says to me softly. She stands up straight. "Hey! Switch the maze up! Now!" She calls to a lady in a white lab coat. She nods and runs away to a control booth. The woman turns bak to me. "Get up. You're going again." She says. I groan and scramble into a standing position so as not to be shocked again.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the phone asks. "Hey! Umm, I know this might sound weird, but do you remember Ginger? She was at your concert the other night, and apparently she wanted to tell you something..." I say, sticking my hand in my pocket.

"Yeah, right. This doesn't sound like her." The voice says. I sigh. "This is Soul. Her shark-toothed boyfriend?" I say. For some reason, even saying the word 'boyfriend' sounds weird. It shouldn't be, Ginger says it all the time. Hayley laughs. "Ah, sorry, man. Haha, it's hard to tell the people I know from the random fans, ya know?" She says. I force a laugh.

"Yeah, well we kind of have a problem." I tell her. She doesn't respond. I continue. "Ginger was captured. By witches, I think. It's complicated, but she found a way to contact me. She said to call you. Something about mashed potatoes...?" I say, trying to remember what Ginger said. After a while of thinking, I assumed it was some kind of code. I couldn't figure out what it meant, so I decided to call Hayley to see what she thought, seeing as Ginger asked me to in the first place.

"Tell me what happened." She responds in a more serious tone.

* * *

"Agh!" I exclaim, dashing out of the ninth maze I've run through. My legs wobble slightly as I struggle to stay standing up. A man walks up to me and attaches the handcuffs. I'm escorted to a big room, like a gym, with nothing in it except a small booth with four chairs. It's surrounded by what looks like bulletproof glass.

"Umm, Miss Mirielle?" A small timid voice asks from behind me. I turn around and see the guy who lead me here. He has glasses and is wearing a lab coat, just like the lady, who is probably Mirielle. She sits down in one of the middle chairs at the table and the man follows her, along with one other man and a womb, all with clipboards. After my collar and handcuffs are removed and the doors are locked, the man leans over to whisper something to Mirielle. She nods and takes a small microphone.

"Alright, now we're going to need you to show us how much control you have over the demon powers. I'm going to need you to summon it, okay?" She says, her voice ringing out through the big room. It echoes. I nod, even though on the inside I'm rolling my eyes. She actually thinks I'm going to show her the powers or whatever? Yeah, right. Screw that, I'm just gonna mess with her.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I bring my hands up next to my head like ears. Mirielle starts tapping her foot. "Hurry it up. We only have so much time." She says impatiently. I hold out a finger to her. "Wait, hold on a sec... I can feel it coming..." I say, keeping my eyes closed. I bring my hand back to my head, inhale, hold it for about five seconds, and...

Start Caramelldansen.

My hips swish back and forth and my fingerips bend to the rhythm of the song playing in my head. I smily broadly and squeeze my eyes shut happily. Mirielle growls and slams her hands on the table. "I don't have time for games! Can you or can you not summon the demon power?!" She yells at me. I continue to dance as I open my eyes.

"Silly, that's what I'm doing!" I say cheerily. She slams her clipboard on the table, screams in frustration, and storms out the door. "Get the equipment ready! Now!" She shrieks, slamming the door behind her. Four or five people scurry out ofter her, and two run to me to put my handcuffs and collar on. I smirk as they lead me to another room. _This could actually be fun, _I think to myself. Boy, am I wrong about that.

The man lays me down on one of those metal slabs that you see in the movies, you know, the ones where the hero gets bolted down an almost split in half by a laser? Luckily, I don't see any lasers anywhere. My hands an feet are attached to the bed by some cuffs, and I laugh over-confidently.

"What now? You can't make me do anything, so why even bother?" I say. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Mirielle steps up to me, holding a needle full of a strange yellow substance. It seems almost... alive. She grins evilly.

"Oh, can't I?" She says, her voice low and threatening. I start to lose some confidence. She holds the needle right next to my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut as the needle pierces my skin. It's actually not that bad. That is, until she pulls the needle back out.

I scream a high pitched, blood-curdling scream. It feels like fire is burning through my body, frying my insides. I shriek and thrash and curse, but the pain just intensifies. I can feel my heart beat, beating so hard it feels like it's going to break through my chest. But beside the pain, I also feel an incredible power. I continue to flail about until the cuffs holding me down creak and eventually break. Mirielle cackles insanely.

I fall to the floor and scream until my voice goes hoarse. I crawl up to Mirielle and tug on her lab coat. "What did you do to me...?" I rasp, my voice sore. She laughs maniacally and pulls me up by my hair. I grunt.

"I implanted a lost soul in your body. One that will do whatever I say!" She exclaims. Her eyes are more fierce and golden than ever. Green speckles dot her eye color as she stares at me triumphantly. I feel a single tear run down my cheek. It seems to burn through my skin.

Mirielle drops me to the ground. I sob really hard, but my voice is gone and nothing comes out. I start to feel dizzy when I try to stand up, and my vision slowly fades to blackness.

* * *

_Hello._

Huh? Who's there?

_It's me. Don't you remember?_

Remember what? Who is this? And why are you in my head?

_I'm the lost soul the lioness put in your body. My name is Kana._

Oh. Nice to meet you, Kana. I'm Ginger.

_Yes I know. All your knowledge is available to me now. _

So... you know everything I know?

_That's one way to put it, yes._

Did you have a body before you came into mine?

_Yes, but I was killed in a car accident when I was nine years old. My soul was captured and kept here so that they could control you if necessary._

That sucks. So you're going to do anything they want you to?

_I'm afraid so. You are my host body. I have control over all of you._

Even the demon blood?

_Yes._

No. This isn't right... what if you don't do what they say?

_Then they will kill both of us._

How do I know this is all true?

_You will see. I can control __everything. Your thoughts, your actions, your words. Everything._

Is it still possible for me to regain control?

_Only if I allow you to._

Geez, this is insane.

_This world is insane. Only some don't realize their insanity until it's too late._

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

_I don't know. I read it somewhere while I was still alive._

Haha. You're pretty cool, Kana. You know, besides the whole controlling part.

_Really? When I was still in my own body, no one liked me. They called me names and hurt me._

Yes, really. I mean, if there's someone else inside me, I might as well make friends with them. It would suck to have your worst enemy inside your brain, right?

_I guess that would, umm... suck, was it?_

Yeah. And, maybe we can figure a way out of this. If you hate me, I wouldn't be able to convince you to do anything.

_But if we do find a way to get me out of your body, where will I go?_

I read in a manga book once that a character took over someone else's body. When they got him out, they put him in a stuffed lion. Maybe we could try something like that?

_Maybe._

Cool.

_Yes, umm, cool...?_

Yup. What, you don't usually talk casual like this?

_I was raised with proper grammar and communication skills. My family was rich and I was __home schooled for the last four years of my life due to the bullying and all._

Oh. I've always wondered what it would be like to be rich. It sounds pretty cool.

_It's not all that special. I believe I must go, you're being tested again shortly._

Ugh, I much prefer talking to you than taking these dumb tests.

_Farewell for now._

Later.

**AN: Okay, so I was reading Bleach and I kinda-sorta had this idea to have a little Kon of my own! Mostly because I love him so much, he's so funny! I changed it up a little bit, like two souls in one body at the same time instead of Ginger getting kicked out of her own body. Oh, well.**

**Ginger: This is getting really weird.**

**Soul: You're telling me.**

**Kana: Who are these strange people, Ginger?**

**Ginger: Oh, welcome to the author's note, Kana! These are the main characters in the story. Soul, Mem, Alex, and Tommi.**

**Soul: 'Sup?**

**Mem: Hey-o!**

**Alex: Yo.**

**Tommi: Hi! Nice to meet you!**

**Kana: Is it bad that I only understood one of those greetings?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for late posts, had a ton of stuff to do. But I'm back now! Yay! So just in case you didn't know, I made an Adventure Time fanfiction recently! Check it out plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Texting Really can be Productive!**

"Are you alright?" Kana asks me. I nod, wincing as a sharp pain runs through my right arm. I was running through another maze, when I tripped and fell. I had put my arm out to break my fall, but instead I hurt it pretty badly. I feel an electric shock and shriek.

"I'm getting up, alright?" I shout to Mirielle, who is no doubt enjoying this. I stand up and continue down the long gray corridor. I make a right and wipe some sweat off my forehead. I've gotten pretty good at these mazes. If I forget about the whole reason I'm running them, they can actually be kinda fun. I still have a thing against mazes though.

"Kana! I going to need you to get my arm, okay?" I say to her softly. "Alright! Give me a moment!" She responds. I feel my arm lose most of the pain as Kana takes control of it. She wiggles it around to make sure it's working fine.

"Alright, now let's go!" I say as I turn another corner. I see a low wall up ahead, bocking my path. As I got better at the mazes, the scientists added in obstacles. The low walls are one of the least damaging. It's too high for me to jump, so I'm going to have to try something else.

"Ready, Kana?" I ask her. She holds my arm out in front of me. "Indeed." She says. She wraps my fingers around the top of the wall and I jump in the air so I'm doing a one-handed handstand on it. She pushes off the wall and I do two front flips (to show off) before landing and placing my left hand on the ground, my left leg spread out to the side. I stand back up straight and run out of the maze.

"There! Is that it?" I shout. Mirielle walks up to me. "One minute and thirty-six seconds. You're improving. You and Katie are working very well together." She says. I grumble and dust myself off. "Kana." I correct her. She pushes her glasses farther up her nose. "Whatever. We are done with testing today. You can go back to your room now." She says.

I nod and walk out of the room. After being here for two weeks, they don't put handcuffs on me anymore. They also bumped me up to a room that looks just like mine, like Mirielle said when I first got here. I get the feeling back in my arm, and all the pain from before is gone.

I open the door and walk in. I step up close to the wall and let my head fall back, pressing my collar against the small device on the wall. I hear a beep and a click, and my collar is removed. I step back and collapse on my bed. Since it's a replica of my room, it has all my clothes and my guitar and manga books in it. And I have a _lot_ of manga books. I grab one and plop down on my bed. It just happens to be the first in the Bleach manga series, so I flip it open to the first page and start reading.

"What is this?" Kana asks. I laugh as I turn the page. "It's called manga. It's like books, but instead of words, there are pictures and word bubbles for what the characters say and think." I explain. She stays silent for a while. "Sounds intriguing. May I read some?" She asks. I nod and hold it a little closer.

"The art style is interesting. The eyes are rather large, though." She says. I smile. "Yeah. The big eyes are kind of a trademark of manga and anime." I tell her. She sighs. "It's very animated. The facial expressions are kind of exaggerated. But I like it." She says. I smile and keep reading.

After a while, I hear a small buzz come from my closet. I put down the book and walk over to the giant pile of clothes it emitted from and dig through it until my hand wraps around something small and familiar. My eyes widen. I run my finger across the surface of it slowly to see if it's what I think it is.

"Ginger? What is it?" Kana says. I don't respond.

I pull it out of the pile of clothes, my eyes squeezed shut. Kana gasps. I open my eyes and see what I thought I had felt.

Jimmi's cellphone.

I almost squeal and start to dance around my room, but then I quickly shove it back into the pile of clothes. I can't let them know I have a cellphone. Do they know it's in here? Surely if they made the room, they would know what was in it, right? Apparently not, because they didn't take out a perfectly good phone.

Wait, what if it doesn't even work? It must be just a replica. But, if it was a replica, then my iPod and Nook wouldn't work either. And it wouldn't have just recieved a text from his friend. I quickly stand up and walk back over to my bed.

"Ginger, is that...?" Kana says quietly. I nod. "I think so. It's my older brother's phone." I think to her. No one but me can hear Kana, but I usually just talk out loud to her anyways. I can still think at her, though. And I can't risk anyone knowing about it.

I sit back on my bed and look at the clock on my dresser. It's ten o'clock. I should get some sleep. I change into my pajamas and get under the covers. "Night, Kana." I mutter softly.

"Goodnight, Ginger." She responds. She yawns. I can't actually see Kana, I can only hear her.

I close my eyes. I may just have a way to escape! But what should I do? I could pretend to dig in my closet and send a quick message to somebody I guess. I sit up. I can't wait. If they know about it, who knows how much time I'll have.

I listen, and hear Kana snoring softly. I stand up and creep over to the pile of laundry in my closet. I act like I'm digging through it, looking for something, and my fingers curl around the cellphone. I wonder how it got here. Maybe when Jimmi handed me that pile of his laundry to add to mine so I could was it, he left his phone in his pocket or something.

I shake off the thought and stick my head into the pile. I click a button on the phone and the screen lights up. A white message box says that he got a text from Landon. I exit out of it and go to his contacts. I scroll through, looking for someone I know who can help.

A particular name catches my eye. I passed it, so I press the up arrow until the nam is highlighted. I squint to make sure it says what I think it says.

TOMMI AOMORI

I smile. Yes! Tommi! I totally forgot she had a phone! And of course Jimmi would have her number, they were pretty close. They would hang out if my dad made Mem and I do some training while Tommi was over.

I click her name and select "New Text Message." I take a deep breath, silently, and stat to type.

**GINGER HERE NEED HELP IN A CASTLE IN IRELAND, NOT SURE WICH, BUT ITZ IN THE MOUNTAINZ DON'T TXT BAK THEY DNT KNO I HAV A PHONE PLZZ TOMMI I NEED U CUM ND GET ME! PLZZ HELP!**

I type quickly. I send the message and stuff it ack in the laundry pile. To be safe, I pull out a pack of gum I left in the pocket of my Hollister sweatshirt so I don't look suspicious. I take it out, slip a piece in my mouth, and walk back to my bed. I hop under the blue and green bedspread and tug the covers over my head. I spit out the gum and slip it under my pillow. I can't sleep with gum in my mouth.

I close my eyes. I hope Tommi gets the message. And I hope she can find this place. It's literally in the middle of nowhere. I know it's in Ireland, though, there are some writings on the wall and they're all in Gaelic. I know because one of my friends before I moved to Death City was Irish.

I seriously hope this works. This is the closest I've ever gotten to escaping, besides passing by an open window. It has to work. Tommi is addicted to her phone. I just hope this phone will send her the text.

* * *

"SOUL! SOUL OPEN UP I NEED YOU!" A voice shouts from outside the front door along with a bunch of pounding on it. I stand up and walk over to the door. I open it and Tommi shoves a phone in my face. It's too close for me to read, so I push it away and look at Tommi.

"Soul, you're never going to believe this, but I got a text from Ginger!" She says. I blink. "Don't joke about that, it's not funny." I tell her. She shakes her head vigorously.

"No! I'm a hundred percent serious! She somehow got to Jimmi's phone and texted me with it!" She says. I snatch her iPhone away and read it. I have to read it four times to understand it, though.

Tommi grabs it while I'm in the middle of my fifth time reading it. "See? We need to tell Lord Death! Or go get her! Or something!" She says.

"Ireland? A castle? That would explain why the room was like a throne room..." I say, recalling when Ginger talked to me a few weeks back. Tommi looks at me funny.

"Huh?" She says. I shake my head. "Never mind. Did you tell Mem and Jimmi and Ollie yet?" I ask. She sticks her phone back into her pocket. "I tried, but they weren't home. I don't know where they went. And Alex is gone, too." She says.

"Well, what should we do?" I ask after a while. She shrugs. "I don't know. Should we go find them?" She suggests. I nod.

"But where would they go?" She says, thinking. I think as well.

"Wait! I have an idea! Follow me!" I tell her, taking off down the hall. She runs after me.

I burst through the doors to the piano shop. Phil turns to me. "Hey, Soul. Whatcha need?" He asks. Tommi arrives at the doorway, panting.

"Do you know where Jimmi and Mem are?" I ask him. He nods. "Yeah, they just came through here. I think they said something about a cafe down the road?" He says.

"Thanks, Phil! Come on Tommi!" I say, pushing past her and running down to the cafe next to the basketball court. I open the door slower this time, the lady who works here doesn't like it when people are too loud.

Mem and Jimmi sit at a table in the corner, drinking some kind of coffee. I drag Tommi over to them.

"Oh, hey guys." Mem says. Tommi takes her phone out of her pocket and places it on the table. "Read this. I think it's from Ginger." She says. Jimmi and Mem bend over the phone. After about five seconds, Jimmi stands up.

"We have to go get her!" He says, starting toward the door. Mem stands up after him. "Jimmi, wait! You can't just go storming in there! Jimmi!" She says as the door to the cafe swings shut. Mem growls and follows him out the door, Tommi and I after her.

"Jimmi! JIMMI MCALLISTER, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME?!" She screams at him. He stops dead in his tracks and turns around. Mem walks up to him.

"You and I both know that acting with out thinking is a bad idea! We need a plan!" She says sternly. He stares at the ground. Tommi puts her hand on his shoulder. "Jimmi, please listen to her. She's right. I'm sorry that your sister is in trouble, and I know how this must feel. But you need to think." She says softly. I feel like I should say something, but I can't think of anything to say.

"Now come on. I think the best thing to do is tell Shinigami-sama." She says.

And that's exactly what we do. I stick my hands in my pockets. "If you need us to, we can go and get her or something." I say. Lord Death shakes his head. "No. It would be too dangerous. I'll send in a group of teachers to go and get her. And Jimmi, was it?" He says. Jimmi nods, still looking at the ground.

"I promise we'll find her." Lord Death assures him. Jimmi doesn't respond. We walk out of the Death room and head back to our separate apartments. I shut the door behind me when I get to mine and walk back to the couch. I sit down and lean my head back. I seriously hope we can get her back.

**AN: Okay, so this one may be kinda rushed, but I needed to get it out. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it! Read & Review, plzz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Happy Sooper Bowl! Go 49ers! Yeah! Just to clear things up, I'm not a 9ers fan. I don't necessarily want the 9ers to win, I just want the Ravens to lose. I'm really a Giants fan! NEY YORK GIANTS, FTW! So who's YOUR guy's fave team? Or do you not like football at all? Tell me in the comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: My Prince Charming, Who Gave His Life For Me**

I hear a loud bang. My eyes fly open. I yank back the covers and jump out of my bed. I rush to the door and try to open it, but the handle won't turn. Another loud bang.

"Attention! We are going into lockdown! Secure all prisoners and get into code blue positions!" Mirielle's voice rings out over the loud speaker. I hear a lot of frantic yelling and screaming.

"Ginger, what's going on?!" Kana yells. I back up a few feet. I run up to the door and bang my shoulder against it. "That's what I wanna know!" I shout over the noise. I can hear guns firing and people screaming. I bang my shoulder against the door again. I repeat and repeat until my shoulder starts to hurt. I step back and look at the door. I need to get out of here. Then I get an idea.

I sit down on the floor and cross my legs. I wrap my hands around my ankles, my arms crossed. I close my eyes.

"Watashi wa watashi no mae ni sorera no dengen o yobidasu, watashi wa watashi ni anata no chikara o kashi suru yō ni irai suru!" I chant in Japanese. This is what Stein taught me to say in order to summon the demon powers. It means, "I call on the power of those before me, I ask you to lend me your strength," if you were to translate it back to English.

I feel the fox ears pop out of the top of my head. I stand slowly, and open my eyes. I hold out my hand, palm facing the door with three curled fingers, pointer, middle and thumb. I can feel the energy in the metal door. I twist my hand slowly so the heel of my hand faces upwards. The middle of the door twists along with my hand.

I kick the door down and run out into the hall. I step over the door and run through all the chaos, my ears filling with the sound of the wind passing through them. I turn right down another hallway and stop dead in my tracks. I smile and a tear runs down my cheek.

"Soul!" I shout, running into his open arms. He grips me tight and I cry happily into his shoulder. "I knew you'd come." I say. He pulls away and smiles. "I finally found you. Come on, we need to get out of here." He says. He takes my hand in his and leads me through the crowd of familiar faces. Various faculty from Shibusen hold weapons and are fighting against the scientists who treated me so cruel.

Soul and I run to the doorway, which has been busted down. But right as I step outside, a white light overwhelms me and I can't see a thing.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my bedroom. Still at the laboratory.

"No... no no no!" I shout, sitting up and bending over, my face in the blanket and my fists banging on the bed.

"Ginger, what is it?" Kana asks sleepily. I roll over. "Ugh, it felt so real! I was so close to freedom... so close to being home!" I say, covering my face with my hands.

"What do you mean?" Kana asks. I shake my head. "I was almost out, Soul came... he was here! And he almost saved me! But right when I stepped outside I woke up for real! It was all just a dream... a stupid, stupid DREAM!" I scream into my hands. Kana doesn't respond. I can;t even hear her quiet breathing anymore.

Just then my door opens and a man steps in. He doesn't say anything, simply walks over to me, places my collar on, and drags me out of the room. I thrash around and curse at him.

"Let me go, damn it! Where are you taking me?" I hiss. He opens a door, throws me inside, and shuts it behind him. I scramble to a standing position, but hit my head on the low ceiling. I look around the stuffy room and see I'm in a janitor's closet.

"I need you to shut up and listen." He says, snapping. He takes off his white mask, slips off his black hood, and shakes his dark, shaggy hair out. I recognize his blue eyes immediately.

"What do you-" I start, but he slaps his hand over my mouth.

"I said shut up! I'm here to help you!" He says. I glare at him, but stay silent. He peeks outside the door, then closes it again and looks back at me.

"The DWMA is coming. They're coming for you, and they're coming to take down this establishment." He says. I don't say anything.

"But they won't succeed. Many will be killed, many will be captured. You can prevent it. They will be here in three days time. That means you have three days to save all those people." He continues. I swipe my bangs out of my eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I say skeptically. He stares at me. "You don't. But you must listen. I had a vision last night." He says. I keep glaring at him. "You're lying! Let me out of here, or I'm going to-" I say, but he slaps his hand over my mouth.

"The boy will die. The boy with the white hair and the red eyes." He says in a low voice. My eyes widen.

"Soul! He'll die...?" I say. He nods. "He will sneak onto one of the vans that Shibusen will use to transport their troops to this place. When they get here, he will run off in search of you. He will be stabbed in the heart right as he arrives with you at the exit." He explains. My head spins. Soul is going to die. And it's all my fault! All mine!

"No! He can't die! He can't die because of me!" I say. The boy puts his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry. But there is a way to stop it. You must prove to Mirielle that you are ready. You must prove that you will obey her. Then she will launch the attack on the DWMA." He explains. I swipe his hand away.

"How is that any better?" I ask.

"The boy will survive. You will be leading the army. You will be the one attacking, and you will be the one to start the war. But you will end the war as well, and you will win it for Shibusen." He says. I stare at the ground.

"How do you know all this?" I ask him, looking back up. He points to his eyes. "You noticed my eyes, didn't you? They are Crystal's eyes. I am her only sibling, and while she was born a full witch, I am only a half witch. She joined the Uprising and brought me with her. But I am loyal only to the Reaper. I have powers, and I could see all of this in a dream. You're dream, to be precise." He says.

That's right. In my dream, it ended right when Soul and I stepped outside. That must have been when he would have been stabbed. "But how do you know it's a vision instead of just a dream?" I ask. He looks down.

"Because I don't dream. I can't dream. So when I do dream, I know it's a vision." he says. He can't dream? I wonder what it's like to not dream.

"What's your name, anyway?" I ask him after a while. He smiles. "Sarith. If you need anything, I am here." He says. I smile back at him.

"Now, I'm going to let you out. Take my hand." he says. I nod and entwine my fingers with his. He closes his eyes.

* "Watashi ga yarubeki koto hayaruga dekiru yō ni, kurokku to kyūshi jikan o tomeru." He mutters. He opens his eyes and turns the door handle. He drags me out the door and I gasp. People line the halls, all in mid-step. Has time stopped? He really is magic...

"Come quickly." He says. He leads me back to my room. He lays me back down on my bed. He walks out and pulls his hood back up. He smiles at me one last time and pulls his mask over his face, shutting the door behind him. I stand back up and rush to the door. I open it, and everyone is proceeding as usual, like nothing ever happened. Sarith is nowhere to be found. After what he said the first time we met, I thought he was going to give me hell at every chance he got. But apparently it's exactly the opposite.

"Oh, you're feeling better?" Kana asks. I blink. She didn't hear any of that? I'm actually kind of glad she didn't. A scientist turns to me on his way down the hall. "Ah, Ginger. I was just coming to get you." He says. I follow him to the maze room, and I run three mazes. That's the least I've ever run.

Mirielle walks up to me and sits me down at a table at the end of the maze.

"You have been improving." She says. After asking me a few questions on how different things feel from when we started with me answering them all thoughtfully and honestly, keeping in mind what Sarith said, she lets me back to my room.

* * *

The next two days, I work as hard as I can. Then the third day comes. I'm nervous as hell. Tomorrow, the DWMA will come. And Soul will die. I've been doing all that Sarith has told me to do, but nothing has changed. I'm getting more and more scared. More and more tense. Every minute is a minute is a minute closer to Soul's death. I'm going mad with paranoia. It's eating me from the inside.

My door opens. I am dragged out and blindfolded. I feel myself being put into a vehicle of some sort. And driven somewhere. After an hour or so, my blind fold is removed and I see the same four people from when I was captured, including Sarith. He looks straight at me with a blank expression.

"We are here to capture the DWMA. Today, we will fight for the freedom of all witches. And you will lead us into battle. If you refuse, Kana will do it instead." The girl, Ally I think it was, says to me. I gulp. I did it. I saved Soul. But who knows who else is going to die when I attack my own home.

"Now, you have to do everything we say, Kana. You know what will happen if you don't." The other girl says. She stands up and I hear Kana swallow deeply.

"Sarith, you watch the girl. We will go to the front." She adds. Her, Ally, and the remaining guy open a door and I see up into a compartment filled with tables and some people drinking from various mugs and chatting. The door slides shut and it's just me and Sarith.

"Did it work?" I ask him. He nods. "Well done. The troops from the DWMA won't be sent off before we get there. You have done well." he says. I tuck my hair behind my ear. "What's going to happen?" I ask him. He looks at me, his blue eyes shining.

"I don't know." He says. And if Sarith doesn't know, there's no way anyone else will.

**Dun dun DAAAA! Muahaha, I bet you all thought Ginger was going to be rescued, didn't you? Well, NO! Cause if Ginger was saved, that means we would lose a certain shark-toothed albino! Which would you rather have happen, huh? Cause all you fangirls who are crushing on Soul like me definitely wouldn't want our beloved Soul Eater to die!**

**Soul: I almost died? Whoa...**

**Ginger: You're welcome! I just saved your life, dude!**

**Soul: Thanks...**

**Mem: So now we're gonna have to fight against you?**

**Ginger: I think so.**

**Alex: Wow. So what up with those fox ears, huh? Gonna use those on us?**

**Ginger: Are you making fun of me?**

**Alex: No! I wasn't! Please don't hurt me...!**

**Tommi: Jeez, this is getting so twisted up...**

_**[Translation notes]**_

**_* "Watashi ga yarubeki koto hayaruga dekiru yō ni, kurokku to kyūshi jikan o tomeru"-_Sarith, line 54- Halt the clock and pause time so I may do what must be done**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Bam badadaaaa! Okay, so this one part is probably gonna span over a bunch of chapters (Haha, remember the maze days? ), so hold tight, keep your hands and feet in the desk chair at all times, and have fun! I suggest you grab a blanket, pillow and bowl of popcorn, cuz shits about to go DOWN!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Never Would I Ever...**

...Think that the day I return home would be the day the world will hang by a string. A string so fragile, a single blow could send it falling, falling into madness and chaos along with the everything left. A string that is tied to many. But the knots will come undone. And the string will snap in half.

That string would be me.

Ginger thinks to herself. She was always one for dramatic commentary. She stares out her window, wondering what will happen when she begins the battle that will start a war that will decide the fate of the world. One slip up, and the world will be plunged into madness. That's a lot of pressure for a fifteen-year-old girl.

Sarith stares at her. Her long red hair gleams in the light if the irish sun. Her purple eyes shine with sadness. He can tell she's afraid. Afraid to hurt her friends. Afraid to hurt all the people she holds dear. He can't help but admire her. Anyone else would break down, cry until they ran out of tears, give up before it even started. But her, she's strong. She keeps her fears and worries to herself, and isn't afraid to be sarcastic in a life-or-death situation.

They sit like that for a long time. But then Ginger turns to Sarith, and she smiles at him.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, my boyfriend would die, and the DWMA would probably fall. I owe you." She says. That's right. That Soul Eater boy is her lover. He had forgotten about that until now. Sarith envies him. Ever since the Uprising had assigned him to the job of watching over Ginger, he had fallen in love. He couldn't help it, she was just so amazing.

"It's nothing. You have more important things to worry about." He tells her. She nods and turns back to the window. He wonders what would have happened if the Soul boy had died. If she hadn't known about it. He could have had her all to himself.

_No! How can you think such cruel thoughts? You're sick! _He shunned himself. He shook the thought off and folded his hands in his lap.

* * *

Soul stares at the white van. He longs to climb aboard it, to go save his beloved, but he can't. Not yet. Tonight, the Academy troops will invade the Uprising headquarters. They will find Ginger, and they will take the witches down. And Soul will be there, protecting Ginger with his life.

But not yet. Not now. Tonight. They leave at seven o' clock sharp. That means he will have to sneak on by six fifty.

He walks down the academy steps, past the vans, past all the men to be sent off that night. He heads for home, where Maka will be waiting for him with a tapping foot and a scolding just for him.

* * *

Mem watches Soul make his way home. She thinks of jumping out at him, of asking him just what he knows about what's going on. She knows he's hiding something. Something about Ginger. And she needs to know what it is.

"Hey! Sharky!" She shouts after him, emerging from the bush she was hiding in. Soul turns around. Mem marches up to him. She looks around, and drags him into an alleyway.

"What do you know?" She says to him. He doesn't respond. "Tell me what you know about my partner." She continues. He looks at her and pries her hand off of his sweatshirt. "I don't know anything you don't. Can I go now?" He says. She clenches her fists.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're hiding something." She says. With that, she places one hand on his chest, the other on his forehead. She closes her eyes. Soul stares at her and squirms to get out of her grasp. "Umm, what are you-" He starts, but she silences him with a finger.

"Shut up." She snaps. She sorts through all his memories, searching for one about Ginger. He stops squirming and waits. And waits, and waits, until she finally opens her eyes and slams him against a wall.

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell us you got to talk to her?" She exclaims. He doesn't reply. He simply stares at her and waits for her to figure it out herself.

* * *

"We're here!" Jane's voice shouts, her head popping into Sarith and Ginger's cabin. Sarith stands up, dusts himself off, and walks over to Ginger. He holds out his hand. She takes it reluctantly and stands up as well.

"Good luck out there. I know you can do this." he says to her. She smiles at him half-heartedly. He smiles back.

* * *

Alex runs up to his partner, Tommi. She smiles and waves at him. "Hey Alex! What's up?" she says cheerily. He rests his hands on his knees and tries to slow his breathing.

"I... Can't... Find... Mem or... Soul... Anywhere!" he says between gulps of air. Tommi tucks her stripe behind her ear.

"Why do you need them?" she asks her breathles partner. He stand up straight and swallows loudly.

"I don't. I just think it's weird that both of them are MIA, don't you?" he says, finally slowing his breathing. She bites her tumbnail thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess you're right." she says finally. "Should we look for them? School starts in five minutes..." she glances at the academy's front doors. Alex looks at his watch.

"Well then we have five minutes to find them, don't we?" he says when she turns back to him. She smiles at him and they sprint down the long staircase leading up to the DWMA building.

XXXXX LINE LINE LINE THIS IS A LINE XXXXXXXX

Sarith watches as Ginger stands outside Death City, her hair blowing in the breeze. Ginger stares at her home town. This is it. I'm really going through with this. Alright, herey goes, She thinks. She takes a deep breath and her right fox ear twitches.

"Watashi wa watashi no yubisaki de sore o mageru koto ga dekiru node, kono honō o toru." She says under her breath. Her hands light with flame and she dashes off to the city.

Sarith watches her flaming hair become more and more distant until she is nothing but a bright light in the distance. He closes his eyes and thinks, good luck, to her.

And she ran. She ran as fast as she's ever run. Towards the city, until she had arrived at the outer edge. Now she stands, silently sending apologies to all she holds dear.

XXXXXXX MOAR LINES XXXXXXXXX

The flames engulfed the building, spreading quickly and slowly devouring the DWMA headquarters. Students ran and screamed, teachers rushed to get everyone to saftey.

In the Death Room, Shinigami-sama let out all the people he had gathered for a review of the plan to go rescue the very being causing the fire. By before he himself could escape, one of the red arches fell, trapping him underneath.

Death the Kid stared at the flames eating the school his father had worked so hard to bring into this world. He watched as limb after limb of the structure came crashing down. He searched frantically for a familiar masked figure to emerge from the flames.

But he never came.

Soul and Mem's heads whipped towards the academy as a loud crash emitted from that direction. They dropped their conversation before it was finished and sprinted towards the fire.

Alex and Tommi were at the steps, watching the DWMA fall, when Soul and Mem arrived. They watched in utter disbelief as people fled from the crumbling walls set ablaze by an unknown source.

After most of the Academy members had found shelter from the flames, the four of them ran up the steps in search of anyone still up there. But there was only two. And one was trapped inside.

The other crumpled to the ground. He banged his fists on the pavement, screaming in agony. His golden eyes shined with tears as he screamed for his father. He felt eight pairs of eyes watching him. Eight. A perfect number. But symmetry hardly mattered then. Nothing mattered to him more than the only person who had not made it out of the building.

He felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw none other than Melody Hale, smiling at him in an understanding and sympathetic way. But he neither wanted nor cared for her sympathy.

He stood and wiped his eyes. He turned to his friends, which now consisted of Melody, James, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Tommi, Alex, and Mem. He opened his mouth, and from it came a single, devastating, hope-crushing sentence.

"My father... has fallen."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Haha! I see most of y'all were frustrated with my depressing ending last chappy? *Troll Face* YOU MAD? HUH? THAT IT? U ****_MAD?! _**

**Well, you're just going to have to deal with it. Lord Death has fallen, and he can't get up. He needs Life Alert!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Risen From the Ashes**

I lay still for the first few seconds of my consciousness. My eyes flutter open and all I see is ash. Smoke emits from the ground, as if it were still burning. Ambers are lit up all around me, allowing me to see at least a little. I cough through the smog hanging low to the ground and try to find my way out. I have no idea how I got here, but I know it can't be good.

After a minute or so, I trip over something and fall flat on my face. I sit up and wipe the crud off of it, and pat my hands on the ground in search of whatever made me fall. My hand wraps around what feels like... a handle. I dust the ash away and see a metal hatch. I try to open it, but it's jammed shut from the inside. I bang on it and yell, hoping that if there's someone in there that they can hear me. I can feel the smoke working it's way into my lungs. Eventually, it will cause me to stop breathing.

"Hello? Is anyone down there? Please help, I can't breath out here!" I shout. Eventually my hands hurt and my voice grows hoarse. I stop and cough. I need to get out of this. Quick.

"Ginger? Is that you?" A familiar voice calls. I rub my eyes and stand up. "Sarith!" I shout, hugging him tight. I release him and he laughs.

"Finally found someone! I tried looking in this hatch thing over there, but it wouldn't open." I tell him. He coughs. "I saw. Come on, let's get out of here before we suffocate." He says.

We're about to walk away, when I hear a creaking sound come from behind me. I turn around and see a figure, holding a lantern and emerging from the hatch.

"Oh, thank Death!" I say, running back towards the figure and dragging Sarith with me. I don't recognize it, though. It's a woman, I believe.

"Here, come inside! Quick! Hurry children, you need medical attention!" She says. I get closer and finally see who it is.

"Miss Marie!" I shout. She smiles at me. "Yes, now come inside!" She says. I drop down into the hatch and Sarith follows me. Marie climbs down the ladder and shuts the hatch, locking it tight. She leads us to a room with various hospital beds and sick students occupying them.

Nygus walks over to us. "More students?" She asks Marie. She nods as Nygus leads Sarith and I to two empty beds near the middle. She lays us down and starts to wipe the ash off our faces.

"Yes, I found these two wandering around outside." Marie responds. Nygus cleans off my face, and I see her smile through the bandage around her mouth.

"Ah, Ginger. How's that scar doing?" She asks. I cough and smile back. "It's great, thank you for patching it up." I reply. She cleans off Sarith's face next.

"Who's this?" She asks.

"This is Sarith, he's with me." I tell her. She can't know he's from the Uprising, he may be kicked out. Nygus nods. "Nice to meet you, Sarith. I'm Nygus. If you have any medical problems, just come to me and I'll help." She tells him. He nods and coughs.

* * *

After Nygus has us somewhat fixed up, we're left to explore the underground fortress. They call it Furthem, I believe.

I see a black outline with a white triple-spike mask up ahead. I turn to Sarith. "Hey! Why don't we go introduce you to Shinigami-sama? I'm sure he'd be happy to have a witch on our side, don't you?" I tell him. I drag him over to Lord Death and clear my throat. He's a lot shorter than I remember.

"Umm, Shinigami-sama? I'm back!" I tell him. He turns around. But instead of the funny, bouncy voice he usually talks in, it's much more serious.

"Nice to have you back, Ginger. Sorry to disapoint you," He says. He pulls off the mask.

"But my father isn't here at the moment." He finishes.

"Kid? Is that you? Why are you wearing that? And where's Lord Death?" I ask him. He looks down.

"My father... he's gone. He perished in the fire." He says. I inhale sharply. "He... oh, Kid, I'm so sorry..." I say, forgetting about Sarith. What the heck even caused the fire? And I thought Shinigami's were supposed to be immortal?

"It's not your fault. You have no reason to be sorry." He says. "Since my father can no longer do the job, I have taken over the position." He looks up at me. I smile. "Well, that's a bright side, right?" I say. He nods. "I suppose so." He replies.

"Are the others here?" I ask him. He nods. "Yes, they're in Room D if you would like to see them. Just go down this hall, turn right twice, and it should be the third on your left." He says.

"Alright, thanks! I hope you feel better about, you know..." I say, He puts mask back on and walks away. I follow Kids instructions and lead Sarith to the room that contains all my friends. I stop at the door and take a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Sarith asks. I nod. "What will they think?" I wonder aloud. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and see he's smiling. "I know they'll be happy to see you." He says. I smile and grip the doorknob. I close my eyes and twist the handle.

The first thing I see is those familiar red eyes I missed so much staring at me. I smile at Soul, my hand still on the doorknob and Sarith's hand still on my shoulder.

"Ginger!" Five voices yell at once. I wrapped in hugs and I laugh as I get pushed back a few feet. "Glad you're happy to see me!" I say. Mem is the first one to pull away. "How did you get back here? What did they do to you? Why do you have fox ears?" She asks all at once. Melody releases me next.

"Goodness, do you know how worried was about you? James was starting to get annoyed with how much I rambled about how scared I was! I'm so happy you're back!" She says. Next is Tommi. "Jesus Christ, girly! I thought you were long gone!" She says. I smile. There's still a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I look down to see Black Star, hugging me tightly and bawling. I push him off awkwardly.

"Umm, okay..." I mutter. Soul stands and puts his hands in his pockets. I smirk at him.

"Quit tryin' to act cool and come give me a hug!" I say, holding my arms out. He smiles and wraps me in a hug. I smile into his shoulder and hug back. I kiss him softly. He pulls away and smiles.

"Awww!" Liz and Maka coo. I roll my eyes. "So what did I miss?" I ask, plopping down on a nearby bunk and sitting cross-legged. Soul sits next to me and swings his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and hold his hand.

"Well, for starters this huge fire went and burnt down the academy." Maka starts. So that's why everyone's down here.

"And Shinigami-sama died in the fire." Alex adds. I nod. "Yeah. I heard that already. I ran into Kid in the hallway earlier." I say. Sarith sits down on the floor in front of me. Liz eyes him suspiciously.

"Who's that?" She says, pointing to him. He folds his hands in his lap. Since he obviously isn't going to introduce himself, I do it for him.

"This is Sarith. He helped me escape." I say. Soul looks at him. "He saved you? How come he found you before we did?" He asks. I open my mouth to reply, but Sarith beats me to it.

"I was working for the Uprising, but I-" He starts, but that's enough to tick off half the room.

"What?! You're with... _them_? Ginger, he needs to go!" Alex says, standing up and pointing to the door. I stand up with him. "Listen! If it weren't for him, I never would have gotten out of there!" I say. Soul stands as well. "So?! He could be a spy! What if he's only here to take us down from the inside? They're smart, they probably planned it out!" He says. I shake my head. Sarith curls up into a ball.

"No! It's not like that, I swear!" I say. Mem looks at me. "I'm sorry Ginger, but we can't trust him. Can you honestly say that you know he won't turn on us?" She says. I bite my lip. "No, but-"

"Then that's enough arguing about it! He needs to go! Now!" Soul says. I ball up my fists. "No! Shut up, Soul! You of all people should want him here!" I yell at him. He looks at me funny. "What do you mean? Why the hell would I want a witch here?" He says. My face turns red with fury.

"BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, YOU WOULD BE DEAD, SOUL!" I scream. The room falls silent. Sarith stands up and starts toward the door. I grab his hand to stop him, but he breaks free. "I'm sorry, Ginger. I know when I'm not wanted. Don't worry though, I'm used to it." He says solemnly. He walks out of the room. I turn back to Soul.

"He saved your life. And you just kicked him out! If he goes, I'm going too!" I say to him. I turn around and storm out the door and down the hallway in search of Sarith. Soul follows, but I'm too fast. I run towards the hatch leading outside, but it closes right as I get there. I open it quickly and look around in the smoke.

"Sarith! Sarith, come back! Please!" I shout. No reply. I can't see anything. I cough and start to cry. Someone grabs my waist and pulls me back down while another closes the hatch.

"Ginger! You're going to kill yourself! You can't go out there!" Soul says, holding me by the shoulders. I cry and try to wiggle free, but I can't and Soul wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. He sits down cross-legged and rests me in his lap. I lean my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But it's too late now. He's already gone." Soul says softly once I've calmed down. I look up at him and sniffle. "It's fine." I say. I tuck my hair behind my ear and lean my forehead on his. "You are so lucky you're cute." I say to him. He chuckles and plants a small kiss on my mouth.

"Come on, it's late. Their assigning cabins tonight." He says. I nod and stand up. I dust myself off and he stands up after me. He leads me to the cafeteria and I sit next to him as people start to get up and get their food. After everyone is done eating, Stein wheels up on the stage up front and grabs a microphone.

"Attention. We will be assigning students to their cabins now. First, Liz and Patty Thompson, you may leave the cafeteria now to go speak with Shinigami-sama." He says. Liz and Patty stand up and bring their stuff out of the cafeteria. Stein clears his throat and continues.

"Before I start to call names, I'm going to update everyone on the situation." He says. The room quiets down and Stein clears his throat.

"As you all know, the Uprising has burned down the DWMA. During the fire, everyone got out safely except one person. Sadly, that person was Lord Death. A moment of silence, please?" He says. He waits about thirty seconds before starting again.

"Since Lord Death is no longer with us, his son, Death the Kid, will be taking over the position as Shinigami. I want all of you to treat him with respect and call him only by either Lord Death or Shinigami-sama, you hear me?" He says. "Now, here are the rules; There will be no going outside. The air has grown poisonous and will suffocate you in less than seven minutes. Second, no going outside your cabins after ten o' clock. There are boys and girls shower rooms on each level that you can use to freshen up until then. Third, we want you treating everything and everyone here with respect. No funny business. We are here under apocalyptic circumstances, and any conflict would be hazardous to our stable condition here." He says. He whips a list out of his pocket and reads the first couple lines of it to himself.

"Before I start to send you off, I want you to know that we don't have enough rooms to seperate you by gender, so girls and boys will be sleeping in the same rooms." He says. A few people whisper, but he ignores it and continues.

"First, in Bunker A, we will have..." he start calling out names. Students stand up by pairs and walk out into the hall with all their stuff to go set up their bunks.

"In Bunker X will be the following pairs; Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, Alex Drew and Tommi Aomori, Melody Hale and James Burke, and Ginger McAllister and Memory Rise." He says. Our table stands up. I'm the only one who doesn't have anything to bring with me. We make our way down the hallway to the elevator. After going down two levels, we step out and go two doors down. Alex opens the door and holds it while everyone steps inside. I examine my new surroundings.

It's all gray, with four bunk beds, two on each side of the room. Mem and Tommi take the one closest to the door, James and Alex take the one next to them, and Maka and Soul the one across from them. That means Melody and I are left with the one in the far corner from the door. The bunk beds are made out of metal, with a white mattress on each and light blue blankets and pillows cases.

I take the top bunk and Melody the bottom. I look around as everyone sets up their areas with objects they savaged from the remains of the Academy, then split evenly with everyone else here. I wasn't here during the splitting, so I don't have anything.

"Hey, are you feeling well, Ginger?" Melody asks after she's all set up. I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say. She smiles at me and grabs a towel. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? I'll be back in a bit." She says. I nod and she walks out of the room with Mem and Tommi, who are also holding towels. I would shower too, but I'm not in the mood. And I really don't feel like having to wait in line. I went to a sleepaway camp a few summers ago, and everyone was always pushing and shoving to get a shower before the warm water ran out. I'll just take one tomorrow morning.

"Yo, Ginge!" Alex yells to me from his bunk. I turn to him and rest my elbows on the railing outlining my bed so I don't fall off when I sleep. "Yeah?" I ask him. He walks over to me and leans on the ladder.

"What's with those ears? They've been there since you got here." He says. I tilt my head. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He reaches up, grabs my hand, and places it on a soft, fuzzy lump on the top of my head. Wait, no, not a lump... the fox ears!

"Shit! Seriously?!" I say, covering my head with my hands. He nods and sticks his hands in his back pockets. "Yup. So what're they?" He asks. I flip the hood of my sweatshirt up and over them.

"It's none of your damn business!" I say, holding my hood down so it covers almost all of my hair, leaving only my bangs exposed. He flips the hood back and pokes one of my ears. It twitches.

"Cut it out!" I say, swatting his hand away. He laughs. "They're so... weird! They make you look like a fox!" He says, laughing. I cross my arms over my chest grumpily. "Shut up..." I mumble. He laughs and walks away, waving over his shoulder. "I'll get it out of you eventually." He says. I glare at the back of his dark brown hair as he walks out of the room.

I flip the hood back over my head and lay down, curled up in a ball. I close my eyes. Why the hell are my ears out? I haven't used my powers since the day before I left the Uprising HQ, and they usually only stay for six hours. I know, I timed it.

I feel a hand on my back. "Hey, you okay?" Soul's voice says. I mentally sigh. I just want to go to bed right now.

But I turn over anyway and face him. "Yeah. Just tired." I say, my eyes drooping half closed sleepily. He smiles at me and kisses the top of my head. "Well, I don't wanna keep you up, but I need you to tell me something." He says. I nod slowly. "Sure. What is it?" I ask.

"What did you mean when you said that if it wasn't for that guy, I would be dead?" He says. I blink, my eyelids feeling heavy. I sit up and rub my eyes. I yawn and look at him.

"Alright. When I was still at the Uprising HQ, I found Jimmi's cell in a pile of laundry and used it to text you guys, which you probably already figured out, but I'm really sooper tired so I might ramble... anyway, so Sarith told me that by doing that, I made Lord Death send out a buncha guys to come get me." I say. He looks at his feet. I open my eyes wider, trying to look a little less tired and a little more serious. I don't think it works, though.

"Were you gonna try and sneak on the van?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "Yeah, how did you know that?" He asks.

"Well, see Srith is half witch. Remember Crystal? Well, he's her brother. He doesn't dream, but when he does dream, it means it's a vision. He had a vision of you, Soul." I say. Soul takes his hands out of his pockets and leans against the railing.

"He told me... that when you got here, you would come get me, but when we got outside you'd be stabbed in the heart and killed." I say. He rests his forehead on my hand. "So... I would have died?" He says. I feel his breath on my wrist.

"Yeah. But Sarith told me that if I tried to show Mirielle, their leader, that I was ready, then I could save you. Thanks to him, I was able to get back here." I say. He breathes out heavily.

"Are you okay, Soul?" I ask him, crossing my legs. He looks up at me. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you..." he says. I smile at him. "It's fine. I'm just glad that I'm back." I say. I'll bet Kana would like to meet Soul. I would always ramble about him back at the lab. Wait a second...

Where the hell is Kana?!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yo! So, I know the author's notes are usually happy and crud, but I recently switched schools. My new one sucks; can't wear nail polish, headphones, colorful socks, colorful shoes, dangly earrings, bracelets of any kind, necklaces (unless they're religious), and...**

**I HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT. A PLAID, LONG-ASS, UGLY-AS-FUCK SKIRT.**

**So wish me luck! I'm definitely gonna need it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Missing Souls**

_Kana? Kana, are you here? Answer me, please! _I think, searching through my head for any sign of her. Nothing. Wait, I think I can hear a faint breathing...

_Kana! I know you're there! What's wrong? Why aren't you answering? _I think to her. I open my eyes. Soul stares at me. I smile awkwardly.

"Well, umm, I'm really tired, so night!" I say, kissing him on the cheek quickly and laying down, yanking the covers over my head. I hear him walk away.

_Kana! Answer me right now! _I scream-think. I hear a nervous sigh.

"I'm sorry Ginger, it's just... I can't talk, I'm sorry!" She says, her voice shaky like she's about to cry.

"Kana, it's alright. You can tell me." I think to her. In a bit, hopefully I'll fall asleep and I'll be able to talk to her face to face. We figured out how to communicate using dreams before we left.

"No! You'll hate me! Everyone will hate me!" She says. I wait until I've fallen asleep to continue the conversation. When I do, I see Kana sitting in front of me, her small body shaking with tears. Her hair is white and is usually up in two long pigtails, with bangs that fall over her bright orange eyes. I walk over and squat next to her, my hand on her back.

"It's alright, sweetie. I promise I won't be mad at you. Pinkie swear." I say, extending my pinkie. She looks up at me, sniffles, and wraps her tiny pinkie finger around mine. I smile at her.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I say to cheer her up, holding my hand up to my eye as if I were in fact sticking a cupcake in it. She giggles.

"Now tell me what's wrong." I say softly. She looks me straight in the eye, her bottom lip quivering.

"I killed him!" She says. I stop smiling, a bit more serious now. "What do you mean, Kana?" I ask her. She looks away and wraps her arms around her midsection.

"I killed the reaper!" She sobs.

My eyes widen and my hand slowly slides off of Kana's back. I fall back onto my butt and stare straight ahead of me. I blink a few times, my mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

"You... you... y-you..." I say quietly, not able to find the right words. Kana puts her head in her hands and sobs even harder. "I knew you would hate me! Whatever you do to me, I deserve it!" She cries, turning away from me.

"Y-you... killed him? Using... my b-body...?" I stutter. Kana nods.

"So... in other words... _I killed him?!" _I continue. She nods again.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly. My head bangs against the low ceiling. "Agh... shit...!" I curse under my breath. Little did I know that the loud thud caught the attention of a certain boy who couldn't fall asleep.

I speed into the bathroom. I lean my back against the wall, slumping to the ground. I blink back tears as Kana's sobs fill my head, but they just keep coming. I can't make a sound, though.

Someone knocks on the door to the bathroom. I freeze.

"Ginger? Are you in here?" A male voice says. I swiftly dart into the nearest stall, sliding the lock shut quietly. I slap my hand over my mouth to muffle my ragged breathing. Still, another knock echoes through the quiet bathroom.

"I can hear you breathing. I saw you run out, what's wrong?" He says. _Shit, was I really that loud? _I think. I hold my breath.

"Can you please say something so I know you're not dead?" He persists. I sigh, letting out my breath.

"I'm f-fine... just g-go b-back to b-bed..." I assure him. Damn, this is a really bad time for my stutters to kick in!

"I'm not an idiot, Ginger." He says. I don't reply.

"You know what? Screw it. I'm coming in." He says. I peek through the crack in the stall and see none other than Soul walk in, wearing only a white t-shirt with orange sleeves and some shorts. He walks up to the only occupied stall and grabs the door, his fingers poking over the top of it. I take a step away from the door, almost tripping over the toilet.

"Come on out, Ginger. I'm not leaving until you do." He says. I can't help but laugh. "Wow, dude. You got some serious balls, coming into a girls bathroom when you're not even supposed to be out of the cabins at night." I say. He crosses his ankles and rests his hand on his hip.

"Yeah, well you're not supposed to be out either. I figure that I can't get into any more trouble than I already would have been if someone caught me outside. Now come out already." He says. It's not like I can say no, he is in the wrong bathroom.

I flip the lock open. Soul steps back and I open the door.

"What happened?" He says. I sniffle. I open my mouth to say something, but then I choke and the tears come out even faster. He pulls me closer to him and sits me down in his lap. I cry into his shoulder. There's no way I can tell him. A weird soul in my head that only I can hear? Yeah, right.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me." He says softly. I shake my head and cover my mouth with my hand. "No, I c-can't! Y-yo... y-you wouldn't b-believe m-me!" I stutter. I haven't stuttered in a long time. It used to happen whenever I cried, but it stopped happening right around the time my father died.

"Yes, I would. If you said that unicorns were falling from the sky, I'd believe you." He says. I would laugh, but I'm crying too hard.

"N-no! It's st-tupid!" I say. I hear Kana sniffle. I don't think she's ever seen me like this. If only Soul could hear her...

"Alright then, don't tell me. I'm cool with that. As long as you stop crying." He says. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to calm down.

"I... I'm sorry, S-Soul... I c-can't... help-p it-t..." I say into his neck. He leans back on his hands.

"You done yet?" He asks after I've pretty much soaked his shirt with tears. I sniffle and sit up straight. "Y-yeah... I think I'm d-done now..." I say quietly. He helps me up and leads me back to the cabin. I climb up the ladder and lay down, not bothering to get underneath the covers.

"Night, Ginger. I hope you feel better in the morning." Soul says, kissing me on the top of the head. I stare at the wall. There's no way I can tell anyone about this. Not now. I'll have to wait until things die down a bit. Maybe then everyone won't hate me as much.

**AN: Okay, I know all of you were expecting that, but I have a ton more cliffhangers and plot twists to throw at you guys! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I only have fifteen minutes to post this and the next chapter [:(] so I'm not gonna have the characters talk today! BYEEE!**

**Ginger: Hey, wait a min-**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Alrighty! Hopefully I can have this up by tonight, so I really hope you enjoy! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anybody Can Beat Black Star**

"Morning, Ginger!" Melody's says, grabbing a towel and walking out of the room. I stretch,my rainbow over-the-shoulder shirt tickling the bare skin underneath it. I climb down the ladder, my knee-high socks hitting the ground with a _thud_. Soul smiles at me.

"Hey. We're gonna go get breakfast in a bit, so if you're going to shower, do it fast." He says. I yawn and hug his middle sleepily. "Yeah... I think that would be a good idea..." I say, my words slightly slurred. He laughs and kisses my forehead. I walk off to the shower, grabbing a towel on my way out. I open the door and Tsubaki smiles at me as she walks out wearing a tank-top and yoga pants, a towel on her head.

"Morning, Ginger!" She says cheerily. I smile. "Oh, hey Tsubaki. Is there a big line for the shower?" I ask. She looks back into the bathroom. "No, I think there's actually a few open showers," She says, looking back to me. I nod. "Alright, then. Good. I really don't feel like waiting." I say.

"See you at breakfast!" She says as she walks into the cabin across the hall from us, Bunker Y according to the plaque next to the door. I slide into the bathroom and take the first open shower. I know Melody's in the only occupied shower, though.

The shower is split into two parts, behind the first curtain is a bench and a few hooks for us to hang our clothes on. Behind the second is the actual shower, which has a shower head, plus three soap dispensers; one for shampoo, one for conditioner, and the last for body soap.

I strip off the loose shirt and my purple sweatpants, toss my socks on the bench, and turn the faucet on. I wait for the water to be warm. When it is, I step in and wet my hair. Out of habit, I start to sing softly to myself.

I hear door open and someone walks in, the sound of the faucet being turned on shortly following.

"Hey, Ginger, is that you?" Tommi's voice asks. I take a squirt of shampoo and massage it into my long, thick red hair. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. I wash out the shampoo.

"Your voice is pretty. I haven't heard you sing in forever. I don't remember it being this good!" She says. I blush slightly as I take a few squirts of conditioner. I rub that in hair as well.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful? I was going to say something, but I didn't want to interrupt..." Melody's voice says from the shower next to mine.

"Thanks, guys..." I say. I let the conditioner set in my hair for a bit and take a squirt of soap. I start to run it on my arms.

"Oh, goodness, don't stop singing because of us! Go on!" Melody says. I smile. "What should I sing, then?" I say. I hear someone else walk in.

"Howabout some T-Swizzle? I know you like that one song, I hear you listening to it all the time." I tilt the shower head forward a bit so it doesn't wash off the soap before I'm done.

"Oh, you mean that Trouble one? I love that song!" Maka's voice says.

"How do you know what I listen to? I use headphones," I say, struggling to get the full of my back. I hear someone brushing their teeth.

"Dude, shu pway shur myooshic ash wike, fwool bwasht." Tommi says through what is no doubt a toothbrush. I laugh.

"Alright, fine." I say, giving up on my back and starting to get my legs.

"Once upon a time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

Yeah, you got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me-e-e-e-e..." I sing, a little louder this time. I hear Maka humming along with me. "Aww, come on, guys, y'all can sing with me!" I say, washing off the soap and conditioner.

"I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that," Melody chimes in. I'm not surprised at how good her voice is. Her name is Melody, after all.

"But when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me

Without me

Without me-e-e-e-e-e..." I sing.

"And he's loooooong gone..." I start, stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel.

"When he's neeeeeeext to me..." Maka sings. Her voice isn't actually that bad. I don't think I've ever heard her sing before.

"And I realize..." Tommi sings. I already know she has a good voice, I've heard her millions of times before.

"The blame is on me!" I sing, yanking back the curtain and jumping out of the shower, a giant grin on my face.

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN!" We sing together at the top of our lungs. Maka laughs as I twirl her around.

"SHAME ON ME NOW

BLEW ME TO PLACES I NEVER BEEN!" Tommi and I lean our backs against each other, Tommi using her toothbrush as a microphone, as Melody steps out of her shower, her hair and body wrapped in towels.

"TILL YOU PUT ME DOWN, OH!

I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN!

SHAME ON ME NOW

BLEW ME TO PLACES I NEVER BEEN!" We all look at each other.

"NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND!" We sing-shout, jumping and bringing our fists down hard on the air.

"OH!

OH, TROUBLE,

TROUBLE,

TROUBLE!

OH! OH!

TROUBLE!

TROUBLE!

TROUBLE!" We bubble over with giggles. I walk back into my shower and pull the curtain back shut, drying myself off just enough where I can get my clothes on. I swing my socks over my shoulder and walk out of the bathroom, my hair up in a towel.

Soul, Alex and James stand by the elevator. "Are you guys done with your sing-along yet? I'm getting hungry." Alex says. I laugh and slip my socks on.

* * *

"What are these, anyway?" Maka asks, examining the squishy rectangular object we're being served for breakfast. I steal one of Soul's and hold it in front of my eyes. "I honestly have no idea..." Tommi says from beside her.

"Are they, like, toast or something?" I suggest. Alex shrugs. "I don't know, but I'm frickin' starving, so YOLO!" He says. Mem laughs as he shoves the entire thing in his mouth.

"Holy crud, this is good!" He says, taking another from his plate. The next one to try it is James. "Hey, it actually is pretty tasty," He says, taking another bite. I tear off the end of mine. "Yeah, it's kinda sweet, but not like, too sweet." I say, nibbling on the end. Melody cuts one up into quarters and dips it in the syrup. She takes a bite and nods. "Yum!" She says.

"I think they're like french toast sticks or something." Soul says after eating one. I nod. "Yeah, that makes sense." I say.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" A girly-man voice shouts from behind me. I frown and Mem face-palms.

"Sup, Black Star?" Soul says, high-fiving him. Tsubaki plops down next to me.

"Jeez... and I thought sleeping in the same apartment as him was bad enough, he snores soo loud!" She says sleepily. I laugh. Black Star sits down in between Tommi and Mem, shoving them apart. Tommi looks like it's taking everything she has not to slap him right now. She told me what him and Kid did the first time they met, and even though it was pretty funny, it really pissed her off.

"Watch it, Spikey. You almost sat on my phone." She says through clenched teeth. He tosses her the phone without a second thought and starts talking to Soul while Tommi scrambles to catch it. Geez, how can Soul tolerate someone like him? I tune out their conversation and turn to Tsubaki and Maka, who are sitting to my left.

"So who else is in your cabin, besides that one?" I ask my half-asleep friend. Her eyes shoot open and she thinks, her eyes drooping closed slightly. "Oh, umm... Kim and Jaqueline... and then there's Ox and Harvar... and uh... Hiro I think..." She says. I scoot a bit closer to her. "If you're tired, you can rest on my shoulder if you want. It's cool with me." I tell her. She nods and lays her head on my shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Shesh, I don't know how she survives with that idiot..." Maka says, patting Tsubaki's back. She moans slightly. I laugh, careful to keep my shoulder still.

"So wanna hit the pool after breakfast?" Maka asks, sipping her orange juice. I swallow the chewed up pancake in my mouth. "There's a pool here?" I say. Tommi nods.

"Yeah, this place is huge. The pool's on the bottom level." She says. I nod and glug down the remains of my orange juice.

"Yes, I believe the bathing suits are provided. They use donated ones from people willing to give." Melody chimes in.

"Yo, somebody say somethin' bout the pool? I've been wanting to check that out this whole time!" Alex says, leaning in front of Tommi. She shoves him off her and swats him over the head.

"Get offa me, man!" She complains. He laughs and steals one of my pancakes. I roll my eyes. I got the last serving of pancakes, leaving everyone else with the french toast things.

"So what else is here?" I ask them. Maka leans forward so I can see her from behind Tsubaki. "There's also a gym, a few shops, and even an arcade!" She says. I sit up straighter. "Arcade?" I ask, turning to her. Tommi laughs.

"Yeah, you itching for some games?" She asks. I nod eagerly. "I'd actually rather go to the arcade then the pool," I say, drizzling some more syrup on the pancakes in front of me.

"Then why don't we go there? I'm really not in the mood for getting wet, and I think a ton of other kids were talking about heading down there, weren't they?" Melody suggests. I fist pump. "Yes! I haven't been to an arcade since I was, like, ten! This is gonna be so cool!" I say excitedly.

After all of us are done, we head of to the arcade as planned. I make a beeline for the Just Dance station, dragging Mem with me. I dared her to try it with me, so of course I had to do it right away.

I look through all the songs. It seems to be pretty updated. I laugh evilly and glance to Mem. I select the song and step back. Maka, Tommi, Melody and Tsubaki stand, watching us. Soul, James, Alex and Black Star are off playing with the Xbox's in the back probably.

"No, Ginger." Mem says when she sees the song I picked. "You said I could pick the song! So I picked this one!" I say. She glares at me. "You know I hate hi- scuze me, _her,_" She says. I put my hands on my hips.

"Justin Bieber is obviously a guy! Anybody who mistakes him for a girl is just plain stupid! And you have to admit you like this song!" I say. She sighs and the song starts. I nail almost every move, but Mem barely even moves at all.

"If you don't try I'll make you do it again!" I shout to her. She rolls her eyes, but starts to look like she's working a bit harder.

"AAAAAALLLL I NEED," I sing mockingly at Mem, stretching my arm out in an arch slowly.

"IS A BEAUTY AND A BEAT!

THAT CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLEEEEEEEEEETE!" Tommi chimes in, leaning against the railing. Mem pushes her away by her face, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"IT'S AAAAAAAAAALLL ABOUT YOU!

BABY, DO IT LIKE YOU DO!

WHEN THE MUSIC MAKES YOU MOOOOOOOOVE!" I grin. The music changes tempo and I bang my fists on the air, left, right, left, then pop my chest up slightly. I repeat, and repeat, until the music goes back to normal.

Then the rap comes. This is my favorite part. Melody, Tommi and I yell it out together.

"IN TIME, INK LINES, BITCHES COULDN'T GET ON MY INCLINE!

WORLD TOURS, IT'S MINE TEN LITTLE LETTERS ON A BIG SIGN!

JUSTIN BIEBER, YOU KNOW IMA HIT EM WITH THE ETHER

BUNS OUT, WIENER...

BUT I GOTTA KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SELENER!" We shout together, me turning to face them for that line. I turn back to the screen.

"BEAUTY, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

BEAUTY FROM THE EAST

BEAUTIFUL CONFESSIONS OF THE PRIEST

BEAST, BEAUTY FROM THE STREETS

WE DON'T GET DECEASED

EVERY TIME A BEAUTY ON THE BEATS!" We shout. Mem smiles and joins us after the rap.

"BODY ROCK, I WANNA FEEL YOUR BODY ROCK!

AAAAAAAAAALL I NEED

IS A BEAUTY AND A BEAT!

WHO CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLEEEEEEEETE!

IT'S AAAAAAALLLLLL ABOUT YOU!

WHEN THE MUSIC MAKES YOU MOVE!

BABY, DO IT LIKE YOU DOOOOOOOOO!

CAUSE..." We sing together. Maka and Tsubaki laugh at us. The song has one final instrumental part, but then it ends.

Everyone cheers. I laugh and slap Mem a high-five, panting. I wipe some sweat off of my forehead with my shirt, not caring if my bra is showing.

"Whoo! That was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it to get you to sing some Biebs!" I tell Mem. She rolls her eys and walks off, probably in search of Alex. Maka, Tsubaki, Melody, Tommi and I all take turns playing, but then we do all the good songs (including Gangnam Style) and we go to look for Mem and the guys.

"Aww, what?!" Black Star cries as Soul kicks his sorry ass in one of those games with the motorcycles. Soul laughs.

"You owe me ten bucks, man," He says, climbing off the seat and holding his hand out.

"No way! You only won because you actually have a bike!" Black Star protests. Soul wiggles his fingers. Bacl Star sighs and pulls a ten dollar bill out of the back pocket of his jeans and slaps it in Soul's hand. He grins and sticks it along with his hands in his pockets.

"What've you been up to?" Soul asks when he sees us all sweaty and panting. I laugh and gesture toward the Just Dance station, but of course he can't see it.

"Just Dance." I say. He nods. "Cool." He says.

"So what's up with you guys?" I ask him. Soul laughs. "Black Star keeps blowing all his money on bets. Too bad he sucks at most of these games." He says. I look over at Black Star, and he's shaking hands with a smirking Alex. It looks like Alex is about to get ten bucks.

"I kinda want to see this..." I say, watching them walk over to one of the shooting games. Soul turns to them, then back to me and shrugs, walking over and sitting down at the game next to it. I follow him and sit in his lap.

"Haha, how much money do you even have, man?" Alex says to Black Star. Black Star keeps his eyes glued to the screen as he plays. "Uh, none..." He says. Alex pauses it and stands up.

"Aww, no way, dude! I want to be paid on the spot when I beet the shit out of you!" He says. Black Star leans over, un-pauses the game and cackles.

"You wish! I'm the amazing BLACK STAR! YAHOOO!" He shouts, temporarily taking his hands off the controls to fist pump. Alex sits down quickly and pulls back ahead. Black Star frowns and keeps playing.

"Ha! No more games for you, man! And I want my money soon!" Alex says after he wins. Black Star mumbles and walks toward the bathroom, slumping in defeat. I laugh.

"Well, that was predictable." I say. Alex throws his arm around Mem. "So where to next?" He asks. She grabs his hand.

"We could go down to the pool." Soul suggests, bouncing me in his lap. I steady myself.

"Nah, we'll only have an hour to swim. And it's probably still really crowded. We should go tomorrow, since we can't go after lunch 'cause of training." I say. Tommi stands up, stretches, and heads for the door.

"I say we head back to the cabin. There's not a lot to do besides swimming and playing games, so we might as well just hit the sack a little early tonight." She says. Melody swings James's hand back and forth. "But that's no fun! We're not kids! We don't have to go to bed at eight o' clock. How about we go explore this place?" She says. James nods. "That sounds like fun." He says. Maka shakes her head, her pigtails swishing with it.

"There's not much to see. I think we should go check out the shops. Didn't you three just win a ton of money from Black Star?" She suggests. "That's a great idea, Maka!" Tsubaki says. I look at Soul. "Yeah, maybe you three can take your girlfriends shopping!" I say. He laughs.

"I only have like twenty bucks. Black Star mostly played Alex," Soul says, gesturing to guess who holding a huge wad of cash and grinning like an idiot.

"Great, now you can buy more for me!" Mem says. Alex laughs. "We'll see about that," He says, standing up and leading Mem out of the arcade.

We follow them, Black Star running behind us to catch up, and head down the hall to the small ice-cream shop and each chose our own flavor. Of course, Soul has to buy mine and Maka's, Alex buys Tommi and Mem's, and James Melody and Tsubaki's. Black Star claims he isn't in the mood for ice cream, which is surprising.

I lick my mint chocolate chunk ice cream and take a small nibble out of the cone. "So why does this place have so many shops and floors and rooms and crud?" I ask. Maka swallows the peanut butter cup she was chewing on before answering me.

"Because it's actually an underground city!" She says. I take another lick of my cone. "Really? Cool." I say.

"Yup. It's called Furthem, and since they're all 'loyal only to the reaper' or whatever, they lent us this whole half of the living quarters when the academy burnt down. There's not a lot of people down here." Alex adds, finishing his rocky road. Geez, he eats fast.

"Where is it, anyway?" Mem asks, picking a gummy bear out of her Oreo crunch. I steal a green one before tossing it in the air and catching it in my mouth.

"I believe it's right outside Death City." Melody says, taking a scoop of her bowl of vanilla. She politely places it in her mouth and swallows before taking the spoon back out.

"Oh, really?" I can't help saying. How did I even get so far from Death City? Scratch that, how did I get back to Death City in the first place? Kana must have been controlling me on the way back, which is why I can't remember.

"Oh, Ginger, did you say something about me?" Kana asks. I mentally shake my head. "No, I was just thinking to myself. Are you feeling better, sweetie?" I ask her. Now that I've seen her and how small she is, I can't help but call her 'sweetie' or 'honey' and stuff. It's the motherly instincts kicking in. I do it to all kids I know under the age of ten, even Ollie. Gee, I really hope Ollie and Jimmi are alright... I wonder if their still at home?

"Yes, I'm feeling alright. Your friends are pretty strange." She says. I laugh in my head. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" I think to her. She laughs quietly.

"Ginger! CAN YOU HEAR MEE?" Alex says, his hand waving in front of my face. I blink and nod. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just talking to- I mean, uh, never mind..." I say, forgetting for a second that they don't know about Kana.

"I really don't care anyway," He says. "So what did they do to you at the Uprising?" He swipes his hair out of his eyes.

"Umm, well they made me run mazes and stuff, and they experimented on me, and they did some... other stuff, but I can't really remember..." I say, not wanting to relive any of it, whether it's in my mind or not. Melody swats him on the arm.

"You don't just ask stuff like that, Alex! Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it!" She says. He puts his hands up defensively. "She just did! And why do you girls always hit me?!" He complains, rubbing his arm.

"You're just so hittable." Maka says, finishing her cone. He grumbles and slumps a little.

"So where do you guys have to go for training?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Mem and I have to go to the target course, since she's a long-ranged weapon.

"Oh, I think James and I are gong to close combat?" Melody says, turning to James. He nods. "Yeah, that's it." He says, putting his napkin and spoon in the bowl that used to contain orange sorbet.

"I think we're going there too." Soul says, looking to Maka. She nods. finishing up her chocolate cone. "Us too." She says finishing up her chocolate cone and gesturing to Black Star, who's staring straight ahead of him like he's thinking about something. Probably a way to get all his money back.

"And us!" Tommi pipes up. She eats the last of her Superman ice cream and shoves the remains of the cones.

"Aww, that means Mem and I will be the only ones at the target course..." I say, crumpling up my napkin and wiping my mouth.

"Maybe you'll see Liz and Patty? I'm guessing they'll have to train, since they're still not death weapons. But I guess that doesn't matter..." Maka says. I shake my head. "I doubt it." I say. Mem shrugs. "You never know." She says, chucking her bowl in the trash.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yoyoyoski, broskis! Y'all are makin me sad! You never review any more! :( Just one review, plzz? You're making me feel so alone! First one to review will get a cookie and a hug! Yay for cookies and hugs!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I have no fucking idea, I'm way too lazy to think of one.**

I walk up to the orange cone and take a deep breath. I look down the arrow and aim it just above the center of the target. I hold it up, my right arm perfectly straight and my left bent, but parallel to the ground. I keep my eye about a full inch-and-a-half from the arrow, so as not to get the feathers in my eyes.

I release. The arrow flies into the dead center of the target. I quickly aim and shoot four more. One goes right next to the first, the other three on bulls ring. I'm losing my edge.

"Hey, Ginge? You okay?" Mem asks. I sigh and nod. I walk up to the target and retrieve my arrows. "Yeah, I'm just kinda distracted..." I tell her.

"Well then get focused. You do know we're getting scored on this, right?" Mem says.

"Yes."

"And you know that if we don't get at least six more bulls-eyes, we have to come back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Then pay attention and shot straight!" She says. I sigh. "Yeah okay." I say. I grab some more arrows out of my pouch. I'm about to release the first one when a gunshot startles me and the arrow misses the target completely. I look to my right.

"Liz?" I say to the tall brown-haired girl. She turns to me and adjusts her hat. "Oh, hey Ginger! Didn't recognize you at first with that tight shirt on and your hair up!" She says. I smile. It's true, I changed clothes into something that wouldn't screw up my aim before coming here. Now I'm wearing skinny jeans, a purple sleeveless top, and my hair is pulled up into loose pigtails.

"Yeah, the other one would have messed up my shots." I say.

"So are you guys like, death weapons now?" I ask her. She shrugs. "I don't actually know, it's kind of complicated. Kid really only wants to use us, cause of his thing with symmetry and all, but we're still not official death weapons." She says.

"Oh. So hows Kid, anyway?" I ask her. "He's doing better. The first couple of days, he was all depressed and stuff, but now he's kind of okay." She says. "Oh, well that's good." I say.

Liz nods, holds up a silver gun, probably Patty, aims, and shoots at the target several times. All of them hit in the center, tearing small holes in the covering for the target. I sigh and pull back another arrow.

"Hey, Ginger!" Kana says. I'm about to release the arrow by accident, but then I catch myself and re-aim.

"Ugh, anyone else want to scare the living fudge outta me before I shoot?" I say sarcastically out loud. Liz turns to me.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm the only other one here..." She says, looking around. I follow her glance. I guess there just aren't that many long ranged weapons.

"Meh... never mind..." I grumble. "What's up, Kana?" I think. She waits about thirty seconds before responding.

"Oh, I was just wondering... that Mem girl is a bow and arrow, right?" She asks. I mentally nod. "Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Umm, I was, uh... wondering if I, umm... you know... I kind of wanted to, erm..."

"Do you want to try it out?" I ask her. She inhales sharply. "Umm, yes please! Before I died, I used to do archery with my brothers all the time! I haven't shot a bow and arrow in years! I would just love it if you would be so kins as to give me a try!" She says excitedly.

"Alright, but only if you promise to work on that accent thing. It's starting to get on my nerves..." I tell her.

"Yes, of course! I mean, uh, yeah... sure, whatever..." She says. I laugh and let her take control of me. She pulls back the arrow, her arms shaking slightly.

"Hey, you okay Ginge? You're shaking me..." Mem says.

"Oh, umm, yes, I'm alright... no need to worry..." Kana says, sounding like me. Mem's reflection appears in the bow.

"Dude, what's with the accent? You goin' all proper on me?" She says. Kana blinks.

"Oh! I mean, no way! I'm totally rad, bro! Heh, heh?" She says in a failed attempt at imitating my talking style. I face-palm. I need to teach her some stuff... she's making me seem like a cliche surfer guy.

"You're starting to freak me out... just shoot the target, okay?" Mem says, disappearing from the shaft. Kana nods my head and pulls the arrow back again. Liz shoots the target a couple times, still hitting dead center.

"Umm, sure!" Kana says. She pulls the arrow back a little farther and looks down it.

"Don't get too close, I don't want you to blind me..." I say softly to her, concentrating way too much on her. She blinks and pulls her head away from the arrow a few inches.

"Good. Now make sure your arms are parallel with the ground. And your feet have to be shoulder-width apart..." I continue. She straightens my arms and spreads my feet out a bit.

"Now, you see those numbers and lines there on the shaft?" I say to her. "Yes." She thinks to me.

"Try to aim it so the line with the 'three' next to it lines up with the center f the target. At least, that should work, that's where I usually aim it..." I say. She adjusts the aim.

"Aww, just shoot it for cryin' out loud!" Mem says. Kana gulps and releases the arrow. It hits the third ring from the center.

"Ugh, what is up with you today? We only have ten more minutes to hit the middle six times! At this rate, we'll barely even get two!" Mem complains. I take my body back over.

"Nice job, Kana! That's great! We'll try again next time, okay?" I think cheerily. Kana swallows. "But that girl said it was horrible!" She says. I laugh.

"Nah, she still thinks it's me, remember? Plus, she's kind of a bad egg." I say. Kana laughs nervously. "Oh, umm, haha! Alright..." She says. I pull back another arrow and try to focus on the target. I wait until Liz has taken a few shots to release the arrow. It flies into the middle effortlessly.

"Thank you..." Mem says. I ignore her and keep shooting. I continue to hit either the center or the outside of the center. Twelve bull's eyes. That's double the amount I was supposed to get.

"Happy?" I ask Mem. By now, Liz and Patty have switched and Patty's shooting crazily and giggling evilly. I wait until she's done to go retrieve the arrows. I put them in the pouch and Mem transforms back.

"Better. But you should have started out like that." She says. I roll my eyes. "Whatever. See ya, Patty!" I call to her. She looks to me, then waves. "Bye Ginger! Oh, and Mem!" She says. I laugh and walk out of the room, Mem following.

"That was alright, compared to your usual performance. I'll be expecting to see you on Thursday, don't be late again." Stein says as we step into the observation room. I nod, sticking my hands in the back pockets of my skinny jeans. "Okey-dokey. Anything else?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Nope. You may go back to your cabin now." He says. I lead Mem out the back door.

We step out into the hallway. Through the window, I can still see Patty shooting at the target. Despite her reckless shooting, her aim seems to be spot on. Mem and I walk down the long, wide hallway and I stop by the window that shows the close combat room. I see a couple kids slicing and pounding at dummies covered in steel mesh, probably so that they can withstand the force of the attacks.

I see two dusty blonde pigtails jump in the air and bring a certain black and red scythe down on a dummy. It looks like it's about to split in half. Poor thing, it never did anything to deserve to be Maka and Soul's practice dummy. But then again, dummies don't have feelings, so I honestly can't feel bad for it. But I definitely wouldn't want to be in it's place.

"Hey, it's Tommi and Alex," Mem says, walking up and standing next to me. I turn my head and see a familiar blue stripe whizz past a different dummy, her blue clothing whipping around with every movement.

"She's definitely improving." I say as Tommi hooks Alex around a dummy that's not covered in the mesh. She yanks it, and the head comes flying off. She catches it with her right hand and lets it fall. She starts bouncing it up with her knees playfully. After a bit, she looks down at the curved double-ended blade in her hand, laughs and kicks it to the other side of the room, right into a trashcan and just missing an unsuspecting student's face. Tommi used to play soccer, in case you didn't know.

"In skill, yes. In concentration, no." Mem says. I chuckle and lean against the railing. "I wonder if anybody else we know is in there..." I say, looking around the rest of the room. I can't recognize any other faces, though.

"Hmm. Oh, well. Should we head back to the cabin?" I ask, turning to Mem. She shrugs. "Sure." She walks off, me right behind her.

**AN: Alright, the next few chapters are going to be a little laid back. But I promise it'll get better soon! Okay? Okay! Remember, first reviewer gets a cookie and a hug! **

**Ginger: Better how?**

**Mem: I don't know. **

**Tommi: Does that mean there's gonna be more fights or whatever?**

**Alex: Maybe.**

**Ginger: Yeah, cause I was gonna say, I seriously doubt that the Uprising thinks we're all, you know, dead.**

**Soul: Eh. It's taken them long enough to do anything else anyway.**

**Alex: It's not exactly a good thing that they're going to attack.**

**Ginger: So? I'm starting to get bored!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: AAAAANNDD the hug and cookie goes TOOOO...**

**Katsumi Kobayashi! *Gives hug and cookie***

**Come on, guys! You're making me feel lonely! Do you really wanna make me feel lonely? :(**

**Oh, well. I'm not gonna get all selfish or anything. Enjoy the chappy**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Patches? Seriously?!**

I stand at the edge of the pool, my arms wrapped around my bare belly. I swish the water on the ground around with my toe.

"Ginger! Come on in!" Melody calls to me from the center of the pool. I shake my head. "Umm, I'd rather not..." I say. At first I thought this was a good idea, but then I started to get insecure about my patch. It's kind of like, in-your-face strange looking.

"Aww, why not?" Maka says, swimming up to the wall and leaning her elbows on it, her feet kicking behind her. I take a step back. "I'm not so sure I want to get in anymore," I say. I turn to the pile of gray towels sitting in a pool chair. "I think I'll just sit over here with the towels..." I say, thinking about wrapping myself in one of them.

"Ginger! Quit being so stubborn! Get your ass in here!" Mem calls. I hug my middle tighter. I look at her. "Are you sure they didn't have any other one pieces?" I ask her. She nods. "Yup. And I am NOT wearing a bikini." she says. I sigh. I take one last glance toward the towels.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" and then I feel a hand on my back shove me into the pool. I blow bubble out of my nose in surprise, then I shoot up to the surface. The hairbands holding my hair in pigtails have started to slip and my bangs hang in my face, sticking to my forehead. I clench my fists at my sides.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?!" I shout at the blue haired figure standing on the edge of the pool and laughing his head off.

"I had to do it!" He laughs. I growl and jump out of the pool. He screams and runs. I run after him.

"Uh, Ginger, I don't think you should be running..." Tsubaki says quietly. I ignore her and try to gain on Black Star, but he's really fast. "Come here, you little twerp!" I shout. He turns back to me.

"I am NOT little! I'm the biggest guy here! I'm the amazing BLACK STAR! YAH-"

And then he slips, falls on his butt, and slides into the pool.

I jump in after him and dig my knuckles into the top of his head, my other arm around his neck.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW! LEMME GO!" He shouts. I push his head under water. "You so had it coming!" I say to him when he surfaces. He rubs his head, his usually spikey hair matted down. I swim over to the others.

"Geez, Ginger..." Soul says. I smile at him angelically. "Yes?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Are we playing Star?" I ask, finally noticing that everyone but Mem is on one side of the pool, with her on the opposite end. He nods. "Yup. The initials are WB." He says. I nod.

"Hint!" Tommi calls to Mem. She looks up like she's thinking.

"Okay, it's like a post-apocalyptic thing, where most of the population are zambies-" Mem's word for zombies, "-and only a few people are still normal. One of them gets like, captured-slash-saved by one of them, and he starts to become human again!" She calls. I gasp and dive underwater, swimming across the pool without breathing.

"Star Warm Bodies!" I say to her. She nods. "Yup. Your turn!" She says. She swims back over to Alex and laughs at something he said, but I can't hear them.

"Oh! I got it! Okay, umm... O... T... G... A...P!" I say, spelling out the initials in my head as I say them out loud. Immediately, Tommi sprints over to me.

"Star Oz the Great and Powerful!" She says, breathless. I nod. "Wow, you're good at this..." I say. She shrugs. "That was the one I was going to do if I got to be it, so..." SHe says. I laugh and swim back over to Soul.

"What was it?" He asks. I smooth my hair back. "Oz the Great and Powerful." I say. He nods. "Looks like it would be pretty cool." He says. "Yeah, I so wanna see it." I reply, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Some of it falls out and hangs next to my face.

"TP!" Tommi shouts.

"TOILET PAPER!" Alex yells back at her.

She frowns. "YES, ALEX. THE NAME OF THE MOVIE IS TOILET PAPER." She says sarcastically. Alex grins. "So does that mean I win?" He asks. Tommi ignores him. I look over at Alex. Geez, he's muscly! He's like, totally in shape. I look to Soul.

_Damnit, Soul... why are you frickin' scrawny...? _I think, looking at his chest. It has a scar running across it. I look down at my patch. Wow, we're kind of matching...

Anyway, like I was thinking, he's so... weak! Is he the only guy here that's not strong-looking? I mean, for glob's sake, even James has a pair of buff arms. And Black Star? Jesus Christ, if I didn't know better, I'd think the kid ate steroids for breakfast!

"Hint!" Maka calls to Tommi, interrupting my train of thought.

She explains the whole plot, in detail, of Treasure Planet. I would swim over, but I just went. Instead, Melody swims over, slowly and calmly. She says something to Tommi, Tommi nods, and then swims back over.

After a few rounds, I start to get pruny and step out of the pool along with everyone else. I ring my ponytail out and shake my hair so my bangs don't stick to my face. Suddenly, Tommi points to me and Soul.

"Hey! Check it out! You guys are like, matching!" She says, her hair dripping with water. I blush and wrap my arms around my middle. Mem looks at the both of us.

"Haha, yeah! Soul has his scar, and Ginger her patch! You guys were so meant for each other!" She says. I blush even more and look to Soul, but he just grins and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess we were! What do you think, Patches?" He says. I elbow him in the ribs and step out of his reach. "Don't call me that." I say, grabbing a towel and wrapping myself in it. Soul winces and puts his hand on the spot where I hit him.

"Why not? It's such a perfect nickname!" Alex says. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Because if you do, I'll beat you to a pulp, freeze you up, and skewer you on one of Mem's arrows." I say. He grimaces. "Please don't put that image in my mind..." He says. i grin triumphantly and walk out into the lobby, my feet leaving puddles behind me with each step.

**AN: Short author's note today! MOS! MOS! GOTTA GO, BYEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Alrighty! Nu chappy! Relly late at nite, so Ima just keep id at dat cuz I'm liek, haff azleep...**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Figured it Out, Finally!**

"I can't believe it..." I say, my eyes wider than usual. Alex is too busy dying with laughter to say anything. Every once in a while, he'll hold up a finger and stop like he's going to say something, but then he just explodes laughing again.

"I... AHAHAHAHAHA! I can't... PFFT-GYAHAHAHAHA! Believe... KKTTSSKKTT-GAHAHAHAAHHHA! It either...! TTSSTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He laughs. I stomp on his foot. Hard.

"IT'S NOT FREAKING FUNNY, ALEX SO I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE LAUGHING!" I shout. He hops on on foot and alternates between howling in pain and guffawing.

"OWOWOWOWOOWW! HAHAHA-OWOWOWW!" He says, tears in his eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" He yells, on the floor and clutching his stomach. I kick him repeatedly until he stops. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE TWAT!" I scream at him. He covers his mouth with his hand.

"At least we found out you're... pfft... a weapon... kkksstkee...!" He says through his hand. I frown.

"Yeah, but since when is a frying pan a weapon?!" I say, grabbing chunks of hair and balling the up in my fists. Alex explodes laughing. "At least we don't need any frying pans anymore! Hey, do you mind if I cook some eggs on you tomorrow morning?" He guffaws again. I clench my fists.

"THE ONLY THING I'LL BE COOKING IS YOUR INSIDES SO I CAN EAT THEM FOR DINNER!" I roar. He stops laughing. "Creepy, much?" He says, dusting himself off and standing up. I sigh. "You got over that fast..." I say. He smirks.

"So now what? Do you just, like, get a new partner?" He says. "I have no idea. Can weapons be partners?" I wonder aloud. He shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe you should ask Kid?" He suggests. I blink.

"Yeah! I should ask Kid!" I say, a bit happier now. I run off to the substitute Death Room, the room where Kid spends most of the day. Alex calls after me, but I ignore him. I've been waiting for a chance to visit Kid this whole time. Now I finally get to! Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know why I want to see him so much. I must be worried about him or something. According to Liz and Patty, he's been pretty down about his dad.

I arrive at the double doors and take a deep breath. I open the door and see a dark gray room. It's fairly large, almost three times the size of the cafeteria. In the center of it stands a mirror, and a black spiked outline of a person.

"Umm, Shinigami-sama?" I say quietly. The figure turns around, standing up a bit straighter than before. "Oh, it's just you, Tommi..." Kid's voice says, slumping again and taking off his mask.

"Yeah... I wanted to ask you something! Umm, Lord Death, sir...!" I say, still not quite used to the fact that I have to call him by the same name I used to call his dad. He gestures for me to come inside the big room.

"You don't have to call me that. It just reminds me of my father." He says. I nod. "Oh! Uh, sure, Kid!" I say.

"What do you need?" He asks. I blush. "Oh, that's right, I needed something, didn't I? Well, umm, you see, I..." I clear my throat nervously. This is so weird... he seems like a whole different person in this getup!

"Spit it out." He says. I blink. "Sorry... it's just that I found out I'm a weapon! And I was wondering whether Alex and I should stay partners or if we should find new ones?" I ask.

"It doesn't really matter any more. You won't be going after any kishin eggs any time soon, so I guess you should just stay a pair. Anything else?" He says. I blush. "Umm, no, actually..." I say. He looks at me expectantly. I swallow.

"Umm, how are you doing? Are you alright? Liz told me you weren't doing so well..." I say. He looks down. "Yes, I'm fine. If that is all you want, than you may leave." He says, turning around. I forget completely about thinking and my hand flies to his shoulder. He doesn't look at me, though.

"I'm not an idiot, Kid. Tell me what's on your mind. You're not fine, I know you're hurting. I hurts that your dad might be gone, and it hurts that everyone is expecting so much from you. I can't honestly say I know the feeling, but I know it can't feel good. So if you would just open up and tell me what's up then I might be able to help." I say. He doesn't respond.

"Kid, tell me. I know you're thinking about something. Something important." I continue. He turns back around.

"It doesn't make any sense." He says. I take my hand off of his shoulder. "What doesn't make sense?" I ask. He twiddles his thumbs. "A Shinigami doesn't die until the next one arises. That would be me, but unless I'm missing something I haven't arised yet. It doesn't make any sense..." He says, staring at the ground. I don't say anything.

"He's alive. I know he is, he has to be." He finishes, glancing up at me.

"Then where is he?" I say. He looks back down. "That I can't say. I just know he's out there somewhere..." He says, his fists balling up at his sides. He wipes his eye just as a small tear starts to form. I take a step towards him.

"And I bet he is. Don't worry, I know this'll all turn out okay." I tell him. He his head away from me so I can't see his tears. I lean to the side to catch his eye.

"Hey, don't cry, Kid. You're supposed to be strong, remember? You're a Shinigami. And as far as I know, Shinigami's don't cry." I say with a smile. He sniffles. "Well, you're wrong." He says. I put my hand back on his shoulder.

"Your dad never did. So you shouldn't. Come on, if you cry I'll end up crying too. You know how much of a wuss I am." I say. He looks at me.

"I don't actually. But it doesn't matter. You should get going, lunch has already started." He says.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a smile out of you." I tell him stubbornly. He doesn't respond. I take another step closer to him.

"Come on, I know you can! Please? For me?" I say with bambi eyes. He looks away. I stick my bottom lips out and let it quiver a bit. He glances down at me. His mouth twitches.

"I saw that! I can see you smiling! I can see it!" I say in a funny voice. The corners of his mouth turn up and he smiles finally. I grin.

"There it is! I hope you feel better, and I'm sorry about your dad." I say, walking towards the door. At the last second, I turn around to face him.

"You have a great smile, you know." I tell him. I shut the door behind me and start towards the cafeteria.

**AN: Alrighty! That wuz alot mor challengin' thn I thot id wuz gunna bee, but i got id over wizz, so ima go ta sleep now... c ya *yawn***

**?"AZZU;'AZbggfd"?"**

**eƒçççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççç *me falling asleep on the keyboard***


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: YOYOYO! Okay, I have a few things to say in the author's note today!**

**First, have y'all ever heard of something called the HARLEM SHAKE? CUZ IT'S FUDGING HILARIOUS! But I'd have to say the funniest one would have to be the Pewdiepie one! He could be a Victoria's Secret model! Uh-oh, Marzia's gettin' pissed! D: Watch out, Pewds!**

**Speaking of Harlem, I was watching the Harlem Globtrotters game with my dad. Also fricking hilarious! OMGerbils, it was too much when the guy went, "I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT UP HERE PASS IT TO ME I'M OPEN I GOT IT I GOT IT!" And then he got the ball and the defender came and he just tossed it to the defender while he was outa bounds and was like, "Ha!" LOLZZ!**

**Third, I will inform you that a frying pan is a weapon. I was looking for cool weapons to make my OCs so I went on Wikipedia. If you search for weapons, it will give you this huge list of 'em, and that's where I get most of my ideas. SO I was scrolling through it, ya know, like "La-deeda-deeda, lookin' for cool weapons for a semi-violent fanfic, doot-doodooo..." And one of them said 'frying pan' no joke! Go look it up!**

**Lastly for some advertising! Yay! So I have a new story called Curiosity, an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, and Memory one called Journal of a Terribly Misunderstood Girl, if I remember correctly, which is Soul Eater. I suggest you check out both of them, in both cases Ginger and Mem actually aren't characters. New OCs! Yeah!**

**That's all for today, so I'll start the story now!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I'll figure this out later... *me being too lazy to think of a chapter title***

I plop down in between Tommi and Soul on the gray bench that connects to the table where I drop my grayish-blue tray.

"Ugh, I'm soo hungry..." I say, stretching my arms. Soul swallows. "Then eat something." He says. I yawn. "That was kinda the plan, but okay." I respond.

I pick up my fork and poke at my waffle. I'm not in the mood for waffles, though. Do you ever get that feeling where you're really hungry, but you're like, hungry for one specific thing? Well, right now I want some noodles. And no offense to waffles, but they're not noodles.

But I eat them anyway. I don't even bother with syrup.

"Where were you yesterday, Tommi?" I ask, turning to my left. She shoves a waffle bite in her mouth. "I'll tell you later, but guess what I found out?" She says. I take a sip of orange juice. "What?" I say. She smiles.

"I found out I'm a weapon!" She says, her eyes shining. I smile back at her. "That's great! What kind are you?" I ask. Her right eye twitches, but she's still smiling. It's kinda creepy. Alex snickers from across the table.

"A... ttskkst... frying pan...!" He says, stifling a laugh. I slap my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughing. She frowns. "It's not funny!" She says, turning back to her waffles and poking them with her fork.

"PPPWWAAHHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST... HAHAHAHAA!" I laugh, tears in my eyes. I clutch my stomach and lean back slightly, my back on Soul's shoulder. He looks to me. "What?" He asks. I open my mouth to respond, but I just start laughing again so I point to Tommi. If this was a manga book, she would have like, five veins popping out on her head.

"I'm still not getting it," He says. Alex calms himself for long enough to say something. "Tommi's a... frying pan! We ound out she's... a weapon, but she's a frying pan!" He says. Then he bursts out laughing again.

"PPFFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soul exclaims, laughing with us. After explaining, with great difficulty, to everyone else, Melody's even having trouble keeping a straight face.

"OMIGLOB, MAYBE YOU CAN... HAHAHAHAHA! HELP OUT IN THE KITCHEN!" I say, my face red. Tommi growls and stands up.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! IT'S NOT THAT FREAKING FUNNY! SO STOP LAUGHING BEFORE I RIP OUT ALL OF YOUR TONGUES AND NAIL THEM TO A WALL!" She screams, slamming her hands on the table. Every eye in the room turns to her quizzically. She sits down quickly, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, Tommi, it's just so ironic!" Mem says through her hand. Tommi frowns. "No it's not! At least, I think it's not, I don't completely know what that means..." She says. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. "Never mind, I don't feel like explaining it..." Mem replies, sighing and taking a swig of orange juice.

"Attention, students. I'm going to need you to look up here, please." A voice says from the front. Everyone turns toward where Professor Stein is sitting in his rolly-chair, holding a microphone and tapping it.

"I have an announcement to make. As of today, you will continuing the collection of kishin eggs. There has been a surplus of them roaming around without any sort of control. Because of this, every day after lunch, a group of meisters and weapons will go to reap them. Each group will have three weapon-meister pairings so that if anything happens you will be able to report back to us easily. You will all be supplied gas masks and anklets with tiny receivers on them so that we can keep a close eye on you and your whereabouts. You are not o take off your masks until you have cleared the smoke cloud and you are not to take off your anklets at all. Understood? We will call down the first group after lunch today. Please finish eating and then you will be sent off to your training." He says. The room fills with whispers as he rolls away.

"We're going back out?" Melody says, watching Stein as he tries to wheel his way out of the cafeteria, but topples over when he reaches the small bump in the doorway.

"I guess so..." James replies. Tommi looks at Alex. "What should we do? Should i go talk to Kid again?" She asks. He nods. "Yeah, go ahead." He says, waving her off. She nods and stands up, rushing out of the cafeteria and taking a left.

"Are you guys going to stay together?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I don't know yet, that's what Tommi's about to ask Kid." He replies, leaning back and resting his head in his hands. I finish off my orange juice.

"Well, I'm done here, so should we head off to training?" I ask, turning to Mem as she shoves the last bit of her waffle into her mouth. She nods. "Yeash, I shink bwe should," She says through a mouthful. I grimace. "Swallow before you talk, 'kay?" I say, holding up my hand. She nods and swallows deeply.

* * *

"Well, you're definitely doing better today," Mem says as I hit my sixth bull's eye. I pull back another arrow. "Thanks, I'm a bit more concentrated now." I tell her. I aim and release, and the arrows flies right where one is already, causing the first to split down the middle. "I'm going to half to start calling you Katniss. Or maybe Merida?" She says. I roll my eyes.

"You're just lucky I don't have to use your arrows, or else you'd have a split finger." I tell her.

"Yes, thank you for that." She says.

I wait until Liz is done shooting to retrieve the arrows. I throw the split one in the trash and drop the others in my pouch. I made Mem paint her nails so that the feathers of the arrows that are hers would be bright orange. That way, I won't confuse hers with the ones they gave us. Originally, I was going to paint them pink, but she almost gave me a black eye when I tried to paint them. So I had to settle with orange.

"So how's Kid been doing? Is he feeling any better?" I ask Liz as I release an arrow. She takes two shots before responding. "Kind of. He's been pretty out of it. He barely says anything." She responds. She takes three more shots, all of which hit dead center.

"Oh. Well, I hope he feels better." I say. She nods. We don't say anything for a while, just shoot and occasionally I go to retrieve my arrows.

"So do you know anything about who's going to be in the first group?" I ask her. She shoots four times.

"Yeah, if I heard right it should be you, Maka and Tommi. I forget who you're going after, though." She says. I nod. "Cool." I say. After that, I hit the target dead center.

"That's thirty. We should head out. We have five minutes 'till lunch." I say, retrieving the last arrow and walking back towards the exit. I toss Mem up in the air and she transforms back, landing on her feet, but just barely.

"Next time can you just hold me until I'm back to human form? You're going to snap me in half..." She says, dusting herself off. I shrug. "Sure."

"Good luck out there, it's pretty harsh." Liz says as I wrap my hand around the door knob. I turn around and smile. "Thanks! We're certainly going to need it," I say, twisting it and pushing the door forward.

"Nice job today ladies, only two bull's rings and one miss." Stein says when we walk into the observation room.

"Thanks. See ya, professor!" I say as I walk out of the door behind him. He waves over his shoulder and continues to observe Liz and Patty.

* * *

"Okay, so listen up. Gas masks are to be kept on at all times, unless you've cleared the smoke. No transforming until you're out of it. You won't be able to breath if you do. Hold each others hands and if you can't feel somebody, you are to look for them. If you can't find them, than you report back here immediately. You hear?" Sid says. We nod. "Yes, sir!" We says together.

I look to my right. Next to me is Mem, than Alex, Tommi, Maka, and finally Soul. I turn back to Sid. All of us are handed gas masks. He shows how to put them on. They're little clear plastic pieces that cover our faces. They strap on in the back and connect to a small oxygen take we're supposed to keep on our backs.

"Good luck. You will go after a total of five kishin eggs. You have to retrieve more than one because we can only send out one group a day. Strict orders from Shinigami-sama prevent us from letting more out." Sid continues. I feel like I'm in the military, it's so weird.

"Remember one thing," He says as the hatch is opened and the ladder pulled down. We all turn to the hatch as it opens, but then we turn back to Sid.

"Don't die." He says. With that, we're escorted outside and into the dark smog. I take a deep breath. The gas mask makes my breathing sound weird. I sound like Darth Vader.

"So we're supposed to hold hands?" Tommi says through her mask, her figure barely visible. I nod. "Yeah, so we don't lose each other." I say, taking Mem's hand in my right and Soul's in my left.

After a really long time of walking, we clear the smoke and see the outside world for the first time in what seems like forever. There's a bunch of desert, and past that are a few trees on the edge of a forest. We head towards there.

"Finally, I was starting to get irritated..." Maka says, removing her gas mask. She drops her oxygen tank by a really big tree and takes a deep breath. All of us do the same.

"I'll mark this so we know which one our stuff is at." Mem says, transforming her pointer finger into an arrow. She marks a big 'X' on the trunk.

"Okay, let's get going. We have some kishins to get!" Alex says, heading towards the small town that should be past the forest.

**AN: Okay, things are confusing, I know, and the landscape is fucked up, but I don't care because I'm doing my best! So leave me alone! Anyway, Read & Review, plzz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Back with another chapter! Hows life? Good? Good. Mine's been pretty cool. Okay, enough bonding. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Five Kishins**

"Ha! Dead!" Tommi shouts triumphantly as the kishin fades to black and unravels itself. She does a little victory dance as the red soul floats in front of her. I unclip the little flash drive-type-device from my belt and pop the cap off. I press the button on it and the soul is absorbed into it. I put the cap back on.

"One down, four to go." I say, clipping it back to my belt. Mem transforms back and stretches. "My shoulder's so tight..." She complains. I roll my eyes. "What ever. The next one should be near here..." I say, walking out of the alleyway and peeking around the corner. I don't see anything or anyone, so I step out completely. Ugh, it would be so embarrassing for someone I know to see me in this getup...

The 'getup' I mentioned a second ago would be khaki shorts, a white sleeveless button-up shirt, plus chains that connect from the front two belt loops of my shorts to the back two. Seems normal enough, right? Yeah, except the fact that those anklets they mentioned are freaking HUGE. Like, they cover my ankle, sure, but they also cover half of my shin. I look ridiculous.

And I bet your confused as to why someone I know might see me? Well, turns out the town we were assigned to is my, along with Mem and Tommi's, home town. I sigh and wave the others over.

"What's your deal? Can't we just walk around like normal people?" Alex says as I peek around another corner. I turn to him. "No. Freaking. Way. Even though I don't live here anymore I still have a pretty big reputation that I need to uphold!" I tell him. He laughs and pats my head. "You're hilarious, Ginger." He says. I frown.

"Come on, Ginger! I think it'd be fun to meet some of your old friends!" Maka says. I cross my arms and follow her and the others down the empty street. "Umm, I'm not so sure you should..." I say, rushing ahead of everyone to check and see of there's anyone down the street we're supposed to turn down next. Still nothing.

"Ginger's friends aren't exactly the excepting type, from what I know they're pretty judgmental. If they saw us, along with this one-" She points to Soul, who frowns, "-they'd probably be pretty freaked out, especially since Soul has freaky dental issues." She says.

"Hey, I'm probably the coolest person you know, so shut up! If anyone's gonna be judged, I think it would be you, Miss hides-in-the-corner-cutting-herself-all-day!" He retaliates. She sticks her hands in the pockets of her tight khaki pants.

"Nah, they already know me. They'd probably still be scared though..." She says. I turn to them.

"Well, that's not going to be a problem since we're NOT going to-"

"Ginger? Is that you?" A voice says from behind me. I freeze.

"Oh my gosh, Julie!" Tommi squeals. I slowly turn around and see three of my friends fro before we moved. _Just great, how are we supposed to get them off our backs? _I think to myself frantically.

"What's with the shin guard? You playin' soccer or something, McAllister?" Kyle says, staring at my anklet. I quickly cross my legs so it's behind my calf. "Umm, it's nothing! Stay out of my business, Toleman!" I say. He laughs.

"Who are these weirdos your hanging with?" Julie, the richest person I know, says to me. I smile nervously. "Uh, this is, uh, Alex, Maka, and umm... my boyfriend, Soul..." I tell her. Janette walks up to Soul and pokes his cheeks.

"You have sharp teeth..." She says. Soul swats her hand away. "Yeah, so what?" He says. She blinks. "It's weird. Are you like, some kinda lab rat? I read in a book once that some scientists switch DNAs of animals and people to make them have characteristics of that animal..." She says. He frowns. "I'm a person, and just a person, thankyouverymuch." He says. He turns to me.

"These are your friends, Ginge?" He says. I blush. "Umm, well, some of them at least..." I say.

"This is your BF? Ugh, you could so do better." Julie says.

"Julie, that's not-"

"Ha! Like you even have one!" Soul laughs. I hold my hand out. "Guys, don't-" I start, but Julie's already in Soul's face and once you've got her going, there's no stopping her.

"Maybe you should go brush your hair before you try to offend me, bedhead." She says in a low voice. He looks down at her.

"Maybe you should pay your doctors less. That plastic surgery you got didn't make you any better-looking." He responds. She frowns.

"Maybe you should try some!" She retorts.

"Maybe we should stop?" I suggest, but they ignore me.

"I think that sweatband is killing off your brain cells, because if you think you can even come close to insulting me than you're dead wrong." She says.

"You started it, princess." He says. He looks to me.

"Hey, Ginger! Are there any good tanning salons in this town?" He asks. I'm confused at his question, but I answer it anyway.

"Umm, no I don't think so... but there is that cruddy one right next to the middle school!" I tell him.

"That would explain why your friend looks like an oompa-loompa." He says with a smirk.

"Ouch!" Alex says from behind him. Julie turns a bright shade of red.

"I'm done wasting time on something as juvenile as this! We need to go!" She says, turning around and stomping off, Janette and Kyle following.

"Or you're just out of comebacks!" Soul shouts after her. Alex laughs.

"Nice, man!" He says, holding up his hand. Soul high-fives him with a grin.

"Soul! What the hell was that?!" I say to him. He looks at me. "She started it. And I finished it." He says. I slap my hand to my forehead.

"You could have just ignored it! That was NOT a cool move, man!" I say, walking off. I turn another corner and see, surprise, surprise, the second kishin we were after in the first place.

"MEM!" I yell to her. She rushes around the corner and transforms. The kishin smiles and lunges at me. "Yum!" It rasps. In one swift movement, I grab an arrow and throw it at him. It stabs him in the neck and pins him against the wall behind him. He gasps for breath and squirms. I take another arrow and stab it into his forehead. He dissolves into a black cloud of smoke. I take the small device clipped to my belt loop, claim his soul, and clip it back to my shorts.

"That's two. Let's go." I say, marching out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk.

"Ginger?" Tommi says.

"I said let's go!" I say, tossing Mem in the air as she transforms back.

* * *

"Ugh, damnit!" I say, grabbing my left arm. We're on our fifth kishin, and he's definitely a lot more challenging than the first four. He clipped me in the arm with a flying dagger, and it hurts like hell. I stand up and pull back another arrow. It misses.

"Tommi! Let's switch!" Alex says from Tommi's hand. She nods, and in a two flashes of light, Alex transforms back to human form and Tommi into her weapon form.

"Haha, this is fucking awesome!" Alex says, flipping the stainless steel handle around in his hand. He then takes it and slams it on the kishin's head. It falls to the ground.

"HAAA!" Maka shouts, swinging Soul at the kishin. It dodges and scrambles back to a standing position. I shoot an arrow at it. I just misses his legs.

"Damn, why can't i shoot straight?!" I say in frustration. Alex slides underneath the kishin's arm as it comes at him. He brings Tommi down on his head again.

"MUAHAHA! TASTE MY FRYING PAN!" He shouts, a crazed look in his eyes. I shoot another arrow. This time, it hits the kishin in the shoulder. He pulls it out and throws it back at me. I catch it in midair and grip it hard.

I shoot it back at him. Another miss. Maka ducks a dagger and digs Soul into the ground. She swings him upward and hits the kishin dead on. He falls backward.

"DIE, BITCH!" Alex screams, chucking Tommi at the kishin. The impact causes the kishin's head to split. It's soul floats in the air.

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEEEWW! GROSS! KISHIN GUUUTTZZ!" Tommi cries. She transforms back to human form and shivers. "That was gross, Alex! Did you really have to throw me at it? It looked like Maka had it covered!" She says, wrapping her arms around herself. Soul and Mem transform back as well.

"Let's go, it's starting to get late. We need to-" Soul starts, but he stops mid-sentence when he see what waits for us at the end of the street. Everyone freezes.

Julie's mouth hangs open. Kyle stares with wide eyes, and Janette hides behind her brother, gripping his hand tightly.

"When did you...?" Tommi mutters. Julie blinks.

"Ginger! What the heck?!" Julie exclaims. I gulp.

"Umm, I thought I told you I was going to the DWMA," I say.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A SCHOOL FOR VIOLENT, FREAKY WEIRDOS?! SINCE WHEN IS MEM A GOD DAMN BOW AND ARROW?!" She yells. I open my mouth to say something, but Alex interrupts.

"If you don't know what the DWMA is, you're pretty stupid." He says. Maka nods. "Try doing some research before you go pointing fingers." She says. Julie blinks again.

"Kyle, they won't hurt us, right?" Janette whispers to Kyle. He doesn't respond.

"Janette, it's fine! We're still the same people!" Tommi says, walking up to her. Kyle puts his hand out in front of Janette protectively. "Stay back!" He shouts. Tommi stops dead in her tracks.

"YOU'RE FREAKS, ALL OF YOU! VIOLENT, DISGUSTING, WEIRD FREAKS! DON'T EVER COME BACK TO THIS TOWN AGAIN!" Julie screams, turning and sprinting away. Kyle and Janatte follow her. I stare after them.

"Jeez, what a dumb ass. Doesn't even know what the DWMA is." Soul says, turning and walking away. I blink and shake my head. "Yeah. I guess..." I say, following him and the others.

**AN: Tada! Hope ya likey! Cuz I'm freaking exhausted! Okey-dokey-lokey, byeee! *Can't think of anything to say***


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I AM A LOW-KOW-MOW-TIVE! WOOOOT WOOOT! HAHAHAHAA! CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA! WOOOOOT WOOOT!**

**Sorry, I just had a huge bowl of lucky charms... teehee?**

**ANYWAY, I know this one's short but I couldn't make it long enough... oh, well! **

* * *

**Chapter 20: *Dreamy Sigh* Ah, Young Love!**

"Alright, I'm gonna go take this to Kid..." Ginger says, turning around and heading towards the substitute Death Room.

"No! Wait! Can, umm, can I take it to him?" I ask her, stretching my hand out. She turns around. "Huh? Oh, umm, yeah I guess..." She says, tossing me the device with the souls in it. I catch it and smile. Yes! I get to see Kid again!

"See ya later, guys!" I say, running down the hallway. I open the door to the Death Room and poke my head in. "Kid? You here?" I say, even though he's standing right where he usually does. He turns around.

"Oh, hello, Tommi. Back already?" He says, removing his mask. I nod and smile. "Yup! We got everything!" I tell him, holding up the drive. He extends his hand and I walk up to him and drop the device in it. He turns it over it his palm and clutches it in his fingers.

"Great. I'm glad to see this was a success. It was hard to decode whether I should send students outside to go retrieve kishin souls, but I had to because they've been out of control." He says.

"Yeah. Anything about your dad yet?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "No. Nothing yet." He says. I look down.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Kid..." I say. He walks closer to me and places one hand on my back. "No, you didn't do anything. You have no reason to be sorry." He says, tilting my chin up. He smiles. I smile back.

"Yeah, I know, it's just..." I trail off.

"Come on, cheer up. Wasn't it just yesterday that you were trying to get me to smile?" He says, his golden eyes meeting mine. They shimmer slightly in the dim lighting of the room. I can't help but blush.

"I mean, it has to be really tough. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" I tell him, attempting to take back my role as the strong character in our friendship. He's starting to act a little strange whenever I'm around. A good strange, though, like he's happy I'm here with him.

He leans in and his lips touch my cheek softly. My eyes widen as he draws his head back. "Yes, I know." He says. I can't look away from him. "Kid..." I say, sounding like a dependent, weak character from a cheesy lovey-dovey movie. But, of course with my small vocabulary, it's the only thing I can think to say that wouldn't sound completely stupid. Actually, that sounded pretty dumb now that I think about it...

"I, umm, I should get going..." I say, stepping back. This is not happening, this is so not happening!

"Oh, alright then. Goodbye," He says, releasing me. I nod, blush even more, and speed-walk out the door, the only thing running through my mind being;

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**AN: AAAAAAAND, I have managed to make yet another couple. Meaning that no female OC of mine that has a big role to play in this story is single. Geez, what is my problem? I just can't keep myself from pairing people together, can I?**

**Anyway, who's your guy's favorite couple in my story? Do you like the complicated relationship between Soul and Ginger? Or maybe Melody and James, who were totally meant for each other? Howabout the emo love Alex and Mem share? Or are you a fan of Tommi and Kid, who's relationship has yet to be confirmed? Take your pick!**

**Byee for now!**

**-TRG**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Okey-dokey-lokey, new chappy! Yay! Okay, so the stats on the couple poll from last chappy so far are:**

**SouxGinger: 2**

**MemxAlex: 1**

**MelodyxJames: 0**

**TommixKid: 1**

** I'm not really sure which one I like... def Soul and Ginge, and I really like Melody and James. Even though the Melody and James in real life broke up :'( THEY WERE SO PERFECT TOGETHER! **

**Alrighty! More news! Did you know that the new episode of Adventure Time came out? I watched it! AND I LOVED IT. Did you all watch it? It was awesome! Yay for Marshall Lee! Yeah!**

**And yet another thing about Cartoon Network, for those of you who don't know there's something called Toonami every saturday during adult swim. And guess what they're going to start showing? SOUL EATER! SOURU ON MY TV! NOW I CAN KISS HIM IN HD! *cough, cough* ehem, what? Did somebody say something? I sure didn't! Heh-heh...**

**Anyhoo, on with the story! Read and Review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: I have no fucking idea**

I open my eyes. And close them again.

"GINGER I SAW THAT YOU ARE SO AWAKE GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" A voice shouts. I open my eyes again. "Unnnghgnnaahggngh..." I moan, curling up into a ball and closing them once again. Mem yanks my blankets away and wraps them around her arm.

"Bud I dun wunna..." I say, pulling my shirt over my knees and turning over. She climbs up the ladder and whacks me with her blanket arm until I finally wave my hands around and sit up.

"Ugh, fine! Whud tahm iz id...?" I say sleepily. She shrugs. "How should I know? But you've been sleeping forever." She says. Then suddenly, Alex pops up next to my bunk.

"IT'S ADVENTURE TIME, BITCH!" He shouts. Then he jumps back down on the floor and walks over to his bunk. I can't help but snicker.

"Just get up, okay?" Mem says, dropping down and walking outside toward the bathroom. I yawn and unroll my blanket. "Eventually..." I say quietly to myself, pulling it over me and squirming until I'm comfortable again. Mem's probably going to take a shower... which means I have about fifteen minutes tops to get some more rest. Oh, well. It's better than nothing.

"Hey, Ginger, if you don't get up soon then we'll miss all the good stuff at breakfast." Soul's voice says. I feel a hand on my back shake me back and forth in my bed. I grumble in response.

"Rawr..." I say in an effort to sound intimidating. I don't think it works though.

"Come on, Ginge. Today's supposed to be bacon." He says. I open my eyes and rub them as I sit up. I crawl over to the ladder, climb down, and slump to the floor. "I'm too tired..." I say, my words slurred. He grabs my hand and helps me up. I fall against his chest. "Okay, now you're starting to get on my nerves." He says. I look up at him and try to glare, but I don't think that works either.

"KYAAAAA...!" I yawn, standing up straight. "Only cuz I rlly wan sum bakin rite now..." I say. He laughs. "You're so weird." He says, patting my head. I stretch out my arms and yawn again.

"Yeah well I cud say th same fer you, mizter..." I say, walking into the bathroom. I stretch one more time, turn on the sink, and wait for the water to turn cold.

"HOLY CRUD THAT'S FREEZING!" I exclaim after splashing the frigid water in my face. I shake my head and wipe my face off with my hands. I pull my hair back into pigtails. The ponytail holders kind of slip though. I examine myself in the mirror. Before going to bed last night I switched back into my rainbow shirt and purple sweatpants. Plus some rainbow socks I found.

"Alright, somebody get me some god damn bacon before I slap someone..." I say as I walk back into the cabin. Soul laughs, slips on his sweatshirt, and walks towards me. "I'm comin'," He says. I take his hand in mine and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk down the hall and into the elevator. I press the button for the second-to-top floor and the door closes.

"You okay? You seemed pretty upset about yesterday," Soul says, looking down at me. I shrug. "Eh. I honestly don't care. Julie's always been a bitch." I tell him. He laughs and plants a kiss on my head. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better." He says.

The elevator doors slide open and we walk out into the hallway. After grabbing our breakfast, we sit down at our usual table. "Yum... I haven't had bacon in forever..." I say, taking a bite of a bacon strip. Soul nods, already on his third.

"Yo! You guys are here early!" Alex says, dropping his tray and plopping down across from me. Mem sits down on one side of him, and Tommi on the other. Hmm... I wonder where Melody and James are?

"Hey, Tommi?" I ask my friend, who's currently staring at her tray and not saying anything. She blinks and looks up. "Huh? Oh, yeah what's up, Ginge?" She says, smiling cheerfully. I smile back. "Oh, nothing. You were just spacing out. Anything on your mind?" I ask her. She stares at me for a few seconds, then shakes her head. "Nope!" She replies, taking a bacon strip and nibbling on the end of it.

"Mmm... I wish I had some pancakes..." I say, shoving the last of a strip in my mouth and poking at the yellow blob on my plate that I think is supposed to be eggs. But I honestly can't tell.

"I'm done," Soul says, shoving his empty tray forward. I stare at it, then my plate.

"How do you eat that fast...?" I say, staring at him. He shrugs and leans back. "I dunno. How do you eat that slow?" He responds. I turn back to my plate and finish up my bacon. "Hey, do you know where Melody and James are?" I ask to anyone willing to answer. Mem nods and gulps down some 'eggs.'

"Yeah, they left for a mission early this morning." She responds. I nod. "Cool. When'll they be back?" I ask. She shrugs. "How am I supposed to know?" She responds.

"Eh. My guess is they'll be back by dinner at the latest." Alex says. I shrug. Just then a slumping, yawning heap of pigtails and pink pajamas slugs her way into the room.

"Mornin' Maka!" Alex chirps in an irritatingly cheery way. She moans and sits down next to me. "Where... HYAAAAMM... were you guys...? I wuz all... HYAAAAMM... alone when I woke up..." She says between yawns.

"Oh, sorry," I say. "Aren't you get something to eat?" I ask her. She looks at me, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Yeah, sure..." She says, bringing herself to a standing position and slumping over to the food line.

"Somebody's not a morning person..." I say, watching after her. Soul laughs. "Like you're one to talk, Ginger!" He says. I shrug. "I know, but so's she." I say as Maka slumps back over to our table, a strip of bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh, well. When's the next mission we have?" I ask. Alex swallows before answering me. "Should be in a few weeks. They have a lot of people to get through, and they can only send out three pairs a day." He says. I nod. "Good to know." I say, gulping down the remains of my orange juice.

**AN: Blah blah... blibbity blah. I'm so not in the mood for author's notes right now. Oh, well. ACTIVATE FALSE CHEERINESS! Alrighty guys, I really hoped you like this chappy! Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: WAAAAHH! WHY DOES SOUL EATER HAVE TO COME ON SO LAAATE?! Sorry, but I looked at the time that Soul Eater comes on Toonami and it shows at 1:00 in the morning! MY PARENTS WILL NEVER LET ME STAY UP THAT LATE! D: Haha, me and my first world problems... **

**Anyhoo, I saw something like this in a manga called Dawn of the Arcana. Anyone ever heard of it? Well, I decided to give it a try, since it seemd pretty fun! So I hope you enjoy this mini-chapter! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Soul Eater High**

"GINGER GET UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Memory Rise called to her snoozing sister. Ginger McAllister sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. She stretched her arms as she swung her legs around so her bare feet touched the wooden floor. She stood up, walked over to her closet, and yawned once more before grabbing her school uniform and putting it on. She realized se forgot to take off her pajamas right as she approached the stairs leading to the first floor of the McAllister home.

"Oh, for the love of fudge..." She muttered as she stripped off her uniform.

After sorting out the fashion fiasco, she trampled down the stairs to see Memory, or Mem as she called her, setting a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Yum!" Ginger said as she sat down, shoving a pancake into her mouth. Mem sat down next to her. "Finally. Dad made breakfast, so eat up." She said, sipping her cup of orange juice.

"Morning, children of mine!" Their mother's voice sang as she floated into the kitchen. She planted a kiss on first the short, dark brown hair of Mem's head, then on Ginger's long red one.

"Morning, mom." The two girls responded together. Though they were sisters, they differed greatly. Mem had short dark brown - almost black - hair that parted to the left of the center of her head, with side bangs that covered the right side of her face with hazel eyes that had a faint blue ring around the iris. She stood fairly tall, with an undeveloped figure and tan skin.

Ginger, on the other hand, had long, bright auburn hair that swished when ever she moved. It went down to her waist with bangs that stopped just above her eyes, which were a bright purple. She had faint freckles that dotted her pale skin and stood almost up to Mem's shoulders.

This was to be expected, seeing as Mem was adopted at the age of five. No one knows what happened to her parents.

"You all better hurry up and get over to the bus stop. I'm not driving you, so if you miss it you're walking." Their father said as he passed through the kitchen. They nodded, stood up, grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

* * *

Maka Albarn read as she waited in front of her house. She fiddled with her shirt, wondering where her best friend could be and what he could be doing to make him so late. Her dusty blonde pigtails hung to her shoulders, and her green eyes searched the for the albino she had waited ten minutes already for.

"Where is that idiot...?" She muttered, turning back to her book. It was quite interesting. As if on cue, the spikey haired figure emerged from his home next door. She saw him walk towards her and snapped her book shut.

"There you are, why are you always so late?" She asked him, tucking her book into her back pack. Soul Evans breathed out though his sharp teeth, his breath visible in the cold winter air.

"I dunno, why are you so early?" He asked, his hand in his pockets. She rolled her eyes and they headed to the bus stop together.

Maka had been friends with Soul for as long as she could remember. Their parents were fairly close, so they naturally became friends. The whole of the DWMA had always been curious as to how it was that they didn't think any more of each other. They figured it was because of their clashing personalities, Soul being cool and collected and Maka intelligent and uptight.

* * *

"Hey, Alex! Get up!" Tommi Drew shook her brother awake. He opened his eyes, realized he fell asleep on the couch, an laughed. He had already readied himself for school, but as of coming downstairs grew tired again and passed out in the living room. Tommi wasn't laughing, though.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late! Scratch that, we're already late!" She said after confirming with her watch. He sat up, pushed her face out of his, grabbed his back and led his complaining sister out the front door. Alex and Tommi Drew aweree your average siblings. Occasionally fighting, barely ever agreeing, and look pretty alike. They both had the same brown hair, Tommi having a blue stripe in the front of hers, and the same brown eyes. They were pretty average-looking.

"Are you even going to eat breakfast?" Tommi asked her brother, taking a bite of the granola bar she had grabbed before leaving the house. He shook his head. "Nope. You said yourself, we're going to be late." He said. She looked at him, then down at the remaining granola bar in her pocket. She sighed, took the bar, and handed it to her brother. "Here. You can have it." She said. He grinned. "Thanks." He said, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

* * *

"Oh, hey everyone!" Melody Hale said as her friends each made their way to the bus stop. Her hand was intwined in her boyfriend, James's as she waved to them. They each greeted each other as usual.

"So I guess we're not the only ones who were late?" Ginger said, dropping her bag and sitting atop it. Tommi finished her granola bar. "Yup. Apparently we didn't miss the bus though," She said, looking down the empty street.

"Eh. I'd rather not have to go to school today..." Soul said, sticking his frigid hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Oh, that's right, don't we have a test today?" James said, swiping his light brown hair out of his eyes with his free hand.

"Ugh... I hate tests soo much..." Tommi complained. Maka looked to her.

"Why? They're always so easy?" She asked, adjusting her white winter gloves.

"Says the one who aces everything..." Alex muttered.

"Maybe if you tried studying you might ace them too!" Maka said. Mem laughed. "Please! Alex study?" She said. Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said.

"I think grades are pointless. I mean, you go to school to learn stuff, not to be judged by how many assignments you turn in." Ginger said, rubbing her legs. She always hated skirts, especially then since the only thing covering her legs were tights.

"I never looked at it like that..." Melody said, her finger at her chin. Her long, curly gold hair swished as she leaned her head in James's shoulder.

"Looks like the bus is coming," Soul said, gesturing with his elbow to the yellow square making its way down the road towards them.

* * *

Ginger sat in her classroom, her elbows on her desk and her chin resting on her hands. She was bored as ever. She was always so tired during history. It was the first class of the day, not counting the fifteen minutes of home room, and she always fell asleep. When she woke up, she would be awake as ever, though. She thought it was really strange.

Her eyelids drooped closed. SHe struggled to keep them open, but eventually she gave up and laid her head on her desk. Her teacher never cared if she was sleeping, it happened all the time. But she never wanted to because everyone always stared at her. She thought that they were making fun of her, when really they were gushing about how she never needed to listen to lessons because she already knew everything.

Ginger, though she didn't know it, was one of the most talked about people at the DWMA. Not made fun of, but envied. All the girls thought she was the coolest person ever, second only to none other than Soul Evans.

Ginger's eyes opened slowly as she woke back up. She sat up, ignoring the various comments around the room. But today, she didn't hear any of them. She looked around and noticed that every eye in the room was on Miss Marie, and she tuned into what her teacher was saying.

"-you will be able to give out valentines, but nothing more than candy and/or a card. No funny business either. This is just a holiday. Not an opportunity for you-know-what." She says. A few girls giggle.

That's right, Valentine's Day was coming up. Ginger wondered about who she would want to be her valentine. She sorted through all the guys she knew.

There was James, but he was already with Melody. And Alex obviously had a thing for Mem.

Black Star? No, his ego was a little too big for her.

Kid? No, she didn't think they would be a good fit. Plus every girl in the school was desperate for a chance to get together with him, there would be no way she would even get a chance to talk to him on a day like Valentine's Day.

Soul?

She shook her head. Soul was one of her best guy-friends. If they got together, it would only ruin their relationship.

"Hey, we're going now!" Liz said, poking Ginger's back. Ginger looked back to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Liz and Patty Thompson were the only two of her friends that were in her first period. They always stuck together, even had the convenience of having the same classes.

* * *

"Omigosh, who do you think you're going to have for a valentine?" A girl's voice said behind Ginger. She tuned out of the science lesson Professor Stein was giving to eavesdrop on the conversation happening behind her seat.

"Oh, I was hoping for Kid! He's sooo mysterious!" A different voice responded. _Ha! These girls are so cliche! _Ginger thought.

Her five guy friends; Kid, Black Star, Soul, Alex, and James, were the most crushed-on guys at the school in that order. Almost every girl in the school was insanely in love with at least one of them. They even had labels, for Christ's sake!

Kid- The mysterious one.

Black Star- The strong (but certainly not silent) one.

Soul- The cool one.

Alex- The emo hottie (Ginger cracked up every time she heard someone say this).

James- The sensitive, romantic one.

In Ginger's eyes, they would make the best host club ever. **(AN: OHSHC reference FTW!) **But, she was never in love with any of them. Or so she thought.

* * *

_I have to ask her... She doesn't seem that into me, but who knows? _

_No, if she turns you down you'll just make a fool of yourself!_

_Why is it that I always end up crushing on the one girl who's not interested?_

_Just go for it! The worst she can say is no!_

_No, don't do it! If she does say no then it'll just make things awkward between us!_

_Do it!_

_Don't!_

Soul argued with himself. He couldn't decide whether to ask Ginger to be his valentine or not. He had been concealing his love for her since the seventh grade, when she and Mem first transferred.

An arm stretched out in front of him, stopping him before a head-on-collision with an opening door.

"Watch it, idiot. You're going to get yourself a concussion of you don't pay attention." Maka said. SOul blinked.

"Oh, uh thanks." He said, walkign around the door with Maka close behind.

"What are you thinking about, anyway? You've been spacing out ever since that lecture Sid gave us about no 'funny business' tomorrow for Valentine's Day, whatever that means..." She said. Soul sighed. Maka was so innocent.

"It's nothing." He said. Just then, Ginger passed them in the hall. She smiled at them. "Hey Soul! Hey Maka!" She said. Soul waved at her. "Oh, uh, hey Ginge." He said as she headed towards her locker.

He watched her even after she passed by. Maka grinned. "Oh, I see!" She said. Soul nudged her with his elbow. "Shut up!" He said. She laughs. "Having a little girl trouble?" She teased. He rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm the coolest guy at the Academy. I could have any girl here without lifting a finger." He said, covering his nervousness with a cool façade. The last thing he needed was Maka blurting his business to everyone at the school.

"Riiight." Maka responded as they turned into the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"Hey, umm... Mem?" Alex said, poking his crush on the back. She turned around. "Sup?" She asked. He blushed slightly.

"Will you, uh, be my valentine?" He asked her. She smiled slightly. "Sure. Why not?" She said. With that, she turned and walked towards her locker to retrieve her lunch.

Alex watched after her. With Mem, he could never tell if she actually liked him. She was so confusing.

"Agh, screw it. If she didn't like me she would have said no." He said out loud to himself. He headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I already have someone else." Kid said to the girl standing in front of him. She blinked, then nodded. "Oh, uhmm, sorry for bothering you then..." She replied, turning and walking away with her head down.

"Another one? How many is that now, eighty-seven?" Black Star said, approaching his friend from behind. Kid turned to him, fire in his golden eyes.

"You mean eighty-eight! And in truth it's only twenty-nine." He said after calming himself. His symmetry obsession always seemed to get the best of him.

"Whatever! I've got thirty-four! And it's only lunch time!" Black Star boasted. Kid sighed as they started towards the cafeteria. "Stop being so cocky. Have you said yes to any of them?" Kid asked, hugging his binder to his chest. Black Star's hung at his side by a strap.

"I said the same thing to all of 'em! I said, 'The amazing Black Star is such a big man that there's enough of me to go around!'" He laughed. Kid rolled his eyes. Figures. The same thing happened every year. Black Star aways got every girl who approached him, Soul always wanted to ask Ginger, but failed to get up the nerve in time, Alex and Mem always went together as friends, Melody and James always inseparable, and himself, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, and Tommi always left alone.

He actually did have one girl in mind, that excuse he always used when someone asked him wasn't a lie. But he would never tell anyone. And he never bothered to ask her. He figured that they would end up together when and if ever the time was right.

* * *

Ginger started towards he next class, gym, after lunch. She heard footsteps behind her, but waited until she felt a tap on her shoulder to turn around. She could recognize that thick breathing and heavy steps anywhere.

"Hey, Soul! I was wondering where you went, I was hoping we could walk together like usual," She said to him. He nodded and they continued towards the gymnasium.

"Yeah, I had to talk to Stein before lunch ended." He said. The question was itching at him. They were alone. And they were really close to each other.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said finally. Ginger nodded. "Yeah, what's up?" She asked. He looked around, made sure they were the only ones in the hallway, and turned his red eyes to her. He was finally going to do it.

"Will you be my valentine?" He said. _Wow, that was easier than I thought_... He thought to himself. She blinked and her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, umm... Soul, I didn't know you... umm..." She stuttered. _What do I say?! I like him, but I can't ruin our relationship like this! _She thought frantically. Soul backed away slightly.

_Crud, I knew it would make everything awkward! _He thought.

"Yes! I mean, uhmm, yeah, that sounds cool..." Ginger said finally, deciding that if she turned him down it would ruin her relationship as well, so she might as well preserve it as long as possible. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Should we get to class?" Ginger suggested. He nodded and they walked off to gym class, separating only to walk into the changing rooms.

* * *

"Hyah!" Ginger exclaimed as she spiked the volleyball. Alex dived, but failed to reach it in time.

"Point girl's team!" Sid said, pointing to the girls's team. Tommi slapped Ginger a high five.

"You mean Team Unicorn Swag," Ginger corrected their gym teacher. He ignored her and handed the ball, which had rolled to his feet, to Alex. He dusted himself off and tossed it to Soul, who was waiting in the center of the court to serve it.

Soul hit the ball over the net. Tsubaki hit it back. It flew over to the right side of the court, and James rushed to save it from hitting the ground. The ball soared back to the girl's end - ehem, excuse me, Team Unicorn Swag's side - and Melody dove for it. The ball went straight up in the air, and Ginger hit it over the net. Soul clasped his hands together and hit the ball up to Alex, who in turn hit it straight down over the net. Instead of hitting the floor like he hoped, it bouced off of the top of the net and hit him in the face. The girls giggled as he shook his head.

"Point girl's-" Ginger glared at Sid. He cleared his throat "Point Team Unicorn Swag." He sighed. Kid walked dover to the ball and picked it up. "What are we playing to again?" He asked.

"Eleven." Sid replied. "The score so far is six to eight, Team Unicorn Swag." He said with a glance to Ginger that seemed to say, 'happy?'

This was that game that had been well anticipated. It was the guys vs. girl's match, the teams being Alex, Soul, Kid, Black Star, and James against Ginger, Tommi, Melody, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. While the guy's team were the most crushed on guys at the DWMA, Ginger's team included the most crushed-on girls of the DWMA. Of course, they had labels as well. Keep in mind that these labels were given to them by the male side of the student body.

Ginger- The cool, athletic one.

Tommi- The drop-dead-gorgeous one. **(AN: LOLZ)**

Melody- The smart, sexy one. **(AN: MOAR LOLZ)**

Tsubaki- The shy, innocent one.

Liz- The tomboyish one.

Patty- The just plain stupid one.

Sid had assigned teams for the last class on their volleyball unit, and accidentally-on-purpose made the teams like that. There had been three other sets of teams, and each team had faced each other in a tournament. This game was the last in the tournament, and it was obvious who was going to win it.

"Hurry up and serve the ball!" Tommi called over to her brother. Alex did as she said, hitting the ball over to the balk of the court. Melody slid to a stop and hit it back, just barely skimming the net and hitting the ground.

"Ha! Nine!" Liz called.

* * *

"See ya, guys!" Tommi called as she and Alex headed from the bus stop to their home. Ginger waved and turned around, walking back to her own home with Mem, Soul, and Maka. After they reached their houses, which were across the street from each other, Mem and Maka headed inside. Ginger was about to follow her sister when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Soul, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, opened her mouth to say something, and-

* * *

I wake up and shoot straight up in my bed. "You're up extra early today," Soul says as he walks by. I nod. "Oh, uh, yeah..." I say. He stops and looks at me. "You okay? You seem a little out of it." He says. I blink.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream..." I tell him.

**AN: Well? You likey? I really wanted to try it, and I think it turned out pretty good! And NO, this is NOT just a filler chapter because I have writer's block! I just wanted to try it before I twist the plot around, heh heh! Read and Review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey, guys! SOSOSOSOSOOO sorry I haven't posted in foreva! I've been really sooper busy! **

**Which, as a matter of fact, is the way I want to start with some news today! BTW, you can skip this cause it's gonna be long. So, at my new school we have this thing called Musical Revue (pronounced like review), which is like singing and dancing and all that crap. And, since I came in like the middle of the year, I had to learn all the dances everyone else already knew! So I was just standing up there for the first practice, watching everyone else and pretending like I knew what I was doing, lolz! But, luckily, I learned all the dances for our first two performances today, which were in front of all my friends! And there was this one part called a cake walk in an ABC/Want You Back Jackson 5 mashup, where everybody freestyles and me and my friend were doing the bernie (is that how you spell it?)and everyone started cheering and I cracked up! The first performance was for the middle school grades, and the second was for the little kids, and during the second, there was a fire drill right as we were about to start the second song! They were able to trace it back to which switch was pulled to set it off, and it was the one in the hallway where we were changing and stuff! OMG, we were sooo confused and almost got in a ton of trouble! **

**Anyway, we have three more performances; one tomorrow, one on Saturday, and one on Sunday. Wish me luck!**

* * *

I stand up. "Welp, I'm gonna head back to the cabin to get ready for training, anyone comin' with me?" I ask, turning to the table full of my friends. Soul stands with me.

"Yeah, I need to grab something from my bag," He says, walking around the table and taking my hand. We walk out of the cafeteria and start to head back to the cabin, like we said, when suddenly the hatch drops open and almost hits Soul in the face.

"Somebody help! I don't think he's breathing!" Melody says, dropping down with James colse behind her, holding what looks like a limp body. Almost immediately, Nygus and a few others sprint to the aid of who ever it is.

After Hiro, Black Star, and Tsubaki drop down after them, they run off to Nygus's office.

"What's going on?" Soul wonders aloud. I look to him, then I turn around and start after them.

"I don't know," I say as Soul follows.

"What happened?" I ask Melody when we turn into the room. She shakes her head, her tear-brimmed eyes locked on the figure lying on the cot. James answers for her.

"We found him outside, he was passed out so we brought him back here." He says. Nygus wipes off the boy's face, and I recognize him immediately.

"Sarith!" I exclaim, dropping down on my knees and clutching the side of the cot. Sarith doesn't move. I feel Soul's hand on my back.

"Please tell me you're in there, Sarith! Please!" I can't help saying. I probably sound like an idiot, but I honestly don't care.

After Nygus does a bit of CPR, he coughs and blinks his eyes, his eyelashes strung with dirt.

"Sarith!" I exclaim again, laying my head on his chest. He breaths in heavily and coughs again.

"Ginger...? Where am I...?" He mutters, sitting up. I wrap my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I say, my face pressing against his black shirt. I feel Soul's hand ball up the back of my shirt. But I ignore it.

"What happened to you? Why were you out there, you could have died if they didn't find you!" I tell him, picking my head up. He smiles at me for a second, then looks around the room.

"I... I need to find you. I'll explain later, when there aren't as many people." He says. I nod. "Alright. Are you going to be okay?" I ask him, sounding like Melody. "Yes, I'll be fine." He says.

"Hey, Ginge, I think we should go, training starts pretty soon..." Soul says, gripping my shirt even tighter. I look up at him. His eyes are locked on Sarith.

"Soul? Are you alright?" I ask him, standing up. He nods, still gripping my shirt. "Yeah, I fine... let;s just go, Maka'll probably be mad if I'm late," He says, still staring. I look to Sarith.

"I have to go, I'll visit you soon, okay?" I tell him. He smiles at me. "Good. I can't wait." He says. I smile back. "Bye!" I say, taking Soul's hand and walking back outside.

"Soul, are you al-" I start, but Soul turns to me, takes my other hand, and presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen and I think about pushing him away, but that wouldn't be very cool of me.

He pulls away. I blink. "What was that?" I ask him. He stares at me for a few seconds, then releases one of my hands and leads me the rest of the way down the hall. "Nothing. I'm fine." He says. I stare at him.

Should I be concerned? I mean, if I didn't know better, I would think he was jealous. But Soul's not really the type to get jealous, is he? I don't think he ever has...

I mentally shake my head. It's fine. I shouldn't worry about it. If I have stuff like this on my mind, I won't be able to shoot straight during training. And the last thing I need is Mem getting mad at me.

**AN: DUN DUN DAAAAH! Nah, jkjk. But I think I see a love triangle forming! Lolz, still a better love story than Twilight! XD**

**Anyhoo, Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Heyo! So good news, I found a way to type fanfics on my nook! I can't post though, but it means that I can either email them to Memory and she can post it, or I can email it to myself and post it when I get access like I'm doing now! Only downside is that since I typed it on my nook, editing will suck. Oh, well! As long as you get what I'm saying it's all good, right?**

**Story time, biatch! Read & review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Uprising's Plans Revealed**

I stare at the ceiling. And stare, and stare and stare and stare until my tired eyes force themselves closed. I haven't gotten any sleep yet.

What time is it, anyway? I lean over the railing of my bunk and squint at the small digital clock on Alex and James's nightstand. 5:28.

Great. I stayed up all night. And I can't wait for two-plus hours for everyone to wake up. I might as well go out and do something. We're allowed to leave our cabins at four, because of all the meisters and weapons here that feel the need to get up early and go for a run.

I make my way over to the ladder, feeling my way across the bed in the darkness. When I think I've found it, I heave myself over the railing and down it. Too bad I'm about six inches off.

I hit the ground with a thud. I grimace, then pick my head up to see if anyone was awakened by my tumble. I hear nothing but faint snoring coming from Alex's bunk. I wait for my eyes to adjust as I sit up.

I stand, dust myself off, and head for the door. On my way there, I glance over to Soul's bunk. He looks so cute when he's sleeping.

Whoa, creeper much, Ginge?

I can't help but smile, though. He really does. I wonder how he feels about this whole situation. It can't feel good, that's for sure. And Sarith. Could he actually be jealous? Or maybe he's just uncomfortable with the fact that he saved his life. Does he not like Sarith?

Speaking of Sarith, I need to go talk to him. I wonder if he's awake.

"Ginger...?" A voice says. I stop dead in my tracks and hold my breath. I let it out when I realize who it belongs to.

"Oh, it's just you, Kana. You scared me..." I think to her. She yawns. "Are you alright? Why are you up so early?" She asks. I continue down the empty halllway.

"I need to talk to Sarith, that's all." I tell her, turning a corner.

"Oh... the witch boy..." she says. I wait for a teacher to pass before continuing on towards the Nurse's office.

"Where have you been, anyway?" I ask her. She yawns again. "Here. There's not many places for me to go. But I've been observing how you react to all this. It's so different from when I was alive." She tells me.

"Alright, well we're here so I might not reespond." I tell her. "Okay." She replies.

I open the door and step in quietly. "Sarith? Are you awake?" I whisper, walking over to the third cot.

"I am now. Is that you, Ginger?" He asks. I nod and sit down on his cot, next to his feet.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" I ask him, turning on the lamp next to the cot. He sits up, rubs his eyes, and yawns.

"You know Mirielle and the Uprising, right? Well, they're looking for you. They're not lookong to kidnap you this time, either. They're coming to kill you. But for now, they don't know where you are. Luckily, no one suspected I was on your side. But then June and the others found out and had me kicked out. So I came here, in the hopes of finding you." He tells me. I sigh.

"It's always bad news with you, isn't it?" I say. He chuckles. "I'm sorry, I'm just not a very happy person." He says. I laugh and take his hand.

"I think you could be, if you tried." I tell him. He smiles. "Maybe." He replies. I look to the clock. 5:56.

"I'm getting tired..." I mutter, stretching my arms and laying down next to Sarith. He scooches ober a bit so I can fit. Jeez, no wonder Soul is jealous. But I owe mine and Soul's life to him. That's why I keep Sarith so close. Because without him, I would have lost Soul.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable..." I say to him. He gulps. "Uh, no no! It's fine..." he says quickly. I shut my eyes and yawn. Why am I now suddenly tired...?

"Thank you, Sarith..." I mutter quietly before dozing off. He doesn't respond.

**AN: Poor Soul! His girlfriend is sleeping next to another! How sad... I'm so evil... SORRY, SOURU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to type!**

**Lolz, Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Again, originally wrote this on my nook and emailed it to mahself to post, so I might miss some stuff while editing. Blame my mother, she changed the password to my apple account on our computer. She thinks I spend too much time on it. Which, actually, is probably true. Teehee...**

**Hope ya likey! Read & review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rematch, Maybe?**

"Hey! Ginger! Get up!" A voice says, shaking me awake. I open my eyes and sit up. I'm still in the nurse's office, and I'm still laying next to Sarith. He gestures toward the door.

"Your boyfriend's coming, I suggest you not be laying in the same bed as me when he arrives." He says. I nod and stand up. Just as I do, I hear the doorknob turn. A second later, Soul steps inside.

"There you are, I couldn't find you! Did you get up early to come here?" He says, walking up to me and taking my hand without a single glance toward Sarith. I smile at him.

"Yeah, it's cool! I'm fine! I just wanted to know what Sarith needed to tell me," I say to him reassuringly.

"We better get going, Stein has a special lesson for all the meisters after breakfast," he says. I nod. "Okay, sounds cool to me. See ya, Sarith!" I say, turning to him. He waves. "Goodbye, Ginger." He responds. Soul leads me out of the room a little quicker than he probably needed to. When we get outside, he doesn't release my hand.

"Hey, are you okay Soul? You've been acting weird ever since Sarith got here," I say to him. He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says. Of course, I don't believe him.

* * *

"Black Star?" I mutter when I check the list in front of me. Stein's lesson for the meisters was for us to fight each other without using weapons. What an amazing idea.

Anyway, each meister was assigned a fighting partner. And I got Black Star. Just great.

"AHAHAHA! YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED! GINGER?" Black Star laughs from the next list over. I sigh. No, not really...

"Whatever. I think this whole fight your friends thing is uncool anyway." I reply glumly. He swings his arm around my shoulder. "Don't be scared! I'll take it easy on you because you're a girl!" He says. I frown and stomp on his toe.

"You're probably going to regret that." I tell him as he recoils his arm to grab his foot. He hops around on one leg, howling in pain.

"Oh, suck it up!" I tell him, walking over to the mat set out as a fighting ring. Kind of.

Since Black Star and I are second, there's one pair before us. So I sit down and wait for their fight to be over.

* * *

"You're so going down!" Black Star calls from the other end of the mat. I roll my eyes and slip off my sweatshirt. I can hear people whispering nearby, including Stein himself. I don't know who he's talking to, but I heard my name. And that's enough to get me to tune in.

"I actually can't say yet." Stein is saying. Black Star lunges at me. I duck and hold my hands up, crouching in a fighting position.

"See, Black Star's specialty is martial arts, and that comes from physical strength. He has the ability to attack with his soul wavelength directly, which is one of the reasons he's such a great fighter." Stein explains. Right as he finishes, Black Star extends his palm to me, obviously trying to use soul force. But, of course that only works if it hits me.

"However, Ginger's strength comes from her agility. She can avoid Black Star's wavelegth attacks with ease and strike back with one of her own. Hers is nowhere near as strong as Black Star's, though." He says. I dodge another wavelength attack and slide my foot under Black Star's toe, causing him to topple over.

"Ginger plans out her attacks based on the damage they'll cost and how much it will affect her body and mind, while Black Star dives straight into his attacks without thinking. This is why I paired them together." Stein finishes. I need to stop paying attention to him and focus on the fight.

Black Star throws a punch. I duck and grab his arm, yanking it so he flies over my head and onto the ground behind me. I whip around and hold my hand out infront of me, concentrating my wavelength into my hand. I strike Black Star in the back with it, and he yells and jumps up.

"You're not the only one who can use soul force!" I shout to him, wiping sweat off my forehead. My dad taught me how to use it, and I know how, it's just that I prefer not to when I don't have to. I just don't feel the need to use my wavelength when it's not neccesary.

But now, I don't have many options.

"But I'm the only one who can use it well!" He retorts, coming back at me with his own wavelength. I try to dodge, but I'm too slow and it hits me in the stomach, right where my patch is. I scream and collapse.

"Shit...!" I mutter, my eyes brimming with tears. I lift my shirt up to check on the patch, and it's throbbing. I let go of ny shirt and cuel up into a ball, still on the floor. It hurts like hell.

"That was a smart move, especially for Black Star. The patch on Ginger's stomach is a huge weak spot, and by hitting it with soul force, he knocked her out of the fight quick and early, while also causing some slightly major damage to that area." I hear Stein say. I cough up a bit of blood and turn to Stein and the student he was talking to.

"Shut up! You're starting to get on my nerves!" I shout at him. He takes a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay, Ginger?" James asks, kneeling next to me. I nod and gulp. I blink a few times, but my vision is a bit blurry. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine..." I say as he helps me stand up. I clutch my throbbing stomach, amd then my knees buckle and I fall over. Luckily, James catches me before I can hit the ground.

"Th-thanks..." I mutter. "Should I take you to Nygus? Or would you just like to go back to the cabin?" James asks, swinging my arm around his shoulder. I clutch his jacket. "Cabin, I'll be fine in a bit..." I tell him. He nods and leads me towards bunker X.

I climb up into my bed and close my eyes. I'll be cool after some rest, no problem...

"Ginger? Are you okay, I saw James help you in," a voice says, slowly getting closer to me. I moan and turn over.

"I-it's n-n-nothing, I j-just g-got hurt in-na fight ag-gainst B-black Star..." I stutter. Just great. More stutters. I open my eyes and a fuzzy, white-haired figure stands in front of me.

"You sure? You don't look fine," he says. I blink in an effort to make the image clearer. It looks and sounds like Soul, but I honestly can't tell.

"I j-just need some res-st, th-that's all..." i tell him, my eyes drooping closed. I hear the creaking sound of someone climbing up the ladder and then feel a body lying down next to me. Yup. Definately Soul.

"Th-thanks, but you don't n-need t-to stay with m-me..." I tell him. He plants a kiss on my head. "It's cool. I want to be here with you." He responds, resting his chin on top of my head and his hand wrapped around my wrist. My head lays on his arm.

"Jeez, Soul... you're such a cheeseball sometimes..." I say without stuttering. Good. They didn't last as long this time.

"Eh. Whatever." He says. I cuddle up to him a bit more. "This is cool, just us like this." I tell him. He nuzzles into my hair a bit.

"Yeah, it is..." he trails off. I take his hand.

"So what happened with Black Star? I'd think you'd at least last longer against him than you did," he says. "Well, he hit me with soul force right where my patch is and my mind just kinda went blank. I could barely stand up, which is why James had to help me get back here." I tell him.

"Ah. I see. Well, in that case you should probably get some rest." He says. I laugh. "That's kinda what I've been trying to do," I say. He chuckles.

I turn over so I'm facing him. I rest my forehead against his chest and his arm is on my side. I can hear and feel him breathing. Smells like... spearmint. Hmph.

"Soul, are you sure you're alright? You've been really... clingy lately." I say after a while. He plants a kiss on my forehead.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"It's just... before Sarith got here, you were treating me more like a friend. Now suddenly you're with me almost always, and your treating me more like a girlfriend. I don't have a problem with it, but why?" I ask, looking up to him.

"What, am I not allowed to hang out with you?" He asks. I look back down at his chest. "No, I just want to know why you're so lovey-dovey all of a sudden." I tell him.

"Welll it's cause I love you." He says. My cheeks get warm. "Again with the cheesiness..." I say. He chuckles. "What's wrong with cheese? And weren't you gonna sleep or something?" He asks. I sigh. I give up for now. But I'll get him eventually...

"Alright, fine. You win. I'll sleep." I say. He chuckles and pulls me a bit closer to him. I close my eyes.

**AN: Aww, you have no idea how hard I tried to make this a cute ending. But, I didn't succeed. Sorry! I needed to end it somewhere! Do you thunk it was cute?**

**Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**TRG**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Yoyoyoski, broskis! Hows it goin'? Got a new chapter for ya! **

**So I kinda had an idea for a new SE fanfic, but I'm not sure whether I should do it or not. I wrote the first couple chapters on my nook while I still had no cpu access, so it's kinda fuzzy. What do you guys think? I like it, the characters are pretty interesting. Especially this one named Dempsy. Best name ever, right? Anyhoo, I may give a couple previews to see whether y'all like it or not. Well, hope you like this chappy! Read and review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Secrets**

Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something just is. Why is it that everyone's acting like everything's completely totally normal? Why haven't the Uprising been bothering us? And why does Ginger seem like something's... off? It's like something just clicked in her mind, and now she's slowly losing it. She's been totally out of everything. I just don't get it.

So many secrets are being kept. I know Ginger has hers, and I have mine. No one but Kid and I know about Lord Death. I swore to secrecy. But I get this really bad feeling that it's because I'm keeping my secret that Ginger's acting like this.

Mem tells me how she hasn't hit the target in a week. And Soul says she barely says anything to him anymore. The only person she ever really talks to is Sarith.

And that's getting Soul pretty pissed.

I need to talk to her.

I slide out of my bottom bunk and slip my shoes on. I stand up and head for the door. I think she's in the cafeteria. Alex and I got back from training late today, so everybody else should be eating lunch right now.

At least they should be.

"Where's Ginger?" I ask when I arrive at the lunch table. Everyone, or everyone but Ginger, looks up at me.

"I don't know, we were just talking about that." Mem says. I frown and walk back out of the cafeteria without another word.

The next place I check is the Dispensary. Luckily, that was a smartmove, because Ginger emerges from the door to it right as I'm about to enter.

She waves to me, a blank expression on her face. She turns to walk away, but I grab her arm.

"Ginger! Don't walk away, I need to talk to you!" I tell her. She looks back at me.

"I n-need to get back t-to the c-c-cabin..." She mutters, continuing down the hallway. Stutters. I haven't heard Ginger stutter since the night her house burnt down.

"Ginger, wait!" I call after her. She turns a corner. After chasing her all the way back to the cabin, I grab both of her hands.

"Ginger! Listen to me!" I say, a bit louder. She blinks, then tilts her head.

"Your stripe is brighter than usual, did you do something to it?" She asks, ignoring my last comment. Wait, where did the stutters go...?

"What's been up with you lately? You've been acting strange and it's scaring everyone!" I say, shaking her a bit.

"Whadaya mean? I'm totally fine...!" She says with a giggle. I sit her down on the floor.

"Bullshit. You're losing it, Ginge." I say. She laughs and lets her head fall back.

"Losing what? From what I remember, we already lost! Lord Death's DEAD, remember?!" She laughs even more. I shake her again. "Ginger! You're freaking me out!" I say. She stops mid-laugh.

"What's the purpose?" She asks, her head still hanging back.

"Huh?" I ask. She picks her head up.

"Why do we live?" She asks. I frown. "This is NOT the time for a meaning of life talk!" I say.

"I think I figured it out..." She says. I temporarily release my grip on her. She falls back onto the floor, her arms and legs outspread. "If you think about it, life is meaningless! We weren't created for anything, so we don't need to live! Music, theatre, art, sports, culture, they're all just unnecessary indulgences! The meaning of life is... is dying, right?! We live... SO WE CAN DIE!" She cackles. I scoot backwards.

"Ginger... Ginger, stop it!" I say, my voice shaky. She sits up suddenly. "Don't you get it?! We don't need to do anything! So if our purpose is to die, than why live at all? I say get it over with! Why not die NOW?!" She says, grinning creepily. Now... that's a new Paramore song, isn't it?

"There's a time and a place to die, but this ain't it." I say. She blinks and her smile fades.

"Lost the battle... win the war. I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore. We're starting over, or head back in. There's a time and a place to die... But this ain't it!" I recite.

"If there's a future, we want it now!" I yell. She stares at me without saying anything.

"Come on, Ginge, I know you're in there somewhere," I say, looking back and forth between her purple eyes. For a second, it's like I've gotten her back. Like she's regained her sanity.

But... only for a second.

"Of course I'm in here, silly!" She says, her eyes widening. "If I weren't, then I'd be dead! D-E-A-D, DEAD! Too bad I'm still alive, all I do is talk and talk..." She says with a giggle.

"I... I can't do this anymore..." I mutter, standing up. I open the door to the cabin and walk outside. I can't think of anything else to do.

"Tommi?" a voice says. I look up. Mem stands in front of me. I stare at her.

"Are you okay? You're crying." She says bluntly. My hand flies to my cheek. Sure enough, it's wet with tears. I wipe it off.

"Just... please, help Ginger. She's gone insane, and I can't get through to her... if anyone can help her, it's you." I say, walking off.

* * *

I stare after Tommi as she speeds down the corridor. I sigh. I knew this would happen. I could tell from the start that this place would crack her.

I open the door. When I walk inside the cabin, Ginger's standing on her head, her eyes closed. They fly open when she hears the door creak.

"Hey, check it out, Mem!" She says. Then she falls flat on her face. I sustain my blank expression.

"Sit up." I tell her. She does as I say and I walk over and sit next to her without saying anything. If I wait long enough, she'll spit something completely insane.

"Hey, Mem?" She asks. Yup. Here it comes.

"Do you miss dad?"

My eyes widen. I turn to her. "Dad?" I ask. She nods. "Yes, do you miss him?" She says. I look down at my lap.

"Yeah, I guess a little." I tell her. She laughs.

"You know he left me some pretty crazy shit!" She says. Knew it.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She pulls her hood off her head to reveal what looks like fox ears.

"He left me these! Did you know I have powers?" She asks, her voice low. I don't respond. I can't respond. How the hell is a person supposed to respond to something like this?!

"Demon powers! It's in my blood!" She giggles. I still don't say anything.

"The lioness told me! She said that they come from dad, that he was a demon too! Isn't that great?!" She cackles. Come on, dumb brain, thin of something to say!

"Uh... yeah, I guess..."

NOT WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR!

"I know! And you know what else? There's a little person in my brain!" She says, pointing to her temples. She laughs again and falls backward so she's on the floor.

"Her name is Kana! She has white hair and orange eyes! And she's dead! She died in a car accident, but before she did she was rich! And she doesn't talk like I do, she says proper stuff, like 'Cheerio,' and 'Jolly good show,' haha!" She says with an english accent. Oh, great... she's definitely lost her noodles. A little person?

"Hey, Kana! You know Mem, right?" She says. She waits a few seconds.

"Hey, that's what I thought the first time I met her, too!" She says, giggling like an idiot.

"Ginger! Snap out of it, for Death's sake! Kana isn't real! You made her up!" I shout. She puts her finger to her chin and her eyes widen. "Huh? Of course she's real, the lioness put her inside me!" She says. I grab her shoulders and grip them hard. "No, Ginger, she's not! You need to get your head back on! You've gone totally insane!" I yell. She laughs.

"What's wrong with being insane?" She asks.

**AN: Mad Ginger! Mad Ginger on the loose! I know this is kinda sudden and all, but if you wait things will be explained. So, I haven't had the characters talk in a while, so here they are! :D**

**Mem: Is it just me or does this author really hate Ginger?**

**Soul: I noticed that too. **

**Alex: Hey! I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Tommi: Oh, shut up! You're starting to get on my nerves...**

**Soul: So is Ginger only insane in the story? Or is she crazy in the author's note, too?**

**Mem: Hmm... I wonder... *All turn to Ginger***

**Ginger: *holds up a finger and opens mouth to say something***

**All: *Watching intently***

**Ginger: CREAM PUFFS! *giggles***

**Mem: Well, fuck.**

**Read and review, plzz!**

**-TRG**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Heyo! So like I said last chapter, I'm gonna give you a little sneak peak at that Soul Eater fanfiction! So, the main character's name is Winnie. Her and her weapon partner, Dempsy, are on their first mission. Winnie, the more level-headed of the two, has plans to go straight for the kishin and then go home. Much to her dismay, Dempsy decides it's time for something else... Tell me what you think!**

**"Alright, well now we need to find the dumb kishin guy..." I mumble. Dempsy giggles and grabs my shoulders.**

**"Woo! Maybe we should just go home!" She says.**

**"No, we have to get this kishin guy." I tell her.**

**"Icecream!" She shouts. I shake my head. "No, Dempsy. We don't have time for sweets right now."**

**"CRAYOLA!" She bounces behind me, boosting herself up by my shoulders.**

**"What are you talking about?" I ask, turning back to her. She has her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks flushed.**

**"Rrrrr, I MEAN SNICKEEEEEERRRSS!" She yells. I sigh. There is something seriously wrong with this girl.**

**"FRESCAAAAAAAAAA!" She exclaims. I place my hand on her shoulders to calm her down.**

**"What the hell are you saying? You're confusing me!" I say, looking straight into her wide green eyes. She holds her breath until her cheeks get red.**

**"I CAN'T GET THE BAD GUY!" She says finally. I blink.**

**"What do you mean you can't get the bad guy?" I ask. She clutches her shoulders and bends over.**

**"I MEAN I CAN'T-HARLEM SHAAAAAAKE!" She says. I place my hand on her back.**

**"See? This is why we don't do drugs." I tell her. She plops down onto the cement.**

**"CELERY STICKS!" she yells, leaning her forehead on her ankles.**

**"Calm down, Dempsy. You need to get a hold of yourself." I tell her. She takes a really big breath and holds it for about thirty seconds, then lets it out.**

**"I'm sorry. I had a breakdown." She says. I pat her on the back. "It's alright. Let's just get going." I say. **

**Well? Whadaya think? Tell me in the comments! Now for the real story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Some Kind of Madness is Swallowing Me Whole (Muse lyrics FTW)**

Hmm... Kana does so exist. I know she does. And why is everyone saying that I've gone insane? I'm completely totally fine! Hmm...

Hmm... maybe if I talk to someone about it. Hmm... Where's Soul? I bet he doesn't think I've lost my nutters. Hmm...

"Oh, SOUL!" I call out, standing up. Wait, why was I on the floor? Hmm...

"SOULEY-POO! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU AAARE!" I call. I giggle. That sounds really funny, doesn't it? Hmm...

"Hmm..." I place my finger on my chin. Where could he be...?

"Soul...?" I say quietly. I close my eyes and hold my hands out in front of me. I take a big step forward. Then another step. I keep on stepping until I run into something cold, hard, and flat.

"What are you doing?" Somebody asks. I open my eyes. Red and white. And points. Like little daggers. And-

"And why are you staring at me like that?" They ask again. I analyze the person in front of me.

"I see colors..." I mutter. The person touches me. On the shoulder. I look at the hand.

"White... and red. Can you see the colors?" I ask. The person doesn't say anything. I sort through the colors until I can recognize the person.

"There you are, silly! I've been looking all over for you!" I say, hugging Soul. He pushes me off of him. "No, you've been walking in circles. I watched you. You got up, called my name, and then started walking around in one place until you ran into the wall." He says. I blink. Really? It seemed like I was walking through the corridors.

"Oh... do I still have my nutters?" I ask him, looking up at him. "Your what?" He asks. I press my face into his chest. "My nutters!" I yell so that he can hear me.

"What are nutters?" He asks. I laugh. "Did I or did I not lose my nutters?" I ask.

"Oh. I get it. That's like crazy-talk for losing you mind. And yes, you kinda did." He responds. He pushes me off him again. I stand up straight and frown.

"I have not! My nutters are totally still here! I think..." I say, looking down at my feet. I smile suddenly and look back up. "Hey! Do you wanna hear a secret?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. I giggle and grab his hand. "Come 'ere!" I say, dragging through the hallways until I come to a dead end. Once I'm sure there's no one else here, I grin and look to him.

"I killed the reaper!" I whisper. His eyes widen, but he stays silent. I hit the heel of my palm to my forehead.

"Well, no, actually it was Kana! She did it! But... she used my body, so really I did, but- no, that's not right, is it? Kana, she's in my brain! And she talks to me!" I say, trying to clear out all the nonsense in my head.

"You... no, you didn't, this is just the... the crazy stuff, you couldn't have..." He says. I giggle.

"It's true! I did it with these!" I tell him, flipping my hood back. He stares. I take his hand and rub it against one of the ears. "Aren't they soft?" I ask. He snatches his hand back.

"What are they? Are those cat ears?" He asks, his red eyes wider than I've ever seen them. I giggle. "No, silly their fox ears! I have demon powers!" I tell him.

"Ginger, cut it out! What is going on with you? And why won't you tell me anything?" He asks. I tilt my head in confusion. "Huh? But I just told you, didn't I?" I say. He shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant! Tell me why you've been acting like this! This isn't you!" He says. I smile. "Isn't it obvious?" I say, playing with his thick white hair.

"The madness is swallowing me whole! Hehee!" I giggle.

**AN: Where did you guys gooooo? I haven't gotten any commeeeeeents! And i know I sound greedyyyy, but I like your guy's feedbaaaaaack! Please revieeeeeew! Oh, and don't forget to tell me whether you all like the new story or not! I wanna know if I should do it! Okay? Okay!**

**Mem: If I have to deal with any more of this crap, I'm gonna puke...**

**Ginger: SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE, LADYBUGS AWAKE! CLAP YOUR HOOVES AND DO A LITTLE SHAKE!**

**Soul: She's making my ears bleed!**

**Ginger: I DON'T SEE ANY BLOOOOOD!**

**Alex: Stop screaming, damnit!**

**Ginger: I'M NOT SCREAMING, YOU'RE THE ONES SCREAMING! **

**Tommi: Why? Why do you torture us like this, author?!**

**Ginger: HEY! WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD!**

**Soul: I get the feeling that if I answer 'to get to the other side' she's going to say something completely different...**

**Ginger: RIGHTO! **

**Soul: Seriously...?**

**Ginger: YOU KNOW WHO _ELSE_ WANTED TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE?**

**Alex: I hate you, author. I really, _really _hate you...**

**Ginger: MY MOM! *holds up hand***

**Mem: *high fives Ginger***

**Alex, Tommi, and Soul: *Stare at Mem***

**Mem: What? When somebody says 'my mom,' the proper thing to do is high five them!**

**Read and review, plzz! PLZZ!**

**-TRG**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Heyo! So I'm sorry to say that I decided to end this story here... :( Last chappy for Words Unspoken! Definitely going to make third story for it, though. I mean, with the ending I have planned I kinda have no choice! But Before I continue with Ginger and Mem's story, I'm probably going to take a break from it. You know, brainstorm some epically awesome ideas, work on my Curiosity fanfic, start that new one I told you about, and possibly update my Adventure Time fanfic finally! So, in conclusion, I really hope you like this last chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 28: U Mad, Bro? **

This isn't funny anymore. And it's as far from cool as physically possible. There's no way she killed Lord Death, and there's definitely no way she has any demon powers or whatever. I need to ask that witch kid some questions, as well as Stein.

Ginger's off at training, I believe. Which means Stein should be observing her. So I guess I should start there.

"Hey! Professor!" I say, bursting through the door to the observatory room in between the hall and the training room. Stein doesn't take his eyes away from Ginger, who's twirling the arrow around and giggling something fierce.

"Oh, hey Soul. What do you need, I'm a bit busy." He mutters, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"What do you think I need? I want to know why you haven't done anything about Ginger! She's obviously gone insane, and you're acting like everything's normal!" I say in a loud voice. Stein turns to me in his rolly chair and clicks the end of his pen.

"Because it is. Remember when Ginger got hit by Black Star's wavelength? When it hit her in the area where her patch was, her brain activity was altered slightly. It took a while for her to realize it, but that combined with the trauma she went through when she was kidnapped by the Uprising was too much for her, and she just snapped." He explains.

I glance over at Ginger, who's now giggling while while Mem transforms back to her human form and scolds her. After Ginger says something in between her laughing, Mem smacks her hand to her forehead and says something else, causing Ginger to laugh even harder.

"So what you're saying is Ginger isn't mad?" I suggest. He shakes his head. "No, she's totally lost her mind." He replies, following my glance to watch Mem shake Ginger back and forth by her shoulders while screaming her head off. Luckily, these walls are sound-proof.

"Then why aren't you doing anything? Why should it matter how she lost it when she's acting like a whole different person?!" I say, turning back to Stein. He adjusts his glasses.

"I'm not doing anything because I've never seen anything like this before. There's something else that caused her to lose it, but I can't figure it out. Right now I'm just watching and waiting for something interesting to happen." He says. I clench my fists and groan in frustration.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaim before storming out of the room and back out into the hall. I head straight for the Dispensary, where Sarith is being kept. I burst through the door and search the room for Sarith. I find him in the third cot from the back, with no one else in the room.

"You!" I shout, storming over to him without bothering to close the door. I grab him by his shirt collar and yank him upwards. "Hey! What are you doing?" He complains, but I ignore him.

"What did you do to Ginger?!" I yell. He picks his head up so he's facing me. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" He says. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, right! Ever since she's been coming to talk to you she's been acting crazy! What happened, what did you do?!" I repeat. He blinks.

"I know she's been acting like this, but it's not because of me. She-"

"You expect me to believe that?!" I shout. He looks annoyed. "Yes, no if you would let me explain you might have a reason to." He says. I don't reply, so he moves on.

"I've been noticing Ginger being a little off lately as well. As you know, I am half witch, so I have my various powers. I believe Ginger told you about some powers of her own, as well as little person in her head, am I correct?" He says. I nod, releasing my grip on his shirt a little. But only a little. "Yeah, and she had these weird cat ears too." I say.

"Fox ears. Cats aren't orange." He says. "Yeah, whatever! Just get to the point!" I say. He sighs. "Only if you release me." He says, letting his head fall back. I growl and let him go. He bounces on the cot a bit before sitting up and dusting himself off.

"Thanks. What Ginger said was true. This 'little person' she speaks of is named Kana. Mirielle, the leader of the Uprising, put a lost soul inside Ginger's body for the sake of controlling her when she didn't obey. Kana has the ability to control Gingers thoughts and actions. Do you remember when the academy burnt down?" He asks. I nod and leans against the railing at the end of his bed.

"It was Kana who was responsible. She took full control of Ginger, leaving her unaware of what was going on around her. SHe then used the powers Ginger inherited form her father to burn the academy down, trapping the reaper inside. When Kana, being only a little girl at the time of her death, confessed to Ginger what she had done. Because of this, Ginger was lead to the idea that since her body and powers were used to destroy the reaper and the academy, she was the one to kill him. This lead her to start slipping, and when that muscly kid hit her with his wavelength in her patch it was too much and she lost it completely." He explains. It takes a while for all of this to sink in.

"Why didn't she tell me about something like this?! She kept this all a secret the whole time?!" I say, balling up some of my hair in my fists. "Actually, she did tell you. But it wasn't by her choice, the madness caused her to blurt it all out to whoever would listen. I believe you're the only one she actually told she killed the reaper." Sarith pipes up.

"But she should have told me sooner!" I say. Sarith crosses his legs and holds on to his ankles. "Put yourself in her position. If you'd convinced yourself that you're the reason the whole of the DWMA excepting Lord Death was forced underground and their leader killed by you, plus you had these strange powers and a person trapped inside your head, would you want to tell anyone?" He points out.

"Yes!" I say like it's obvious. He stares at me. "Would you really?" He continues. I'm about to respond with the same answer when I start to think. Would I? I mean, it is kind of a big deal.

"No, I guess I wouldn't..." I mutter, reluctant to agree with anything this kid says. He nods. "You see? The guilt of knowing that her own hands were the ones to kill Lord Death was enough to push her over the edge." He says.

"Yeah, I get it... sorry for blaming you..." I mutter quietly. I'm start to head for the door.

"But that's not all." Sarith says, stopping me from turning the doorknob. I turn back to him. "What is it?" I ask. He stares at me. "I was going to tell Ginger, but I don't think it would matter much to her, not with the state she's in now." He says. I wait.

"Like I said earlier, I have powers, being half witch and all. One of those is the ability to see the future." He says, looking down at his lap. I start to get annoyed. "Just spit it out already." I say. He swallows.

"The Uprising. They're coming." He says, his blues eyes looking back up at me.

**AN: Yes! I know! Major cliffhanger especially since this is the end of the story! I'm sorry, don't hate me, but I had to put that in! Cliffies are my specialty! Muahaha! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story, cause I sure did! Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


End file.
